Time Traveler
by impersonal
Summary: COMPLETE! Haruka has an unwanted talent to time travel and Michiru won’t be able to follow Haruka wherever Haruka goes. How does Haruka and Michiru deal with it? Inspired by a book, a song and Haruka and Michiru.*summary changes big thanks to Mantaray*
1. Part I

This is a story I got heavily inspired by a book, a song, and Haruka and Michiru. If you read the book before, now read this fic, this will remind you strongly of the book's plot. I will try to update the other story as soon as possible, so sorry for the wait. Just hang in there okay?

Please tell me if whether you want the part 2 I conjured up too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea of time travel. But the mix is mine. It's fanfiction, afterall (",)

* * *

The way this stranger's eyes bore into her reminded her of somebody she saw when' she a little girl. Who is this stranger? Michiru kept her eyes fixed on a certain blond boy – rather tomboy (she guess only she could tell he's a she, she's an artist after all) – at the night club.

"Cute guy you're staring at, Michiru." Says one of her colleagues from the orchestra.

"Definitely," Said another female.

"Who? Who?" asked another female.

Someone pointed to the direction of the blonde.

"Do you think we can get his attention? I mean he's hot, but so are his friends."

"Yeah, then the whole group will come here."

"Go Michiru!"

Stunned by the sudden mention of her name, Michiru snapped out of her stare to look into ten..or maybe eight hopeful faces hoping she would go up to the blonde and make the move.

"Why me?" Michiru enquired.

"Well, the only one the blonde looked when he looked at our direction."

Michiru looked at the blonde, an in a second they both momentarily fixed eyes for the second time in the night. Familiarity was an understatement as she looked into the deep green eyes. It was a déjà vu. Why? Who was she?

Michiru smiled to her colleagues and said, "No."

"Oh c'mon Michiru!"

"You're an anti-social no wonder you're still single! Go out and talk to some guy!"

Michiru gave another smile - a tired smile. It's not like she didn't have suitors, rather it is more nobody being interesting enough for her to start a serious relationship. Girl or guy, it didn't matter. But isn't she suppose to find her soulmate in Sailor Uranus? If they ever found Sailor Uranus at all in the first place. Contrary to what Setsuna strongly believe, Michiru has yet to see a clear vision of Sailor Uranus. Dreams, or the aqua mirror. It didn't matter, she had never seen her soulmate. It irked Michiru every time Setsuna talked about how Michiru and whoever this _Haruka _person was so loving in the past of the Moon kingdom era and future of Crystal Tokyo, and should be in the present. But then at the same time, Michiru is also fascinated by the stories Setsuna brings of the past and future. Whoever this Haruka person was, she must have been Michiru's centre of attention. It was as if Michiru had revolved her past and future life around this person willingly. Why not the present? When is she going to meet this Haruka in the present life? Not as if Michiru didn't search. In fact, she did, like a mad woman to be exact. Michiru practically pounced on every man or woman named Haruka that she came across, or who's nickname, pet name or even the slightest association with the word Haruka. She got all these people's telephone numbers, invite them to dinner and even specially made effort to know each of them better. But what's the use? None of them were the Haruka Setsuna was talking about, or at least she thought so.

Michiru sighed and took a sip of the drink in her hand, while absent mindedly nodding to whatever her companions were talking.

Before she knew it, she was the only one at the seat, as the rest took to the dance floor for some wild dancing.

She stared her colleagues through her glass cup, mixing the blend of the disco lights and the shadows grooving to the music she hears in the background. Smiling to herself at the scene she conjured in her mind which she found artistic, she continued her venture into her own world. Slowly, her world seems to slow down, as an image come to her mind. Her fingers holding the cup twitched involuntarily, itching to hold a pencil or paintbrush and draw the image on her mind.

"I don't really get ignored when I stand next to person, you're the first." A husky, deep yet slightly feminine voice sounded beside her, snapping Michiru instantly out of her daydream.

This put Michiru into an immediate swing of mood, by goodness is she highly irritated now.

Without looking at whoever who talked to her, she set her cup down quite loudly on purpose, but steadily.

"And what might my attention be of service to you?" In the most polite tone Michiru can conjure, but obviously sarcastic and annoyed.

Michiru then turned and flashed a cold smile and whoever who was standing there, before she held her breathe as she looked into the deep green eyes. That blonde.

The blonde gave a charming smile, with charming being in all sense of the word put into the essence into the smile Michiru saw. Blonde short, wild hair, beautiful features put together to give a perfect boyish look. Michiru tilt her head a little, and then saw the features also spoke of a beauty of a woman hiding behind this flirty boyish look. The deep green eyes; Michiru silently swore to herself she has never seen eyes as beautiful as this blonde's.

"Universe to this lady?" the blonde enquired. "Hello?"

Michiru suddenly realized she might have looked like a little school girl gaping at a gorgeous star.

"Y-Yeah?"

The blonde relaxed into a small flirting smile. "A ' hello im blah blah' would be nice you know."

"I take it that you're flirting for a quick ride. I'm not interested then. " Michiru replied, quickly composing herself and steadying her breathe.

Michiru noted a flash of annoyance across the blonde's eyes, but disappeared as soon as it came. With the same relaxed small smile, the blonde held Michiru's arm by the elbow lightly, and tug gently to motioned Michiru to bend her face into the direction of the dance floor.

In a low voice, Michiru heard " Look I'm not here to get into your pants, I'm not that kind, okay? But I need to humour my sponsors with me at the party here, tonight. Just drop your name and a number, even if it's made up. I'll be most grateful."

Michiru returned in a low voice as well, but slightly amused "Why, to prove you are a good flirt?"

"No, but to show them I'm not gay."

Now Michiru is highly amused. "I can't say I can trust a woman whom I met less than 5 mins ago with my number who tells me she's not gay."

Now the blonde is shocked. Letting go of the arm, the blonde stared wide eyed at Michiru.

"How did you know?!"

Michiru, now realizing she's in the domineering position in contrast to a minute ago with this blonde, replied with a straight face hinting arrogance " I'm an artist, and I'm not blind to your features."

The blonde didn't look too convinced.

"You just admitted it with your outburst didn't you? So I was right."

Now the blonde looked totally floored.

Michiru now giggled, realizing she had won this mini battle, and she found the blonde's surprise look really funny.

The blonde now gave an uneasy smile, before softly asking again. "Can you help me?" then look shyly at Michiru in the eye. Oddly, Michiru noticed, even though now the blonde is shy, the blonde is still holding her ground. Most guys would glide away at the first second once Michiru had flirted with them and subsequently embarrassed them. Other than Mamoru, this is the only other person Michiru had ever known to have such a stance.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to play a little, "Okay, but I have to make it clear we're only going to start out as friends, and remain friends."

"Why you're attached? So you're just looking for a short thrill?" The blonde asked, turning playful once again.

Michiru laughed as she took out a piece of paper and wrote her cell phone number.

"Here. Shoo now, go show off."

The blonde took the slip, stared at the number as her fingers played with the edges of the slip of paper. It was obvious the blonde didn't want to leave, and was stalling time. Michiru giggled at the blonde's actions, but again, the blonde gave a 'Huh?" look. Finally after a moment of silence that seemed like a long time, the blonde asked the final question that would result in their parting, for tonight.

"I'll think about calling you." The blonde said, in all playfulness. Then turned a little serious. "Name?"

Michiru, not wanting to end this…playful relationship between them.

"Kaioh, is all you get."

"Then Tenoh, is all you get from me."

Michiru giggled, and waved the blonde goodbye as the blonde gave a charming smile and straightened her posture with arrogance like a winner of a small bet to show off a little, and walked away to the group of people the blonde originally was from.

Tenoh huh.

* * *

Hotaru was bobbing up and down excitedly in front of her as Michiru brought the dishes she and Makoto just whipped up in the outers' mansion to set on the big dining table. They were having the senshi gathering as usual in every fortnight. Michiru smiled a loving smile only her family and close friends could witness. Their fight against the Silence of the world was tough, but there was nothing the senshis could not get through, as long as they believed in each other. Finally after a year of suffering, Silence was brought to an end with everything going well. Now, two years past the Silence, life was just enjoyable bliss for Michiru. Although the feeling of missing some part of her life is evident for Michiru, she is contented, just to see a happy family in front sitting round the dining table and enjoying dinner.

"You stupid Usagi stop stealing my fried shrimps!" Rei shouted over the table.

"You're the stupid one not to protect it!" The moon princess, and soon, their future Queen bantered back.

Mamoru turned his attention towards Chibiusa, the daughter of Mamoru and Usagi from the future, who was busy feeding Hotaru like a big sister, to avoid embroiling himself into the imminent food fight between Usagi and Rei.

"Minako here to the rescue!" and gobbled up the fried shrimps remaning on the plate, announcing her entry into the food fight.

Ami looked up from her book as she noticed a blotch of gravy spilled on her page, annoyed and ready for revenge.

Makoto gave a big sisterly sigh, as she watched the food she prepared with all her heart the whole afternoon, flying across the table like a ping pong ball.

Which leaves Setsuna and Michiru, the only two not involve in any action.

Michiru, happy to be a bystander, was now quite annoyed by Setsuna's usual lecture again. She hears this every day.

"How I wish Sailor Uranus was here to see all these."

Well, Michiru knew it wasn't exactly a lecture, but nevertheless annoyed endlessly by Setsuna's reminders that what Michiru was missing was actually this Sailor Uranus, whoever she was. During the mission of ending Silence both of them searched for Uranus until they were at their wits end, until one day Setsuna finally gave up after time passing. Setsuna refused to tell Michiru what she saw at the time gate during her long stint there that only felt like one week for Michiru, but just simply told Michiru that they should stop looking and concentrate on their mission to stop the Silence. For the period up to the end of the Silence that Hotaru was painfully killed then reborned into this world, into the care of Michiru and Setsuna, Setsuna looked so depressed. Michiru knew it had something to do with that Sailor Uranus. After Hotaru came into their lives as their adopted daughter, Setsuna cheered up, but kept talking non-stop to Michiru for the past 2 years about how this Haruka person would have been the greatest 'father' for Hotaru.

Only if Setsuna would outright point to Michiru who exactly was Haruka aka Sailor Uranus. Michiru knew Setsuna knew who it was, and exactly where to find her, after the stint at the time gate. But she wouldn't do so, for a reason unknown to Michiru. Setsuna would only narrate to her events that happened in the past and future, telling her how this Haruka person was like, how loving they were. Setsuna would discuss about Haruka's habits, likes and dislikes, and how Michiru embraced all of them while she couldn't stand it them in the past and future. Setsuna, however, kept tight-lip over how Haruka looked like, Haruka's last name, and all the other information that would give away who Haruka is in the present that Michiru might find.

Yet Setsuna talked about Haruka all day. How annoying.

Michiru sighed and kept her attention fixed on her dinner, half listening and smiing to Setsuna's ramble about this Haruka again on some random incident that Setsuna remembers amid all the noise in the dining room, half closing herself to the rest of the world, thinking about nothing in particular, but escapism into immaterial imagination and thoughts.

'Haruka. Uranus. Haruka. Uranus. Lover. Soulmate. Haruka. Uranus. Lover. Love. Haruka. ' Michiru randomly rolled these string of words off her mind, marveling at how smooth they appear to her as she silently pronounced them in her mouth.

'Haruka. Uranus. Lover. Soulmate. Soul. Soul. Soul. Ou. O. Oh. Tenoh.'

Suddenly her hand stopped moving, as she looked wildly around in disbelief at herself. How, in the world, hell universe, did the name of the blonde she met 3 weeks ago suddenly get strung together with all the thought of Uranus and Haruka? The blonde hadn't even called once!

"Michiru you listening to me?"

Ah, Setsuna caught her zoning out.

"Of course," And Michiru started a summary of the bits and pieces of information Setsuna was rambling about to satisfy Setsuna.

Not that the blonde ever left Michiru's thoughts after that night 3 weeks ago. As Michiru slipped back into the half listening half in her own world state that she expertly disguised into full listener attention over the years, she felt a tug at her skirt.

Hotaru! Her savior.

"Michiru-mama, dirty clothes" Hotaru pouted, near to tears.

"I'm sorry I tried to prevent this but apparently Hotaru was too quick for me. Before I know it she spilled the whole plate of mash food and gravy on herself." Chibiusa tries to explain, with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry I caught a flying piece of chicken I didn't look at them." Even Mamoru feels guilty and looked like a little boy confessing a crime. Michiru couldn't control a giggle at this.

Setsuna eyed Mamoru dangerously, as Michiru smiled and carried Hotaru to the bathroom, while whispering soothing words filled with love for Hotaru to keep Hotaru from crying over her spilled mash.

Hotaru is like Michiru's light at the end of the tunnel. The Michiru when she just found her senshi powers, the Michiru when she's trying to kill Hotaru to prevent Silence were a vast difference to the Michiru now, mother of Hotaru. There was no doubt in Michiru that even at the age of 20, she loved Hotaru like how a mother would love a child. Michiru knew, Setsuna felt the same about Hotaru.

Hotaru's big innocent purple eyes looked at her as they begin to dry, as Michiru's expression soften and cleaned Hotaru up, clothing Hotaru with a fresh set of clean clothes. It constantly haunts her that she actually tried all ways and means to kill this cute little girl she loved so much, barely 2 years ago. Hotaru didn't deserve what she had to go through two years ago, and Michiru is determined to make it up to Hotaru for the rest of her life. In a way, Hotaru was also the reason Michiru had a reason to save the world and stay alive. If there was no Hotaru, Michiru cannot imagine her life floating around success after success, concerts and exhibition, earning million after million with no reason to spend them and no one to go home to. But Setsuna once asked her, what happens after Hotaru grows up and have a life on her own? What would be of Michiru after that? And then would once again remind her of where this Haruka would come into play.

Michiru sent Hotaru back to the dining room once they had finished cleaning up, as she set the dirtied clothes into the washing machine. Haruka, Haruka, Haruka. How sad is it, that her life in the present revolves around somebody she don't even know, and that somebody who might even know she existed.

Her phone rang. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, only to spot an unknown number flashing on the screen. Immediately, she knew who it was.

"Hey Kaioh. It's me, Tenoh."

"Took you long enough to call."

"You were waiting?" Tenoh fake a sounded surprised.

Oops, she let that slip. Michiru giggled to herself, leaned on the washing machine as she chatted.

"Did you succeed in convincing your sponsors you are a straight man?"

Tenoh chuckled. "They were quite surprise. They thought I was going to fail for sure, especially since it was you."

"How come?"

"Naughty Kaioh. You thought we didn't know you Kaioh Michiru, the Kaioh Michiru who was a child prodigy in violin and now a world reknowned violinist, famous for being single yet cool and who shock the world by announcing to public she adopted a child."

There was something about the way the blonde pronounced her first name that Michiru liked it.

"You googled me."

Tenoh chuckled again. "You got me."

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Who really…are you?"

"Tenoh is Tenoh." The blonde beats around the bush playfully.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Ah, good question. I'm a lot of things."

Michiru sighed at this childishness Tenoh displays.

"Okay okay, but it's true. I do a lot of different jobs for a living to get by when one does not enough."

"And?"

"You heard me before. Sponsors. I race professionally so I need them to break me into the formula one world."

"But have you?"

"Not so fast, lady. I have to win the GP2 this season first."

"After you go F1 you'll be a famous racer."

"Perfect fit for a famous violinist, isn't it?"

Michiru momentarily toyed with the imagination of walking on the red carpet to some ceremony with the blonde, hand in hand, with all the paparazzi taking pictures like as if their jobs depended on the quality of pictures. It suddenly occurred to her that she had allowed the blonde to hold her arm 3 weeks ago, something she never let anybody but the senshis and her family do.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I zoned out."

Tenoh chuckled. "Were you thinking of walking hand in hand with me down a red carpet as if it was the most natural thing in the world?"

"How..!!"

The blonde was now laughing hard over the phone, and Michiru couldn't control it but laughed with the blonde.

"Great I didn't think you were a mind reader as well." Michiru said, laughter still evident in her voice.

"And I bet now you're thinking whether I would invite you to my races as VIP."

"I'll consider." In the most arrogant way Michiru could come up with.

"Act proud, I haven't even asked!" Tenoh laughed.

"So are you asking or not?" Michiru pouted jokingly.

"Hold hold, lady. Okay here goes. Would you like to come to my race next week? It's only a test drive race so there won't be much of a crowd and publicity like the real race. Then we can go for dinner afterwards and celebrate my victory."

"You talk as if you're 100 winning."

"It's not 100, it's 101."

"You're proud too" Michiru bantered.

"Just to match you."

Michiru laughed. "Okay pretty girl boy."

"Great, come to the Tokyo circuit near the national park around 2. The race starts at 3. Just tell the guard your name he will let you in and I'll find you after that."

"See you."

"Yeah, good night."

There was silence for a moment.

"C'mon, you hang up." The blonde urged.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it makes me feel better this way."

"Funny. Well, see you." As Michiru pressed the button on her phone to end the call, she noticed Setsuna stood at the doorway of the washing room. Goodness, how long has she been there?

Setsuna said nothing, but the way she looked at Michiru says it all.

Michiru held up her phone. "I…was talking to some person I met in the club 3 weeks ago."

Setsuna maintained her silent look.

Michiru, now pressured by the silence, confessed.

"Alright he, or rather she piqued my interest. I didn't think it would be any harm to try something with a person who interests me."

Setsuna sighed. "I pity Haruka…" and turned to walk away, but Michiru stopped her.

Now Michiru is angry. Talking about this Haruka was already enough, reminding her of the absence and her failure of finding the Sailor Uranus is also bearable. But why does Setsuna expects Michiru to hold onto somebody she doesn't even know?

"Why? I need a life outside of this senshi business!"

Setsuna didn't continue the quarrel, but shake her head and continued to walk, brushing Michiru's hands off. After a few steps, Setusna stopped and turned back, with a sad look on her face. What she said next, shocked Michiru.

"Go ahead. I'm sure Haruka would have wanted you to have someone else, other than her."

* * *

Once again, Michiru was an eight year old child holding her mother's hands while sitting in shock and tears. Her mother's hands were turning cold by the second, and were providing not much comfort to the sight before Michiru. Five dead bodies splayed around her, one of them, bullet ridden and blood soaked, belonged to the father she loved dearly. Another, belonged to a stranger who came out of nowhere to save her mother and her from joining her father. The other 3 were the rude men who slapped her and made her lose one of her baby teeth. They also held up things she knew now as guns and shot her father. They also shot the stranger. Weirdly, she couldn't cry out loud, she couldn't scream. She could only hug her mother closer and closer, as she listened to her mother sobbed. Then the sound of police car sirens came.

Michiru woke up from the nightmare haunting her for the past 12 years.

* * *

Sunday came too quickly, as Michiru rushed through her original schedule to make time for the blonde's race in the afternoon. With Setsuna at home caring for Hotaru, Michiru could rest easy and meet up with the blonde. The excitement of seeing the blonde again running through her body and mind made her feel like a little girl again. She knew this feeling all too well. When she was little, she used to have this excitement before, many times, when a certain stranger always shows up with her favourite candy at her doorstep. She called the stranger "Mentos". She first met the stranger when she was four, when the stranger showed up in front of her at the playground out of thin air, butt naked. She took her mother's comfortable clothes for the stranger, and got scolded dearly for it. Mentos visited her regularly in her childhood, even after her father's death, Mentos seem to know where to find her. All the way until she was ten, the stranger stopped coming. Not as if Michiru didn't search for this stranger. She did, until she got her senshi powers at fourteen. But all the times she spent with Mentos she was so happy, until she forgot to even ask for the stranger's real name. Mentos brought her out for dinner, told her crazy stuff and played with her. What she loved most was the snippets of what Mentos tells her about the future. She actually believed Mentos was a visitor from future that time, until Setsuna told her it was impossible. The only one who controls time is her, and Queen Serenity. No more. This made Michiru angered for some time, at her own childishness, at her own hopeful ideals believing Mentos. She couldn't even remember how Mentos looked like. Her memory before her mother died at 12 were a blur, black and white chapter to her that she would like to chuck somewhere safe, so that they wouldn't be altered in any way. Remembering them and thinking about them in her adulthood was painful, and changing.

Now she stood, dressed up and ready to see this Tenoh whom she had been waiting to see, just in front of the guard post at the Tokyo race circuit.

"I'm Kaioh Michiru, I believe a racer by the name of…"

"Tenoh." The blonde chipped in behind her.

"Oh, you. Go on in." the guard nonchalantly said, without even looking up.

"Perfect timing," Michiru praised as the blonde led her inside.

Tenoh just chuckled.

Inside was a sight Michiru thought it likened to disaster. The smell of oil was everywhere, everthing was dirty and everyone was dirty, except for a shiny red formula one car in the centre of the garage. Tenoh, surprisingly, was clean and looking fresh too. Okay, she admitted, hot.

"Hey aren't you Tenoh's idol?" one of the mechanics asked.

"I went to your concert before!" another said as they surround her. Surely a pretty girl at their garage wasn't an everyday thing to them.

"Hold on hold on, don't scare her" the blonde pulled the shirts of the mechanics from behind.

"You're a beauty!"

"You sure know how to choose Tenoh."

The blonde chuckled again, which was getting very pleasant in Michiru's ears. Then the though dawned on her.

"You are my fan." Michiru said flatly.

The blonde look embarrassed now, blushed a little that Michiru was sure nobody caught the blush but her.

"Biggest fan ever" one of mechanics piped in.

"Yeah he was so crazy about your songs he hears your violin music all the time"

"Hey I just happened to play that CD on my stereo when you came to my apartment okay?" the blonde defended.

"What about the time I stumped on your CD player few weeks ago playing the same CD again?"

"And the time you begged us to accompany you to her concert!"

Michiru laughed at how hard the blonde is blushing now.

Tenoh turned away and pretended to be busy fiddling with the hard plastic of her car.

* * *

True enough, Tenoh won. By a large margin, actually. She looked like she was in her own world in the car, racing like nobody else in own track but her against the win. Michiru is suitably impressed after the race. When the blonde got out her racing car, she flashed a white teeth wide smile with a sense of childishness, like a kid winning her first race and showing it off to her parents in the brightest smile possible that showed all the happiness in the face. But that smile, was only showed to Michiru at Michiru's directions in the stand, because right the next moment she gave a cool look at her competitors and mechanics when they congratulated her and acted like she didn't care if she won the race or not. Michiru laughed.

Dinner at a posh restaurant was next, as Tenoh skillfully whisked Michiru away from the garage and out of the Tokyo circuit shortly after the race had ended to avoid all the questions and staring eyes. Michiru liked the way the blonde carried herself, assertive yet a little shy, cute yet cool, calm yet excited. She felt such a strong attraction towards Tenoh's life that she couldn't help bombarding questions at the blonde the whole night, from interests to her favourite sweet.

"Hey I've been telling you like my whole personality so what, you can have a personality assessment of me?" the blonde joked over dinner.

"No, I'm just taking precaution so every time if I needed help from you I could use those information to attract you to me."

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

Michiru paused, seemingly to search through her memory of what to tell Tenoh, and what not to.

"Favourite sweet?" the blonde urged on.

"Mentos" Michiru answered as her eyes remained fixed on her dinner, deep in thought. Then she suddenly jerked her head up and met the playful green eyes of the blonde. Suddenly a flash of memory came to her, but was gone the next second as the blonde spoke again.

"Freshmaker. Figures. You don't look like those who brush their teeth after every meal." The blonde teased.

Michiru smiled a genuine smile, then realize a little lately the blonde's teasing." Hey I have white teeth like you! Maybe whiter."

What was the memory flash? The green eyes, Mentos had green eyes too, she suddenly remembered.

Dinner was a fast affair when Michiru was having fun, and soon she find herself in Tenoh's car driving along the sea for a short ride before the blonde took her home. The ride was mostly in silence, but oddly it is comforting silence, just plainly Michiru enjoying the companionship of the blonde by the blonde simply being there.

"Wait wait don't go to my house, drive a few blocks away and stop me there." Michiru suddenly said, which made the blonde halt quite suddenly.

"Why?"

"Don't ask." Michiru said, suddenly feeling very sick of seeing Setsuna and answering a string of stupid questions that she would never ask herself if Setsuna were to see the blonde pull over at the mansion.

"No coffee?" the blonde gave a cheeky smile.

"I don't live alone, you know."

"I know, I googled." Tenoh chuckled.

"Google really has everything." Michiru muttered and made a mental note to herself to google her own name and see what's on the web these days about her and her information one of these days as the blonde got off and opened the door for Michiru to get out. A perfect gentleman.

Michiru giggled as she got off, and the blonde shut the door behind.

"So how was I?" the blonde asked as she leaned against her Ferrari car casually, looking so sensual in her white formal shirt black pants and a black coat over.

"Not bad, I might consider."

"Do I get a second date?" the blonde probed.

Michiru paused a while, then without saying anything, leaned into the blonde and kissed the blonde on the lips. She felt her lips stunned momentarily, then moved to caress her lips with hers. The kiss lasted long; each of them unwillingly to break the contact. Then they broke apart, for breath, but the blonde took her lips again, this time with more force, and tasted her lips urgently. Michiru parted her lips for the blonde to dive a tongue inside her mouth. The fiery reaction the blonde evoked in Michiru shocked herself, but she thoroughly enjoyed it. After what seemed like a longtime, the blonde pulled apart first, and stared at Michiru with an unreadable expression.

Michiru gave a reassuring smile, which made the blonde smile back brightly.

"Does that answer your question?" Michiru teased.

The blonde looked too happy to even answer her back. As Michiru walked off into the distance, to go back to the outers' mansion for a happy night. When Michiru heard the car engine start up and drove away, she slowed down her steps and bounced in each step, like a school girl enjoying her first date happily. But actually in all sense, this was her first real date that she gave her date real consideration for a relationship. It made her happy that the blonde didn't fail like the rest of the guys who asked her out before, but succeeded in making her want to just be beside the blonde more and more. She was thinking of nicknames, then it struck her.

She still didn't know the blonde's first name. Or was Tenoh her first name? Then what's her last name?

A flash of shadow then caught her attention. She was being followed. Using her instincts and reaching into her bag for her henshin stick, she clutched the henshin stick tightly as she duck around wall by wall, hoping to catch a glimpse of who was it behind her. Manuevering her way, she finally found a corner to snuck in and to wait and pounced on her stalker, saving her the trouble of a direct confrontation. Waiting, waiting, until the footsteps that sounded like bare feet got nearer. She then sprung at instinct's call only to be caught and wrestled a little then held by two strong hands that locked her amrs to the die of her while she stood dumbfounded, staring at the face she was thinking of and just saw ten minutes ago.

"Tenoh!"

"Michiru." The blonde said calmly, as she released her grip on Michiru.

Silently, Michiru was glad for the first time, the blonde called her without honorifics by her first name. And it sounded so pleasant. But it's a little too fast for the blonde to do that isn't it? Michiru mused in her head while she observed the person beside her is wearing different clothes then she is ten mintes ago.

The blonde noticed it and spoke first.

"I er, changed out of the uncomfortable suit."

Michiru, still suspicious, asked "Why were you following me?"

The blonde scratched her head. Something about the blonde tells Michiru that she looks a little older.

The blonde chuckled, and held out a stick of Mentos mint candy which the blonde hid in her pocket.

"To give you this. And to make sure you get home safely." The blonde said, now appear visibly more relaxed then just now.

"Where are your shoes?"

"I ran out of the car, forgot them." The blonde answered easily, not before asking a weird question that piqued Michiru's suspicions again. "Today's our first date,no?"

"Yeah"

"I guess I impressed you?"

"Shocked me." Michiru now, casting her doubts aside, as she walked side by side with the blonde to home.

"What's your first, or last name?" Michiru asked, now outside the outers' mansion. It's all dark, except for a light coming from the hall, Tenoh noticed.

Tenoh chuckled and said with a little arrogance "You'll find out soon enough." And with ease, leaned into Michiru for a goodnight kiss, before she turned and strode away into the darkness. Michiru, feeling a little taken aback by the events, went back to the house.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Michiru and the blonde's first date, and it now bothers Michiru a lot what was Tenoh's first name, last name. The subsequent times they went out for dinner or the movies, or plain hanging out with each other after work, Michiru never had a chance to ask; the blonde avoided the question with skills likened of a pro lawyer who can talk their way into white being black. Setsuna, of course, was now even more evidently bothered by Michiru's date, but controlled her questions and reaction. It was almost as if Michiru and Setsuna were in the midst of a cold war in the senshi gathering that evening.

Usagi, the future Queen, always the first to break the ice and meditate things up, in an unusual way of hers, did so again.

"Are you two angry with each other?" Usagi asked, blue eyes innocently darting from Michiru to Setsuna as she looked so cute with her mouth full of the chocolate cake Michiru baked with Hotaru that afternoon.

Mamoru shyly used a cloth to wipe his girlfriend's cheeks to remove the chocolate stains.

There was a thing about Mamoru and Usagi that made Michiru kind of jealous of the both of them.

Setsuna was the first to speak, but she directed it at Michiru. "Tell them, and I wanna know the name too." Without looking at Michiru at all.

Michiru sighed, and announced. "I'm dating."

As expected, there were gasps and heaves of breaths all round the dining table.

"I don't exactly know her name yet, she hasn't told me her full name yet." Michiru continued on, now a little intimidated by the attention she had drawn.

Usagi, as innocent as ever, asked the question Michiru dreaded. "What about Sailor Uranus? Isn't he your soulmate?"

"Well, she is, as we all know, in the future and the past. But now in the present, we don't' know if she'll even appear at all."

"What if she did? Later?" Another dreaded question, asked by nobody else but her dear innocent Queen.

"I'll…have to see what happens then."

Then murmurs of doubts and approval rang around the dining table as Mamoru joked to Hotaru about having a father, which Hotaru stared at him widely with her purple eyes and asked if it is "Haruka-papa". Another dreaded reaction, Michiru thought. She would have lots of clearing to do later, especially with Hotaru.

Mamoru shook his head, "nope, not her."

That made Hotaru started flailing her arms and legs around instantly, and then she pulled on Mamoru's jet black short hair as he tried to calm her down. Michiru was up at the next instant pulling Hotaru into an embrace and carrying Hotaru to calm the little child down, while whispering soothing words. Hotaru didn't stop, and wailed in her loudest voice insisting she only has one "Haruka-papa".

"Hotaru!" Michiru exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Michiru-mama, I see Haruka-papa yesterday!" Hotaru wailed.

That shocked Michiru.

"Where?" Michiru asked, in a quieter voice.

"I think it's playground after she got let out from school." Setsuna, finally speaking.

"How do you know it's Haruka-papa?" Michiru asked Hotaru, but Setsuna answered.

"Uranus! Uranus!" Hotaru said, now burying her face into her Michiru-mama's shoulders.

"She saw Haruka, I know. She describe her features exactly the way Haruka looks."

"Setsuna, please, tell me how to find this Haruka." Michiru now, pleaded, desperate.

Setsuna kept quiet, and walked into her room, closing the door and didn't come out.

* * *

The gathering ended on a bad note, with Hotaru feeling desperate to see her papa again, and Michiru feeling desperate as ever. After putting Hotaru to bed, Michiru phoned the first and last person she wanted to see, Tenoh.

"Hey lovely, what's up so late?" came a sleepy voice at the other end of the line. The husky voice calmed Michiru a little.

"Hey…nothing much. I just wanted to hear your voice." Michiru answered, truthfully.

Tenoh chuckled the laugh Michiru had come to love in the two short weeks. "How's your gathering?"

Michiru had completely forgotten she had lied to the blonde about going to an old class reunion."Not very good."

"Classmates turn paparazzi?" Tenoh teased again.

Michiru stayed silent.

"Need me to punish any of them? Name, location, how badly you want them beaten," the blonde teased again.

"How old are you, Tenoh?"

"21, I thought you knew that already?"

"Do you love me?" and Michiru held her breathe.

There was silence on the other end, before a strong reply came, that sounded serious and nothing like the sleepy playful voice just now. "I love you."

Michiru, happy and relieved finally released her breathe.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Now the blonde was starting to sound worried.

"Michiru?" the blonde tried again.

Still silence.

"Michiru do you want me to come over now?"

"No no, it's nothing. I love you too."

"Hey it's no trouble at all I can-"

"Really, I just wanted to hear you say that." Michiru reassured.

"Really?" the blonde don't really sound convinced.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay? Go to sleep."

"Alright."

Silence again.

"You hang up." The blonde spoke again.

Michiru smiled, even though she knew the blonde couldn't see it.

"Night." And click, goes the phone. That was all Michiru needed to hear to throw herself into Tenoh's arms. That was Michiru needed to hear to brace herself for the battle of upsetting all her family. That was all Michiru needed to kick Sailor Uranus, and whoever Haruka was aside, when the time comes. All she hoped was Tenoh to stay with her, until the end, despite all Michiru's secrets and shortfalls.

* * *

Mentos. Michiru saw herself as an ten year old now, holding a bar of mentos given to her by Mentos. Mentos held her and swirl her around in the playground. Then Mentos helped her in her homework which her mother refused to even touch. She remembers lying on the rooftop of her old apartment block that she and her mother moved into after her father died, where her mother spent all her time drinking and singing till she died of overdose when Michiru's twelve. Michiru laid beside Mentos and told the stranger all her problems, all her loneliness. How the kids at school refused to play with her, how reporters keep bugging her about the death of her father up until then, how her mother hates her. How the violin instructor bullies her in his rough teaching, how the pool nearby got demolished and she had to walked a mile for the next public pool to swim at. Mentos just listened, and sometimes held her hand as she cried while pouring her problems out, or hugged her comforting her. Mentos didn't say much most of the time, just a smile and comforting gesture. Then Mentos would do things with her that nobody else would, play, swim in the sea, eat dinner outside with, and even going wild taking her on a ride in a car that Mentos seemingly changed everytime she went out with her. Everyday Mentos shows up was a good day to Michiru, and she prayed to every God up there, whichever that would listen to her, to bless her with a good day. Michiru woke up with startled by the memory as she remembers crying every night after her mother died, that Mentos abandoned her, she was nobody. Michiru bent over her covers into a sitting postion in bed, trying her best to remember how Mentos looked like, the face, the height, the touch. But nothing comes to her head. She tried and tried, until she finally cried.

* * *

Setsuna had ignored her for two weeks already, and it's starting to get o Michiru about her friend's ignorance. Why couldn't Setsuna understand her? Dates with Tenoh were getting so frequent that they meeting almost every day. Tenoh was replacing Hotaru now as Michiru's calming medicine, as Hotaru's frequent talks and squeals of joy of seeing her Haruka-papa now become more apparent, and that stressed Michiru out to one day have to tell Hotaru she do not know the person Hotaru knew so much about, and how Hotaru would react to seeing Tenoh at the end of the day, as her father figure. Something about Tenoh told Michiru they would last a lifetime. Moments like now, for example. The blonde had fallen asleep on Michiru's shoulders now at an open air cinema in the blonde's car. Michiru's arms were around the blonde, stroking the soft silky sand coloured hair while watching the movie, and listening to the blonde's steady breathing. She could do this forever, she thought. It just felt so right to be with the blonde. This continued until almost near the end of the movie, she felt the blonde wake up. Tenoh gave such a cute yawn that Michiru couldn't resist kissing her cheeks.

"Hey, ah sorry I fell asleep."

"I'm angry." Michiru pouted jokingly as she crossed her arms in mock anger.

"Ah…I'll make it up to you by showering my full attention to you the whole night."Tenoh said in the most sexy voice she could use.

By Gods, it turned Michiru on.

"Pervert." Michiru, blushing at the suddenly hot feeling.

The blonde laughed and tickled her girlfriend.

"Do you want to meet my daughter?" Michiru asked, now head resting on Tenoh's chest. The movie had long ended, but they stayed at spot just talking, and cuddling now.

"Why not? I've been wanting to." Tenoh replied with ease.

Michiru, surprised, sat right up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, tomorrow?"

Michiru broke into a bright smile.

* * *

Michiru, in all anticipation, was holding Hotaru's hands as they walked to the restaurant that Tenoh was supposed to be waiting. Michiru was scared though; Hotaru is somebody whom she willing to sacrifice everything for as well. Michiru was not sure is things would work out between she and Tenoh, if Hotaru were to totally reject Tenoh. Her steps slowed down… and then stopped, as she looked up the night sky. Michiru closed he eyes and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the meeting that would potentially decide her life; this was it. Hotaru would be the major deciding factor whether she would continue her relationship with Tenoh. It is only times like this she is quite relieve to be aware she still does not know the blonde's full name. At least, they are not yet totally acquainted, there was still distance.

Michiru wonder when will winter finally come, when she heard a scream. Instantly, Michiru carries Hotaru up in a protective gesture and then hurry to see what's going on. After making her way through crowds of running people, she saw the disturbing sight. Youma. Again.

When they ever stop and leave her in peace. It was long since she last fought, but it was only days ago since she last transformed. Even though relative peace had taken place, the senshis do train still. You never know when days like these will pop out. Hotaru was Michiru's main concern now, since Hotaru will be all alone if Michiru engages the youma and be a potential hostage target. Michiru could run and hand Hotaru over to Tenoh, who was waiting just a few streets away, but what if Hotaru refuses to be cared by the blonde? Before Michiru could react and snap out of her thoughts, the youma had already targeted her. 5 fire spits were spouted at her. Untransformed and desperate, the only thing Michiru could do was to cover Hotaru using her body and hoped for the best.

"Dead Scream." A calm voice boomed over Michiru's ears.

"Hurry transformed!" shouted Pluto.

Thank God for her.

Michiru immediately whispered her command and clutch her henshin, while not letting Hotaru go. Pluto was toying the youma with her rod, but could only do just that to prevent Neptune from getting hit. Pluto had no chance to an attack at the youma. Neptune decided to chance it. She let go of Hotaru's hands for a moment and prepared to launch a deep submerge at the youma, when the youma shot whirls of fireball in circular motion. Before Neptune could do anything, one of the fireballs was flying head on the Hotaru's directions. Hotaru, eyes tearing already due to being left alone, was rooted to the spot. Neptune tried to make a mad dash for Hotaru, and lunge her whole body while shutting her eyes tightly and make a quick prayer that she would be the one hurt instead of Hotaru.

Neptune landed on the ground flatly and hard. Immediately, tears sting her eyes. If she didn't get hit, Hotaru must have. Neptune clinched her hands into fists, as she struggled to get up, fearing the sight before her will crumble her instantly, leaving her no longer anymore will to live. She opened her eyes, only to see somebody she last expected to see.

"Shhh..shhh.." A calm and warm hand stroked Hotaru's head. Hotaru didn't cry, but bury her face into Sailor Uranus's shoulder.

"Papa…Papa…"Hotaru whimpered into Uranus's chest.

Turning around, Uranus flash an angry look at Pluto, who caught it while still busy distracting the youma. Neptune just stared in wide shock at the person before her. Uranus. Her soulmate destined by the Gods. Her supposedly lover. The Haruka. Unable to move, Neptune just stood there. Their eyes met briefly Uranus turned her attention towards the incoming group of inner senshis and Sailormoon, who were swiftly put into action and finished of the youma Pluto was holding off.

The youma disappeared into the thin air, leaving only shiny dusts behind as remnants. Sailor Mercury and Mars hurried to study the specks left, while the rest just stared at a Hotaru carrying Uranus, it was not long before all eyes were on Uranus.

"Pluto." Uranus said through her clenched teeth, eyes glaring at Pluto. Of course she was angry, she told Pluto to protect Michiru and Hotaru so many times even she gets sick of talking about it. But this time she had to call Pluto to come to help! Pluto sent an apologetic look to Uranus. The inners just stare at their exchange in shocked silence. Uranus whispered something to Hotaru and put a smiling Hotaru down, and took a quick glance at Neptune, before turning back to walk.

"Haruka!"

Uranus stopped and gave a questioning look at Neptune.

"How…How can I find you?"

Uranus tilted her head.

"Whats your full name? Where are you? Why aren't you looking for us?" Neptune's words rang desperation.

Uranus frowned, then her expression softened.

Neptune was crying.

"Why?? I'm Kaioh Michiru. I live at Juuban outskirts. I give concert all over the world and every time ther is a concert there is definitely a song containing message for you! Find me! Why won't you!"

Uranus remained silent as Pluto go over to Neptune and attempted to close her mouth. Neptune pushed Pluto away and clenched her teeth.

"I have found someone else to love. I have found someone else to share family with! Aren't you suppose to love me? Aren't you supposed to care for me? Aren't we supposed to be soulmates?!" Neptune shouted in the midst of all the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Where are you??WHERE WERE YOU?!" it sounded more like a statement of scolding rather than a question.

Uranus bowed her head, and continued walking, while Neptune sobbed in Pluto's arms.

Hotaru went beside Neptune and hugged Neptune.

"Papa says I will see her soon, as she told me to tell you she loves you, even if you don't love her back."

* * *

The 21 year old Tenoh Haruka stood by the bush near the restaurant entrance, waiting for Kaioh Michiru and her daughter. Haruka was starting to get worried, where were they? Michiru is not that kind who is adept to be late. But guess who shows up? Her.

"Where are you from?" Haruka asks the Uranus approaching her.

Uranus gave a charming smile, "Guess."

"C'mon don't give me the crap. Today's the day I was supposed to meet Michiru's daughter, but she didn't come."

"Alright, I'm from 8 years later, Mar 31. I'm supposed to be at work."

Haruka smiled at the 29 year old her and asked, "Will she come?"

"No. Not today. I'm not cold, but I'm using up my senshi power. I don't wanna go home dead beat."

"Let's go my home now, and your home 8 years ago."

"Right." As they got into the car and drove to the apartment.

* * *

"Tell me about something 8 years from now."

"No."

"Will I find Neptune?"

"…"

"Will I be a famous racer?"

"You already know the answer now."

"What happens to Kaioh Michiru?"

"…"

"Will we still know each other?"

"…"

"Damn it! Tell me something! I love her damn it!" Haruka now angered by her future self lack of answers.

The 29 year old just smile. "Life's like that, kiddo."

"I love her! I don't want to, find a Neptune and be with her just because I was supposed to!"

"…"

"Alright I give up asking you anything."

"…"

"Will I still love her?"

"…"

"Do you still love her?"

Haruka felt her brain twitching and an imminent headache is approaching as she tries to listen to what her younger self is saying.

"Okay okay fine, what's the lottery tomorrow?"

"How am I supposed to remember that?"

Haruka held her head now. "I think I'm going back already."

The younger Haruka just turn away and waved, without even looking at the older one.

"And…yes, I still love her. Today will be a rough day, kiddo." And disappeared, leaving a pile of clothing on the floor of Haruka's apartment. Haruka sighed as she bent down to pick up the leftover clothing.

She made a mental note to concentrate with all her powers the next time she time travels to travel to the future and see for herself, instead of keep going back to the past.

* * *

The sight of Uranus still haunts her now. She just cannot seem to get the sight of a silent Uranus out her mind. Michiru sighed and turned around in bed. Why,of all time, of all days, did Uranus choose to show up and even left those words that haunt her dearly? Why? Tenoh. Michiru bolted right up. What of Tenoh? But Uranus come and goes as she pleases. Michiru told Uranus her full name, her address. All Uranus needed to do was to come. Why can't Uranus come? Why? Did Uranus also have a life herself, and was unwilling to give it up for the sake of her? Didn't Uranus know Michiru was waiting for her? Hotaru looked so happy to be with Uranus, it pains Michiru to see Hotaru separate from Uranus that time. Why is Uranus doing all this?

All the questions gave Michiru a headache, and it only intensified when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id : Tenoh.

"Hello?"

"Hey…It's me."

"I know."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry for today…"

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to know if you're fine."

"Yeah, no, I don't know" Michiru confessed.

"Still not feeling well?"

"Yeah…" How badly Michiru wanted to tell Tenoh that her life was in a mess.

"Want to go to the doctor?"

"No…" But suddenly Michiru regretted that answer. She just pushed away a reason to see the blonde.

Haruka paused for a while and took in the silence. Whatever the reason Michiru didn't come today, she didn't like it.

"Michiru."

"Yeah?"

"I'll never leave you if I could." Haruka decided to say.

Michiru was silent. Then Haruka realized Michiru was sobbing.

"Tenoh…I love you. But I can't. I really can't go on like this." Michiru sobbed.

Haruka stayed silent and feared for the worst.

"You know how important Hotaru is to me, I'm sorry…" Michiru continued sobbing.

Haruka remained silent.

"Let's…let's end it."

"Just answer me one thing. Were you happy when you're with me?"

Michiru nodded wildy as she said yes. Tears rolled down her face uncontrollably.

Haruka sighed. "Good. You hang up."

Silence as on the line for a moment, only the soft sound of quiet sobbing could Haruka hear, before a click came that put her on dial tone. Haruka hung up the phone and slouched over her couch. So this is how it ends, she is stuck with this unknown Neptune whom she never met, but mysteriously saved before a lot of time. Why does it have to end this way?? Because she is a Sailor senshi? Because she has a problem that nobody could solve? Haruka laughed a bitter laugh as well, as she thought it's probably better. Michiru won't know she time travels and have to deal with it. Some woman she does not love will have to. With that last thought, Haruka disappeared, leaving only the clothes she was wearing on her apartment floor.

On the other side of Tokyo, Michiru laid in her bed, crying with all her might.

* * *

Haruka arrived at a place she recognized to be roughly 15 years ago in Tokyo, as usual, butt naked except her henshin. She transforms immediately, and proceeded to steal some clothes and money like she always does for survival. She nicked clothes and money off a drunkard near the old Juuban high school and peeped at the time and date. She was quite right. To be exact it was the 7th of June 13 years ago, at 7.20pm. Instantly, Haruka recognizes the time and date. She has arrive at her nightmare again. To watch how her parents die in a freak accident of running cars isn't something anyone wants to watch over and over. She replays the events in her head again. She, an 8 year old, would be sitting at the living room watching cartoons when her neighbor would knock the door. Then she would find a highly shaken neighbour of hers holding her, telling her they would take of her in the place of her parents, before breaking the news to a innocent 8 year old Haruka. The other side of the street, her parents at around 5 mins from now would be ran over by a lorry that lost control. Haruka chuckled at the number of Harukas she would probably spot at the accident site.

So Haruka sat at the park bench and closed her eyes, waiting for all the events to happen, and nature would just send her out of the nightmare and back home.

* * *

If Michiru could do anything to get Tenoh out of her mind, she would. But the past week was a terrible torture for her. Every day and every moment, not one time did the blonde left her mind. Michiru thought the distance between them would make breaking up easy, but look, how wrong she was. Setsuna treated Michiru like Queen for the past week though, showering all her attention on Michiru and refusing to leave Michiru alone. Michiru found it weird, especially if they were on super bad terms just that day of the fight.

"The youma was investigated to be a solo case, hence nothing to worry." Setsuna chirped happily.

Michiru eyed her doubtful.

"Oh the store across the street has a discount today and I'm thinking of going to have a look. You wanna come with me?"

Michiru asked the million dollar question. "Why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

Setsuna bowed her head. "I've let Uranus down. I promised her I would protect yours and Hotaru's life, and I failed that time. "

Michiru then, intrigued by the mention of interaction between Setsuna and Uranus, asked again "Who is Uranus in real life?"

"…"

"c'mon she told Hotaru she was going to see her again real soon."

"Haruka."

"I know!"

"Is a racer."

That left Michiru wide eyed.

"I don't know what she raced in, or what she does. I only know she is a professional racer."

Racer. Tenoh might know!

As Michiru reached for the phone, she paused after she grabbed it, then sat down staring at the dial pad.

How was she supposed to ask her ex-girlfriend to find her future girlfriend?

"You should get that girl out of your mind ASAP." Setsuna chided, Michiru remained silent.

"You'll only love Haruka, past, future AND present."

"I just broken that, haven't I?" Michiru retorted weakly.

Setsuna shook her head. "Only Haruka."

"Then explain why am I in love with Tenoh. Right at this moment."

Setsuna fell silent.

" I…Setsuna…I…can't just keep waiting around for Uranus..or Haruka to pop out. For all you know I don't even love her you only presume I do in whatever future you saw."

"She definitely loves you"

"She is loving somebody whom she never even met in her real life!"

"What if she can't meet you because of some really serious reason? Like being sick? Or being held up by family? Is it fair to her that you give up waiting for her because you found some girl to crush on?"

"It's not a crush!"

"No matter what, I'll never let you be together with anyone else but Haruka."

"Make me." Michiru coldly replied.

"You want to risk world destruction? You want to risk the survival of man kind? You want to risk Crysal Tokyo?"

"I don't really care."

"Think about Hotaru!"

Michiru fell silent, and put back the phone. But her thoughts never left a certain green eye blonde.

Haruka lost.

For the first time in her life, she actually lost a race. Badly. She was not even 2nd, but 8th on the grid. It's only a test drive race, but then again, she never lost. Why? Haruka laughed a crazy laughter, one that even she herself cannot recognize her own laugh. Michiru leaving her has driven her mad, so mad until she cannot drive the car. What's the point of wind if it does not have a direction to blow to? She laughed again, a hard mad laughter as she exited the race track and out of the place, and sped down the high way. Her head bobbed..and soon, she pulled her car at the side of the road and disappeared.

* * *

An aqua haired young girl, about 4 years of age stared wide eye at her. Haruka gave an embarrassed smile at the young girl, whose shock of having a stranger appearing at her back yard out of the blue was further added on the sheer nakedness of the stranger. Haruka gave an awkward chuckle.

"Hiya…What's your name?"

The girl went even wider eye. Her deep blue eyes lost its shine in bewilderness and fear.

Haruka scratched her head. How was she going to do this? She can't rob a little girl no matter how desperate she was. Neither can she transform, she will scare her.

"Mi-mi-michiru." Came a soft, timid reply.

Haruka looked at the little girl and smiled.

"Can you get me some clothes? I'm cold."

Michiru nodded and ran into the house, only to appear half an hour later with some old worn female clothes in her tiny hands.

Haruka was cold to death, but by goodness was she glad Michiru came back.

One look at the little girl, and Haruka knew who it was when the girl was all grown up.

"You like Mentos, right?" Haruka asked kindly.

The little girl merely nodded.

"I'll bring some over next time I visit."

The little girl's face broke into a smile, then into a frown.

"Who are you?"

Haruka thought for a while, that it's better not to tell the little girl her real name, in case her parents really went to look for the real Haruka somewhere around Tokyo, she would be altering history.

"Mentos"

The little girl giggled, just like how Michiru would do in Haruka's time.

"Are you an alien?"

Haruka chuckled. "No I'm not, I'm a time traveler."

"What's that?"

"Uh-uh, quiz time. Go look up on it, next time I come you tell me the answer I'll give you extra mentos."

Haruka felt her headache intensified, as she heard a cheerful bright "okay!", and disappeared.

Later on, Michiru got scolded dearly for playing with her mother's clothes, and Michiru decided to blame it on Mentos.

* * *

Kaioh Michiru gave up. Tenoh was suffocating her. Tenoh was filling her. Tenoh was everywhere. Michiru felt like she couldn't live another day without at least seeing the blonde again, one last time. One last time, she told herself. It's been two weeks since their break up and she needed to see the blonde and memorize her face, and keep it close to heart and not forget it. She regretted once already, she forgot how Mentos looked like. Even though Mentos had been her best friend all her childhood, she actually forgotten. Even now she still kicked herself for forgetting. Picking up the phone, she dialed Tenoh's number by heart.

The phone was answered, but there was a paused before the person spoke.

"Michiru?"

" I want to see you."

"Where are you now?"

"No, don't come here. Meet me at the national park, the fountain, please. Now."

"I'll be right there."

Silence.

Michiru was waiting for Tenoh's usual line of letting her hang up first, but instead, after a while, the line clicked. Michiru instantly regretted that phone call, and wonder to herself if Tenoh had already found a new lover.

Haruka paced about the national park's fountain nervously. Why the sudden Michiru's call? Did something happen? Did Michiru get bullied? Or is Michiru sick? When Michiru finally was in sight, Haruka felt a knot tied in her stomach as she is reminded of the sad fact; they have broken up, Michiru can never be hers. Michiru approached Haruka slowly, but it was Haruka who made the first move. She scooped Michiru up into a tight embrace and kissed Michiru with all her wanting for the past two weeks. Michiru returned the kiss with the same fervor. Her lips parted voluntarily for Haruka's tongue to slip into her, setting them both on fire with their fiery kiss. When they broke apart, Haruka held Michiru tightly as Michiru cling onto Haruka as if for her dear life.

"Let's run away…" whispered Haruka.

"Deal." Michiru whispered back, easing herself inside Haruka's arms and taking in the scent of Haruka.

Unwilling to let go, Haruka kept talking with Michiru in her arms.

"I'll meet you at the train station near your home. Take everything you need, your daughter if you must. I'll handle the rest."

"I have more than enough money for us to live for the next fifty years."Michiru giggled sadly into Haruka's chest.

Haruka laughed.

"So do I."

* * *

Michiru thought she had gone mad, sneaking into the house and sneaking here and there packing her bags. Why on earth did she let Tenoh drive her so mad to abandon everything she had known? Hell, she actually agreed to abandon Hotaru! Tenoh, Tenoh, Tenoh. What has she done to her? She lifted her bags onto her shoulder and walked to Hotaru's room. Michiru cannot believe herself, Hotaru, she was leaving Hotaru for Tenoh. She set her bag down and knelt beside Hotaru's bed, and stroked her daughter's head. No matter what happens, she would always love Hotaru. Michiru lifted her hand to feel her daughter's forehead and the sudden realization hit her. Immediately, Michiru made a bolt to the phone and dialed the hospital's emergency number. Then she dialed to Haruka's cell.

"My daughter..." Michiru choked out, in midst of her tears.

Haruka remained silent.

"I cannot…" Michiru cried.

Haruka sighed, yet again.

"Michiru it's alright."

"No it's not! Tenoh my daughter has high fever and I'm just about to leave her. But if I go to her I lose you. I love you, Tenoh. I love you more than anything in the world. I don't even care if the whole world would be in chaos if I defied the Gods, fate, everything in the world that is against us being in love. But I can't just leave my daughter dying here!"

Haruka then remembered Michiru still didn't know her first name. "Which hospital?"

"Huh?"

"I won't leave you, for goodness sake. Trust me! Where?"

"Juuban. It is the nearest."

Haruka could hear sirens at the other end as Michiru shouted for her housemate.

"Hang up, now. I'll be there. Trust me."

"I love you. " Michiru last desperate cry to assure herself.

"I love you too" Haruka replied.

Michiru put down the phone. That was all she needed to keep her going amidst all the chaos of her personal life.

* * *

Michiru sat by Hotaru in the children's hospital bed and held Hotaru's hand tightly in hers. Thank goodness it was only high fever that was easily put down. Hotaru had to rest in hospital though, and stay in for check up. Hotaru had everyone worried, the whole senshi gang was here. Silently keeping their little Sailor Senshi of Death company. Setsuna looked the wildest, and the most shocked, while Michiru simply looked tired.

"Michiru, go get some coffee and breathe some fresh air. We'll be here." Smiled Usagi. Michiru really need to be thankful for her ever-so-kind Queen. Michiru was sure Usagi knew what had been going on in the outers' mansion. Setsuna would've told them to try stop Michiru from doing whatever she is doing to prevent world destruction. Yet Usagi now, even when Michiru looked like the perfect sinner, still didn't hold any grudges against Michiru.

Afterall, Michiru was only human to be selfish.

Michiru bowed her head, and left the room.

"Michiru!" a husky voice snapped Michiru out her self-guilty delusion that was leading her to nowhere but pacing around the hospital lobby.

Michiru's face uncontrollably broke into a small smile as Tenoh took her into her arms.

"How's your daughter?"

"You wanna see her?"

"Yeah, after all she's your daughter. Soon to be mine too." Tenoh teased lightly.

Michiru's tired smile widened, "Come," and pulled the blonde's hand as they walked to the hospital room, only to be stopped dead in front of Hotaru's room with all the senshis outside except Chibiusa who was in Hotaru's room now. Setsuna looked as if she was going to faint as she pointed her tanned finger at Haruka.

"You…you…" Setsuna stammered.

Michiru brushed the blonde behind and stand protectively in front of Haruka. "She's my girlfriend, and she's here to see my daughter," In a serious voice.

"Hey, you must be Sets." Haruka gave her trademark smirk.

Michiru turned wide-eyed, and spun to stare at the blonde.

"I don't remember telling you her name?"

Haruka returned her a questioning look that says clearly 'I-greeted-a-friend,-why?' look.

"How did you know her?"

Haruka shrugged, indicating randomness, but Michiru and Setsuna knew it meant a secret.

Setsuna finally snapped out of her dazed mode.

"Tenoh Haruka! Haruka! Harukaaaa…Oh my goodness, I'm going mad. I'm really going mad." Setsuna said.

Now everyone else is stunned. Haruka, that Haruka?

"Where are you from?" Setsuna asked with finality.

"Here." Replied Haruka, still confused.

There was a moment of silence which made Haruka frown. Who are they? "Can I see Michiru's daughter now?" she finally broke the silence.

Michiru fainted.

* * *

Michiru woke up feeling a back ache, but she was on someone's lap obviously. She squinted when her eyes adjusted painfully to the bright lights above her head. She looked up, to see Haruka bent over and looking at her intently.

"Tenoh…" Michiru called out and tried to sit up, to only pushed back to lying position by Haruka.

"You fainted, you need rest."

Michiru closed her eyes and try to recall all the events right up to her fainting. Hotaru having high fever, seeing Tenoh at the hospital the entrance waiting for her, and then…Michiru bolted up right and stared at the blonde.

"Tenoh HARUKA."

"Yeah?" Haruka answered.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"You never asked for my first name."

"Then you're…"

"Hello Neptune in disguise," Haruka smiled, cutting her off.

Michiru cupped her mouth with her hand, and then knock her head lightly, still unable to take in all the shock.

"Why did you never tell me!" Michiru burst, now angered at all the drama that came out of the miscommunication.

Haruka laughed, which made Michiru angrier.

"What does it matter now, as long as I can be with you."

Michiru ignore the blonde. "How's Hotaru-"

"MAMA!" Hotaru pounced on Michiru.

"PAPA!" Hotaru proceeded to give Haruka a big hug. Haruka hugged back.

"Papa, younger." Hotaru took a good long look at Haruka after the embrace.

Michiru ignored the comment.

"That's because you saw the older Haruka-papa." Setsuna piped in.

Michiru, still angry at Haruka was ready to bow at Setsuna.

"She's so young and you took her to time travel?" Michiru asked coldly.

Setsuna look at Haruka, who shook her head and looked away.

"Think whatever you want, Michiru. But the truth is Hotaru had seen Haruka before."

Before Michiru could say another word Haruka pulled Michiru away.

"Michiru." And Haruka felt a slap on her face.

Haruka closed her eyes, and opened them to see a tearing Michiru.

"You…damn it I thought we couldn't be together…." Michiru cried.

Haruka, who felt a sense of overwhelming relief that Neptune was Michiru, hugged Michiru and closed her eyes to relax into the embrace.

Who knows what come next…for Haruka it is definitely not over yet. Haruka just had to wait and see. Telling Michiru about the time travel definitely is one of the top to-do-but-dreading list for Haruka. Telling Michiru all about herself was something inevitable. Things for Haruka come in a circular motion. One things leads to another. It doesn't really have a real beginning somewhere. Meeting Michiru up to knowing she's actually Sailor Neptune is probably the only linear thing Haruka had experienced.

* * *

For the next two weeks is probably the most normal thing next to meeting Michiru. Life was a bliss for Haruka. In an overnight, she met her companions of senshis that told her she wasn't alone anymore. Haruka didn't time travel for a fortnight already. Figuring out why she didn't time travel, however, was the last thing on her mind as Michiru's scent filled her mind.

Since now they were open and accepted both their family and friends, not as Haruka had a family to begin with, they decided to take a step into their relationship. Haruka wasn't a virgin, she had slept with a few drunk girls before when she was in depression in her mid teens to stay off suicide, but it intrigued Haruka that Michiru was.

"Haruka.." Michiru moaned into Haruka's mouth as Haruka started exploring her body with her hands after a sensual French kiss. Michiru's body was on fire, and it was evident now Michiru want Haruka. Haruka, although glad now Michiru calls her by her first name meant their distance had closed, was still nervous about making love to Michiru. Michiru is the virgin, not her for crying out loud. Haruka sweated as Michiru removed Haruka's shirt and placed a hand directly on Haruka's heart.

"You're nervous..."Michiru remarked lazily.

Haruka was so afraid she would disappear and ruin the moment. Sex had never been tough for her, why now?

Before Haruka could reply, she disappeared.

That was the first time Haruka time traveled in front of Michiru. That was also how Michiru came to know about it.

Haruka felt herself standing on the cold ground of her apartment, staring at another naked Haruka and a woman in bed. Haruka got some clothes and money, and looked at the clock with date written on it. 4 years ago, 5th of June. No wonder she's in bed with a woman trying to stave off depression of the anniversary of her parents' death, and of course, the burden of the world. At 15 Haruka was already awakened. The burdens of senshi, the death anniversary and the extreme loneliness of being at the boarding school her guardians sent her to study mechanics and train as a race car driver drove her to depression. Maybe hormones was also a factor, Haruka thought lightly to herself as she exited out of the apartment to a warm night of summer in Tokyo. Every summer in the past she hoped it was the last, hoping to time travel somewhere to get killed. But never once she did. Haruka now shudder at the thought of leaving Michiru and the rest behind.

Haruka walked down the all so familiar street and bend into the corner to take a shortcut to reach the main street. She wondered how Michiru is doing now, scared to death by her apparent sudden disappearance. She should've told Michiru sooner, she knows. But it's hard to say it out without sounding like a complete idiot. Plus she doubt if Michiru would remember 'Mentos' from four. Hell, she can't remember anybody but her parents and her neighbours on herself back when she was four.

Haruka walked past a shop window selling a miniature gold plated violin with the date of sculpting dated on it. Haruka thought, maybe this will work. So Haruka bought the figurine and kept the receipt, walked back to the spot near her apartment. She place the figurine and the receipt securely in the plastic bag she was given and tied it, then dug a hole on the spot near the big tree in front of her apartment, and place the bag in it.

Popping back, she landed straight on bed naked beside a seated dressed Michiru on the phone, looking distress at first, but now shocked to the core.

Haruka would give anything to take a photograph of her expression right now, as Haruka laughed.

"Hey." Haruka sat up facing Michiru and smirked, while hands flailing around for a shirt. Michiru, in a sudden gesture, lunge a hug at Haruka.

"Where did you go? How did you do? What happened? I was so scared something happened to you that you just disappeared before me!" Michiru said in one breath, while hugging a still naked Haruka.

Haruka chuckled. "I need to tell you something serious," as Haruka got up and dressed, picking up clothes around her apartment.

"Like?"

Haruka paused for a while. "What's the craziest thing you've heard of?" Haruka asked, taking a sit beside Michiru in on the bed.

Michiru looked thoughtful.

"Mentos"

Haruka looked impressed, but Michiru took her look wrongly.

"No no, not the sweet. Mentos is somebody who told me she time travels. Everytime she comes along she brings mentos candy for me. I used to adore her so much, she was the only friend I had in my childhood days. "

"Time travel?" repeated Haruka.

"Yeah, she tells me she's from the future. I used to ask her to divulge information for me, but she is tight lip over what happens in the future, so I used to doubt her. Then she would prove it to me by giving me the numbers for the lottery draw the next day, and I pass it off as numbers that I come up with myself to my parents, who won the lottery. It was so cute."

"Then what happened?"

"The last time I saw her was a day after I graduated from fourth grade. After that she never came anymore. I got so angry at her disappearance I told myself to hate her for abandoning me. Childish, I know. But now I regret it. I don't remember anything about who she is, how she looked like, only that I called her Mentos."

Now's the perfect time.

"What if I told that I time traveled…too?" Haruka added the 'too'as a afterthought, thinking it's best to leave her Mentos memory alone for now.

"What?"

"I understand how Mentos feels, because like her, I jump from time to time involuntarily."

"Again?"

Haruka smiled. At least Michiru didn't treat her like a lunatic and run off. Then again, she already knew Michiru wouldn't. Not fun.

Haruka pulled Michiru to her feet. "I just went back four years ago 5th of June. I'll prove it to you."

Michiru stare at Haruka dumbfounded as she followed Haruka out of the apartment to the ground floor, standing in front of the large tree.

"I bought you something just now and buried it here, wait let me just get it" Haruka said as she started digging a patch of dirt beside the tree.

It was true. Haruka emerged with a white plastic. Haruka looked so please with herself that she was grinning ear to ear. She shake the bag off the dirt and handed it to Michiru.

"Open it and look at the receipt."

Michiru did as she was told, and saw the exact date Haruka said on the receipt. Michiru took the miniature violin figurine in her hand and toyed with it on her fingers.

"Believe me?"

Michiru just smiled, then looked at Haruka.

"Wow" was the only thing that can come out Michiru's mouth then her expression turned serious all a sudden.

"What would induce you to time travel?"

Haruka shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but when I'm feeling stressed out and nervous, I tend to time travel. But sometimes it's completely random."

"Where do you go? Or when?"

"I don't know too. I always ask for the date the first thing I reach any place and find any form of civilization. Then I would beg, borrow or steal for clothes and money to survive until I time traveled back."

Michiru looked impressed now. But Haruka guessed Michiru hasn't make the association with Mentos and herself.

"No wonder you're always training your body…" Michiru leaned onto Haruka, as she took Haruka's hands.

"Yeah, I need physical strength to run away or prevent myself from getting killed."

"Killed?"

"Once, I ended up in someone's barn and got chased by 3 German Shepherds. If I didn't ran fast enough I would've gotten bitten to death."

"Then-"

"Don't worry, I'll take care." Haruka gave a reassuring smile to Michiru. But Michiru was only half satisfied by that. Only half. Part of her feared something. She didn't know what, but she was fearing something.

Haruka kissed her again, and led her back up the apartment to finish what they've started.

* * *

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna made a pact not to tell Hotaru about her papa's time travel, more of not to scare her than anything else. But Haruka often wonder what was the extent of Hotaru's powers; Michiru told her about the Hotaru before Silence was prevented. If Hotaru could see shadows in mirrors, then could Hotaru see hers when she's in another time, and in danger? Hotaru had just turned 3, and during the last year a lot of things happened. Haruka won the GP2 and entered F1 officially as a Ferrari driver. Michiru could only get more famous in the music industry, and also made it big with her debut art exhibition in the last year. Setsuna found a job as a job as a doctor in the nearby hospital, and the rest of the inners were in the last year of high school, studying hard to get into college. Michiru, over the past year being with Haruka, had already gotten used to Haruka's time travel absences. All's well went well, and Haruka now felt the pressure by the inners and her friends in the motoring world (who thought she was male), as well her guardians who were her neighbours before her parents died, to settle down. Even Michiru looked a little annoyed at Haruka's reluctance to take their relationship to a even further step, although their sex life had been great, too great.

Michiru also got her little red carpet dream. Just two months ago Haruka being a new sensation in the motoring world, was invited along with Michiru to some award presentation. As surreal as it sounds, it felt too good to be true for both of them to walk down the red carpet, hand in hand, amidst all the paparazzi.

Today was the day then, Haruka was going to ask Michiru to marry her, officially. Everything was prepared properly already. Haruka snuck and wrote a piano counterpoint to the Michiru's new solo song titled "Queen" that Michiru wrote for Haruka. Haruka bribed the concert master and organizers to letting her do her proposal. All the senshis were there, even Haruka's guardans were there to watch the concert. And everyone did such a good job hiding it from Michiru. Usagi and Rei had gone through so mch trouble to pick out the perfect ring for Michiru, Minako and Makoto to come up with what to say, Ami had been the one to planned the programme. Mamoru dressed Haruka up, and Setsuna kept everybody's mouth shut.

Haruka was so nervous. She knew it. Time travel was inevitable. She only prayed, wished and hope she could at least avoid until she it was over.

Haruka heard the applause of the last song, as Michiru's new solo made its public debut for the first time. Full of love, and full of happiness, were the only words to describe how the song felt like to each and every one of the senshis, especially Haruka. But the applause was also a cue. Before she knew it, she found herself naked and standing in the middle of her elementary school hall in the middle of the night.

Great. Why didn't any of the future Harukas warned her about this.

Haruka trek through the halls, unbeknownst to her that an older Haruka had already took her place.

Michiru stared in shock as the encore item was played. It wasn't as planned, no that was not it. It was the first time she heard Haruka play a piano. Not only playing, but Haruka was like the music itself, playing it so well that it put her orchestra's piano player to embarrassment. The counterpoint was not only beautiful, it was perfectly written. Since when did Haruka know how to write music? She always thought Haruka was a wild sports person who knew little about the arts, and was only interested because of Michiru's passion in it. Michiru could only stay root to the ground on stage looking completely gaping at the sight and sound before her. When the piece finished, Haruka knelt beside her and said the words she long to hear ever since she got together with Haruka.

"Will you marry me?" said Haruka in a oddly calm voice.

Michiru noted that this Haruka had shorter hair than she remembered, and looked a bit more experienced.

But still, Michiru felt like she was in a fairytale, about to faint of joy. The whole hall was silent as all the audience awaited the joining of the most celebrated couple now in the media. A wild racer and a beautiful musician. Most newspapers she saw usually called them the mismatch made in heaven. Michiru's tears flowed freely out as her hand cover her mouth and nodded wildly, also uttering "ah" sounds that sounded like muffled and shivering 'Yes'.

Michiru cried as Haruka slipped the ring onto her finger and then took her into her arms. The whole hall broke into loud applauses and cheers, but Michiru could hear one thing.

"I love you, Kaioh Michiru."

"I love you too, Tenoh Haruka."

27 year old Haruka gave a thumbs up the just returned 22 year old Haruka as they switch clothes, oddly, in front of Michiru.

"I hope you didn't mind" the older Haruka said to Michiru.

Michiru just smiled, eye still red from the crying just now.

Her present Haruka, now fully dressed in formal wear, smiled sheepishly at her, and scratched her head, an action Michiru now find highly adorable. "It's still me" the present Haruka started but was silenced by Michiru's finger, and then a kiss. The older Haruka was gone by the time they broke apart. Amidst all the thoughts and feelings of happiness and eternity, something struck Michiru greatly.

She won't be able to follow Haruka wherever Haruka goes.

--end of part I--


	2. Part II

Here's my part 2. Please tell me what you think of it! You know how reviews makes me so happy. Thanks to all those who reviewed my part one! Leave another one for me again, okay? I live for reviews lol. Serious, I check back about ten times a day to see what reviews I've gotten.

There's a part 3, so yeah, hang in there with me.

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the mix of the ideas. The song is "I will Follow you into the Dark" By Death Cab for Cuties. And yeah, pyunji got the book right :)

* * *

6 year-old Michiru laid down on the back yard of her house, kicking her legs in the air as Mentos lay beside her, in her Mother's clothes, pointing at the piece of paper she is drawing. Michiru wanted to make a drawing of Mentos, but Mentos wanted a painting of the view from her backyard. Since it's Mentos' birthday present, Michiru complied like a good little girl.

Michiru felt lonely today, because her parents had a joint concert together and she couldn't go, no matter how much she wailed. But Mentos came! So today is a good day!

Haruka smiled silently at Michiru as Michiru looked like a carbon copy of herself in her present time, hard at work but looking so professionally artistic, holding up her pencil walking and running everywhere just to paint Haruka the perfect picture. Haruka let her thoughts fleet to the present time she left. She was in church with Michiru in Europe and that had just gotten 'legally' married, well since the whole world thought they were already married after her proposal at Michiru's concert, without anybody even knowing where the reception took place, and the sponsors as well as Setsuna did such a good job in covering all the paperwork. During the church service, Haruka walked out and into the toilet, knowing her headache meant an imminent disappearance. She was afraid she would turn up somewhere unknown, but turning up in Michiru's childhood backyard was something she enjoyed.

"Michiru!" Haruka suddenly said to get her attention and irritate her.

"SHHHHH!!" Michiru sent a glare at Haruka for interrupting her, which made Haruka laugh.

Michiru works way too hard, past and present. Well, Haruka hasn't been to the future to see her family, not yet. But she is sure she would, someday.

Half an hour later, Michiru held up an impressive painting of her backyard, and held it in front of chest proudly for Haruka to see. Haruka smiled and patted Michiru's head.

"Where are you going to keep it?"

Michiru turn wide-eyed. "No you bring back!"

"I can't bring anything along that isn't on my body or on this stick" Haruka held out her henshin stick.

Michiru paused for a while and look around, then went inside the house and came out with a slip of paper.

"I'll mail to you! Future!"

Haruka laughed and took the blank slip. "Yeah, will you remember to do that 16 years later?"

Michiru gave a defiant look and said a firm "Yes!"

Haruka laughed even more. In a moment, Michiru found that she was alone to clear up the clothing mess Mentos made. Michiru told herself mentally one day she would make Mentos clean her house.

* * *

Landing face down on the toilet seat isn't exactly something Haruka envisioned before. The impact was so hard it made a bruise on her forehead and made a deep cut near her side lip, but she was still laughing, thinking about how to ask Michiru for the painting. She dressed and immediately went to look for someone to help her with the bleeding near her lip that she is desperately dabbing with toilet paper, when she saw the last person she wanted to see in this bleeding state.

Michiru, arms folded, looking down at the carpet, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey" Haruka greeted, as Michiru look up to find a set of green eyes meeting her.

"Haruka you're hurt!" as Michiru rushed to her side at the sight of blood.

Haruka chuckled as Michiru became her medic.

"Do you still remember how your childhood house looked like?" Haruka suddenly asked.

"Vaguely, but I have a picture of my backyard that I drew when I was a kid. Why?"

Haruka chuckled.

"How in the world did you get hurt like this?" Michiru asked worriedly as she wiped the blood off Haruka's lips. The blood didn't seem to stop flowing; the cut was quite deep.

"If I tell you and you laugh, you show me that picture okay?"

"What's with the picture?"

"I'm curious. Deal?"

Michiru sighed as she nodded and put her hands on Haruka's shoulders while holding a bloodied tissue in her hand putting on a serious expression. Haruka's childishness is something that both annoyed her and humored her.

Haruka smirked, and said "I fell, face down on the toilet bowl."

Michiru paused and looked thoughtful for a while, then burst into laughter.

"I won" Haruka laughed with her.

* * *

Two weeks into their marriage after they went to Netherlands for the official thing, they were looking for a new mansion now, since the current outers' mansion didn't quite have the parking space to fit Haruka's collection of cars, and more importantly, there was no garage to fuel Haruka's motoring obsession. Every free family time together they had was house-hunting, where all four of them would get into Haruka's designated family car (the only car Michiru successfully prevent Haruka from modifying it into a part-time race car). Michiru marveled at how people who usually won't give a whiff about letting people into their houses suddenly turn into inviting sellers that try to make you feel so at home at their house. Everything about house hunting was fun, especially when Hotaru goes around everywhere making a mess and making everyone laugh.

The only irritating part, surprisingly, was Haruka.

This time, they were driving to a remote district in Tokyo far away from the bustling of the city but into a place with only blocks of mansions, and it looks like the property agent had actually took them to the most luxurious one. A 3-storey mansion in brick red that smelled of rosewood the moment they entered the gate. Haruka went to park the car and walk around for ice cream with Hotaru, while Setsuna and Michiru went ahead to inspect house.

One look at the house, Michiru liked it. The owner showed Michiru around the house full of historic paintings and value, the statues and vases place around were of high historic value rather than its monetary value. Setsuna liked the place too; it had an underground basement big enough to build the mini library she always wanted to. Just the name of the house, Rosewood mansion, appealed to Michiru. Setsuna disappeared into the basement with the property agent while Michiru followed the owner.

"Are the pipes and wiring old?" asked Michiru to the owner as they continued to take a tour of the house.

"Of course, this house is well kept and conditioned!" the owner enthusiastically answered back as they walked into the master bedroom, a huge room in white and breeze was blowing through the big open window. The lack of a balcony in the room irked Michiru but nevertheless it's a good room.

She turned to step into the bathroom, and instantly noticed a hole in the middle of the wall.

The owner gave an embarrassed laugh "Well, termites have always been a problem," and smile shyly, but quickly added "it won't be difficult to get rid of them, just a fresh coat of paint and a pest buster."

Michiru heard the sound of child footsteps running and excited squeals, while following behind as another set of calm and steady footsteps. Haruka and Hotaru have arrived, and Michiru hoped to hell Haruka would finally say yes to the house. Michiru hurried back down to the hall with the owner trailing behind her, and Haruka was doing the same thing, the only thing she does when she goes to see every new house. Haruka walks into the back yard and take a slow 360 degrees turn and look, walk back right in the hall and looks at Michiru, and shakes her head.

To hell with Haruka's way of choosing a house, Michiru is fed up.

Michiru ignored Haruka's attempt to make a second eye contact to repeat the shaking of her head and walked into the kitchen with the owner, bombarding the owner with thousand other questions. Hotaru entered the kitchen and ran directly into Michiru's arms.

"MAMA! I LIKE!" Squealed Hotaru.

The owner gave a hearty laugh while Michiru eyed at Haruka sitting down in the hall, seemingly just ended her solo house tour with just a look at the backyard and made her final decision.

"Does your papa and auntie like it?" the owner asked Hotaru.

"Setsuna-mama like! But papa nooo." Hotaru pouted. "But Hotaru like!"

The owner was taken aback by "Setsuna-mama", which Michiru obliged to tell the owner to brush it off as just a child's nickname. If they wanted to do business, the owner would be best kept in the dark of their weird, but all the more normal family. Moreover, if word got out, both Haruka and Michiru's career would take a beating.

Half an hour of ignoring Haruka translated to half an hour of accompanying Hotaru take a look at the house, and finally, the family met in the hall. Before any of them could start a discussion, Haruka, seeing all her family members were in the same room, walked right out of the door and was going into the car parked at the porch. But this time Michiru was faster. Haruka had behaved like this every house they went to, and not once, did Haruka say why she didn't like any of the particular houses, only that she just didn't like them.

Michiru tugged Haruka's arm and brought Haruka face to face with her. Haruka stayed silent, but tilted her head indicating she was waiting for Michiru to speak.

"Haruka, I like the house."

"I don't like it."

"Everyone likes it, even Hotaru!"

Haruka bend a little to the side to see Hotaru holding Setsuna's hand bobbing up and down excitedly as the owner gave her a bowl of sweets to choose from. Cute.

"Haruka."

Her attention swung back to her wife, now obviously even more angry.

"This is the 30th house we've been looking at for the past two weeks, what is exactly wrong with this house?" in a fierce tone Michiru demanded.

"Michiru, this house is crawling with termites!" Haruka stuck her hand out and pointed at the mansion in disbelief.

"But look at the historical value! And the price, it's affordable and it's big enough to put all the things we want to put! We can clear the termite with a little bit of work!"

"We can't buy a house just because it's beautiful and historical."

"I'll make it conditioned!"

"You never know if there are other deeper faults of the house that the owner hides."

"Of course, but we have more than enough money to fix them!"

Haruka realized it is almost impossible to try and reason with Michiru at this moment, and walked away.

"Tenoh, you come back now."

Haruka complied, only to hold and drag Michiru lightly but firmly into the car. Michiru wrenched her wrist away from Haruka's grip and glared at Haruka, whose irritated expression now softened. Haruka took Michiru's wrist again, this time, we all affection and kissed the back of her hand. Michiru refused to look at Haruka. Haruka then proceeded to lean over to the passenger seat beside her and put her head on Michiru's shoulder, nuzzling Michiru's neck. Michiru finally turn slight to face Haruka, even though their eyes didn't meet.

"I saw our future house before."

Michiru kept quiet.

"I appeared at the back yard of our house, all the lights were out. I could see you, although I don't know how old were you or what date was it, painting in your studio in the middle of the night, and nearby there was piano music playing on. If the sea was north, then to the east was your studio, the west my garage, and the south, our mansion. It was a beautiful place."

"Haruka…are you going to every backyard to look for this view?"

Haruka smiled and nuzzled Michiru's neck again. "Yeah. But the problem is that might not be our first house. So, I don't know."

Michiru fell silent again. That was the something that annoyed her about Haruka's time traveling. Haruka seemed to know what would happen in the future, and it made life easy, at the same time difficult. Like this, all these house hunting were proving to be fruitless. Haruka knew exactly which house, and probably wasted no time in eliminating houses they visited. Michiru wanted to enjoy the anticipation of house hunting, and not...breezing through houses until Haruka pointed at the one they stayed in the future she saw, and they move in just like this. That's not the way how it is suppose to work, unless it's Haruka's world.

"Haruka…do you mind if continue house hunting?"

Haruka straightened up and looked at her questioningly. "Of course not."

"I mean, without you around."

Silence, not exactly, but she can hear the sound of Haruka shifting around in her driver's seat uncomfortably. Michiru know that she had hurt Haruka, but Michiru wanted to do house hunting like how a normal family would do, and it was impossible with Haruka around.

Haruka finally gave an awkward smile. "You drive the car?" in a small voice.

Michiru sighed and whisper a silent apology, as she kissed Haruka fully on the lips.

"We'll see if the one we picked is the one you talked about." Michiru said, as their kiss broke.

Now Haruka, standing outside the car giving the fakest and biggest smile she can ever come up with all her power to wave goodbye to her family in her car driving to house hunting without her. It stung, really, but Haruka had to accept it. This was how circular her life was. It's a one thing lead to the other for her, unlike what the rest of her family was used to, chances. She was used to it, but it wasn't fair to drag anybody along with her circular motion, especially Michiru. It didn't seem fair that Michiru couldn't live a normal life because of Haruka.

The more Haruka thought about it, the more Haruka felt depressed. The inevitable, always happens. Soon nothing more was left on the floor Haruka was standing on other than a pile of clothes.

Ten minutes later, the owner of the house was shocked to see a naked Haruka appear right before his eyes, and dressing back the same clothes that was left on the floor.

* * *

Michiru felt miserable treating Haruka this way, and Setsuna could see right through Michiru that she had lost her motivation of house hunting without Haruka as Michiru looked listless after Haruka left. The next 4 houses Michiru saw were fine in their own way, but nothing like Haruka described. Setsuna suggested they went to cafeteria to rest when Michiru received a text message from Haruka saying she's going for a movie with Mamoru at the cinema near Haruka's now vacant apartment. Haruka didn't deserve to be treated like that; not as if Haruka had choose on her own accord to have this weird time traveling habit that until now, nobody or doctors, even Setsuna, can explain why Haruka time travels. Michiru felt thoroughly guilty.

Fate is something unexplainable as well.

Michiru felt someone tapped her from behind when she's lining up for drinks.

"Hey," and that trademark smirk. Haruka. Wearing an oversized black shirt and jeans, that kind of looked nice on her, giving her a ragged boyish feeling. Although the slippers on her didn't look matching. She looked a little tired though.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the movies with Mamoru?"

Haruka crossed her arms looked thoughtful for a while. "I probably am."

Michiru giggled.

"What's the date?"

Michiru sighed.

"Let me guess, house hunting?"

"You already knew the date, damn it!" Michiru joked.

Haruka let out a chuckle, then coughed to clear her throat. "You would probably kill me if you knew I was out of bed." Sounding a little raspy.

"I'll remember to. How old are you?"

"25"

"That's about three years from now."

"Yeah. You're at a rehearsal now from where I come from."

"Tell me something about the house we're living in at your time."

"Classified information. What would you give in exchange?" Teased Haruka.

"I'll spare your life for running out of bed sick that very night."

"Oh Mercy, no." Haruka bantered on and smirked.

It's Michiru's turn to order, but Haruka cut her to it. "One mocha, another espresso single shot, one lemon tea and one hot chocolate."

Michiru smiled and nudged Haruka. "I'll make you pay for it later."

"I remember paying" laughed Haruka as the waitress brought out their drinks.

Haruka took her mocha. "Don't give up today yet. Go see just one more house." And winked at Michiru, before leaving the café and onto the street.

"Is that Haruka?" Setsuna asked when Michiru brought the tray of drinks to their table. Hotaru must've been too preoccupied playing with the pencil and drawing wildly on the blank rough paper Setsuna gave her to notice her future Papa.

Michiru just smiled.

* * *

The house Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru went to didn't sound impressive. A large secluded neighbourhood full of large houses, lined up by the sea. The only beach house available used to be an old light house, but the light tower was demolished some twenty years back, leaving only the beach house and a large plot of land in which previous owners have developed on it. Michiru didn't like the idea of her home being a spot of abandonment and most of all, develop by so many other individuals before, and subsequently still being abandoned.

"Think about the price. Think about the price." Was all Setsuna could say when Michiru asked Setsuna for the fifth time if they were serious about looking at that house. Sure it was cheap but what she thought the future Haruka hinted was this house that they were going to live in, then it's disastrous. Even the sound of it turns Michiru off. It's hard to not to imagine the house she was going to see would be one hell of nightmare in terms of its design and structure.

Michiru pulled to a stop in front of the house. Sure enough, it looked run down. Though not as bad as Michiru had envisioned it; run down is still, well, dilapidated in Michiru's opinion. Setsuna struggled to hold onto Hotaru as Hotaru burst into the house and ran around it, while Setsuna followed close behind. Michiru reluctantly strode behind.

"You know, I kind of like this house." Setsuna said when her red eyes met Michiru's bored blue ones.

Michiru took in the smell of the house. No old wood smell, no smell of varnish, no smell paint. Only the smell of sea, and sea breeze flowed through the house enfolding Setsuna and Michiru gently that is suddenly made Michiru felt immediately at home. With sudden vigor, Michiru rushed out of the back door to the back yard. True enough, it was the house Haruka saw. This was it. Michiru smiled a happy tired smile as Setsuna ran off to find Hotaru to the property agent who just arrived and step into the house.

"Mrs. Tenoh, there are no owners occupying this house hence I will-"

"This is it, I'll take it."

The property agent looked appropriately shocked. Quickly composing herself in front of one of the most difficult customers she had come across, she continued.

"Would like a tour of the house now? Or do you want to wait Mr. Tenoh to come see the house together?"

"He's already seen the house don't worry, and yes, please give me a tour around."

* * *

Jan 6 was now almost perfect. It was Hotaru's 4th birthday, and the day their house was packed and ready for the housewarming party cum Hotaru's birthday celebration. Michiru whirled around the house in preparation while muttering a silent curse of Setsuna, who despite all the hurricane of schedules, refused to cheat and stop time just a while for Michiru to do her chores. Hotaru was growing bigger and bigger, now at 4, she is obedient enough to help around the house. It was only 4 days after they moved in, and 3 months since Michiru found it. Presents now littered a corner of the house as senshis fluttered here and there in celebration of an almost perfectly joyous day. Haruka was due to return home today from her race in Europe for a week long break. Haruka had only been in this house officially, once. The first day, which Haruka helped move the boxes and packed around a little before she flew off for her race. Michiru and Setsuna practically decorated the house without Haruka, and Mihciru was hoping to see Haruka's reaction towards her art work.

Balancing a bowl of salad and a plate of cold sliced turkey, Michiru tried to wobble her way to the dining table to place the food there, while the rest of the senshis were gathered around the television singing their heads off karaoke. Minako's voice was the loudest though. Michiru had to laugh at that. Her cell phone rang the 2nd time she entered back into the kitchen to bring dishes out again.

"I'm coming home now." A simple text message, from the most un-simple person in Michiru's world, Haruka. Haruka was the only ingredient missing, from making this day a perfect day. Michiru smiled at the text and whispered a soft "I'm waiting" when she suddenly feel someone tapped her from behind.

"Hey"

Michiru whirled around to find the source of the familiar husky voice only to find an older looking Haruka, but with the same boyish looks and charm in front her. This Haruka had longer hair than the one here, and in way, looked tired. Haruka gave her trademark smirk. Michiru smiled back.

"Where are you from?"

"What's today's date?"

"Hotaru's birthday and house warming."

"Ah, long time ago. I'm 35 now." Haruka replied, a little tired sounding.

Michiru looked appropriately surprised. "You look quite young still."

"And I'm surprised to be here. The last thing I expected was to arrive in our own bedroom thirteen years ago."

Michiru's smile turns wider at the mention of 'our'.

Haruka chuckled, and took silently Michiru into her arms, while Michiru leaned into the embrace. Haruka tightened her hold, which Michiru felt doubtful. Why did Haruka's touch feel so desperate? Before she knew it, the warmth was gone, leaving only a pile of clothes there. Michiru picked up the clothes, putting her face to the warmth. Soon, Haruka would be home. She just had to wait.

Haruka would always come home to her, won't she?

Setsuna stood by the doorframe and watched Michiru and sighed. How can Queen Serenity bear to order her to not let Michiru find Haruka other than by pure coincidence? Queen Serenity must've been out of her mind to not help such a perfect couple to get together. She helped in the past and future, Haruka to find Michiru, or vice versa. Why not the present?

* * *

Later that night Haruka wheeled Hotaru around in the house on her shoulders.

"PAPA GO FASTER!" squealed Hotaru as pretended to maneuver Haruka like a horse with Michiru and Setsuna chasing them with dirty dishes. Hotaru had worn the baseball cap Haruka brought back from Europe happily on her head for her birthday.

Hotaru's laughter filled the house as Haruka brought her travelling around all the rooms tirelessly, at the same time looking at the whole house, homely and packed, for the first time. Well, not exactly the first time since she had actually time travelled ten years into the future just only two nights ago, when she got a little stressed out by the race. But that was in the dark, now she finally, officially, saw her house.

"Papa I helped hanged ALL the paintings!"

Haruka laughed and swung Hotaru around, much to Setsuna's grimace as Hotaru's flailing arms had hit her hard.

"Haruka, aren't you energetic for someone who should suffering jet lag?" Setsuna huffed.

"And aren't you tired for someone who stayed home all day?"

"Be nice, Haruka." Michiru playfully said.

"See! Even Michiru agrees with me!"

"Hey I helped around!"

Hotaru's yawn signified the end of her day, as all three parents put Hotaru to bed. Setsuna left the two of them alone shortly, retreating to her own room.

Haruka turned and face Michiru and smirk naughtily.

"Missed me?" Haruka teased as she kissed the back of Michiru's right hand.

Michiru smiled and stroke Haruka cheek with the same hand. "Maybe"

Haruka chuckled and bent in for a kiss. For the first time, they made love in the house, their home.

* * *

7 year old Michiru held up her first grade English test paper.

"Look Mentos! Full marks!"

Haruka squinted in the night to see the sore on the test paper barely illuminated by the porch light, laughed and picked the little Michiru up and swirled her around at Michiru's backyard. "Good girl, Michiru! What do you want me to do for you?"

Michiru, still held in the air by Haruka, thought for a while.

"Sing a song for me!"

Haruka laughed and put Michiru down.

"I can only remember one song."

"Sing for me!"

Haruka looked around. It wouldn't hurt to do that.

"Do you have a piano in your house?"

Michiru immediately grab Haruka's hands and pulled Haruka into the house up the 2nd storey of her house. Her parents were out performing again, and she was left alone because Daddy said after the concert Daddy would bring Mummy and her to eat ice cream if she was good. But she wasn't good, because she brought a stranger into her house. Mentos was much more important than ice cream, she decided.

Haruka sat in front of a baby grand piano, and then motioned Michiru to sit beside her.

"Ahhhheeem." Michiru giggled at this.

Haruka took a deep breath, and stared to play the piano.

"_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

Haruka smiled as she felt the pressure of Michiru's small head on her lap. Michiru fell asleep, Haruka didn't know to feel happy or sad that the 7 year old Michiru found Haruka's voice a lullaby. She picked Michiru up and put her to her own bed, tucking her goodnight, before she went to the living room and sat there, and waited.

A scream rang throughout the house as Michiru suddenly felt a strong pressure on her lying on the bed on this night about two weeks after Hotaru's birthday, and their house warming party. An arm reached for the night light and switched it on, to only see Haruka's laughing face on top of her. Michiru started to laugh too, and they wrestled each other in bed for a while before they finally became exhausted from laughing.

Haruka shifted to hold Michiru in her arms.

"Where did you go this time?"

Haruka chuckled. "Secret."

Michiru frowned. "Why? Cheated on me?" she teased as she smirked.

"Yeah, with an old man."Haruka said then tickled Michiru again.

The bed creaked a little longer, before they were back in each other's arms, just resting.

"What's your favourite song?" asked Haruka.

"Hmmm…what do you mean?"

Haruka stroke Michiru's hair and played with a few curly blue strands of it.

"Like, all time favourite tune that keeps getting stuck in your head."

Michiru looked thoughtful for a while.

"The counterpoint song you made up for me on your proposal."

Haruka laughed and pulled Michiru into a kiss, then turn into something sensual that lasted for the next two hours. So Michiru didn't remember her song, but luckily no one was woken up by her scream just now.

* * *

Waking up next to Haruka everyday was something Michiru had dreamt of when they were still dating in that year before they got married. Having Haruka come home to Michiru was also part of the dream. Having Hotaru treating Haruka like a natural father and Setsuna treating her like family was the biggest dream, especially in last year's drama when Michiru still didn't know Haruka's first name was Haruka. Michiru now was waiting for Haruka to fetch her then they'll make a trip home to fetch Hotaru, to the hospital for Setsuna, and go for dinner. It still felt like a dream in this cold winter night, when Michiru feels reality dawning on her with the cold. She froze outside the concert hall, then spotted somebody she didn't expect to be walking outside.

Haruka? Michiru walked in fast strides to the figure approaching her and stopped a few steps away as Haruka looked up to her while standing unsteadily, obviously naked underneath the buttoned coat, but was lucky to be with shoes.

"Haruka!"

The bruised face Haruka looked up, then turned away, unwilling to look at Michiru being injured like this. But before Michiru could reach out and touch Haruka, Haruka disappeared, leaving only a coat and a pair of shoes. Michiru suddenly shivered, not because of the cold, but the sight of Haruka hurt. It never dawned on Michiru that someday Haruka would time travel and turn up in someplace that might potentially kill her. What would Michiru do then when she see a dead body returned to her? There was no way Michiru could look out for Haruka, not when Haruka couldn't bring her along, or anything along for that matter.

The sound of a car honking behind her snapped her out of her daze.

It was a day in spring in the 2nd year of marriage between Haruka and Michiru, that Michiru felt compelled to bring 5 year old Hotaru out for a stroll as a family. Haruka is now off season and on holiday, but nowhere to be found as Michiru dressed Hotaru ready for going out. Michiru synchronized her break from touring and art exhibitions with Haruka's schedule. Only Setsuna had to work back at the hospital.

A crash sound came from the kitchen that scared Hotaru into her mother's embrace. Michiru was sure it was Haruka who came back, but why the crash?

"Stay here, Hotaru." Michiru ordered, and closed the room door when she exited.

"Haruka? Haruka?" She called as she descended the stairs.

The lack of answer scared her, and now taking quick strides Michiru walked into the kitchen and was horrified.

Haruka, naked, bruised and bleeding from glass cuts that the broken cups had inflicted, as well as wounds.

Michiru rushed beside Haruka and held Haruka, as Haruka opened her eyes that were closed in pain to look at Michiru. A slight smile formed in Haruka's lips as Haruka muttered a faint:

"Honey, I'm home."

* * *

Haruka never thought she would make it that far with her time travel. Yeah travelling to the future and back is one thing, but to Crystal Tokyo? That is new. So 23 year old Haruka walked down the streets of Crystal Tokyo openly after robbing some drunkard man she saw the moment she arrived here of all possessions. Her knuckles were bruised, the man did put up a good fight. Haruka breathed in the air of Crystal Tokyo and smiled; even the air had a sense of calming. She walked past shops and buildings with occasional poster hung on the wall commemorating their great Queen Serenity, an older and mature looking Usagi. Haruka stopped in front one of them and marveled at the picture, before continuing her stride down. Admiring all the sights so much, she bumped into somebody quite harshly and was immediately shove by somebody else. Instinctively Haruka took a step back and held up her fists in a fighting stance, only to stare at a menacing her beside the woman whose looks would melt her, Michiru.

"Haruka!" Michiru startled and said.

Startled? The Michiru she knew, knew about her time travelling and won't be startled seeing a second her.

She stared at herself wide eyed, or rather the Haruka of Crystal Tokyo.

Haruka relaxed her fists but didn't know how to react to their surprise, but to her relieve, the other Haruka's phone rang.

"Sets, great timing I saw myself!!" Haruka bellowed to the phone, while Michiru kept her eyes fixed on the other.

That Haruka seemed to listen intently to the phone for a while, while the other Haruka kept silent in the same position. When she hung up, she looked at herself and shook her head.

"Sets asked me to bring you to the palace."

Michiru looked back to her own Haruka.

"I think we've got a problem." Said the husky voice of Crystal Tokyo.

Haruka got on the car of the other Haruka's. But instead of sitting beside in the passenger seat, Michiru chose to take the back seat beside the other Haruka. Silence filled the car, as the other Haruka drove them to the palace at the central of Crystal Tokyo. Haruka got out of the car when Michiru motioned her to, and was met with the eyes with the rest of the inner senshis, transformed and looking mature. Striding behind, was Queen Serenity, Pluto and Saturn. Haruka couldn't control a smile when she saw Hotaru, all grown up looking so beautiful in her Sailor Saturn uniform. But her gaze was caught and kept by the Queen.

The Queen smiled at Haruka, and it was a little late that Haruka realize she was supposed to bow in respect for the Queen she served.

"No need for formalities, Uranus. No, Haruka."

Haruka continued her gaze at the Queen.

The Queen sighed, and motioned for the rest to escort Haruka to the throne room, while the other Haruka, arm to arm with Michiru, strode behind. Haruka kept glancing at Michiru and Haruka, wondering why the queer look they give her. Wasn't Haruka then supposed to know? Hell, they're the same person aren't they?

"Haruka of the 21st century, you're in the 30th century now."

Haruka spun her attention towards the Queen.

"You didn't time travel, but I used your abilities and called you here."

Haruka tilt her head and eyed the queen with doubt.

Serenity's gaze at Haruka softened to one of a pained expression.

"Haruka and Michiru, I'm sorry I kept it from you," and acknowledged the pairs' silent nods.

"Haruka, your time travel is a genetic mistake done by our ancestors. I'm terribly sorry for this."

Haruka kept silent but fixed her gaze.

"The reason I called you here is to tell you I will answer Michiru's wish, and I hope you are prepared for it."

Wish? What wish? Which Michiru? Hers or here?

"You will know in the future, Haruka." Pluto cut in.

Serenity looked puzzled. "Why Pluto? Isn't she supposed to know now?"

"I made used of a moment of Haruka's time travel and switched her here. She is coming from an earlier time than I intended her from."

Haruka was now feeling a headache already, and before it blew up and made her time travel, the last thing she heard Serenity say was:

"We just cannot prevent Haruka from meeting Michiru in the 21st century, can we, Pluto?" in the saddest voice Haruka had ever heard the Queen, no, Usagi has.

* * *

Michiru often wondered what was the reason for Setsuna refusal to divulge any information about Haruka before Michiru found Haruka entirely by chance, even though it was obvious to her now that Hotaru had seen Haruka, maybe the future her, many time before Michiru knew Haruka was Uranus.

Haruka was now sleeping on her lap on a bench near the beach near the home, looking so cute and peaceful that Michiru couldn't resist the urge to keep stroking through her hair. Hotaru is 5 now; old enough to defy her mother's half hearted wishes and ran off around the beach, making new friends, while obeying the only thing her mother was serious about: keeping her within sight range. Haruka, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and shorts was so tired from the race the day before she hardly stirred, but remained in deep sleep even though they were baking in the sun. They were in Europe now, a place Michiru coming for a few different reasons. One, they were recognized but hardly terrorized by paparazzi or Haruka's obsessive fans, two, Michiru simply loved the artistic value of Europe and lastly three, Haruka loved some sunshine in the summer without getting too hot.

Michiru's eyes often trailed Hotaru's actions, getting occasionally caught staring by Hotaru, and getting punished by Hotaru with an excited and happy smile, accompanied by a loud squeal of "Mama look at this!" that made Michiru felt guilty for worrying about her daughter. Haruka was right, Michiru is a worrier. Michiru looked far off into the clear blue sea that glistened under the sun and felt the urge to soak her body in the water, when Haruka finally, stirred.

Haruka opened one eye. "Ah, my favourite pillow."

Michiru faked a depressed sigh. "You married a pillow."

"I love my pillow wife." And used a finger to poke Michiru's thighs at the softest part that Haruka knew exactly where it was.

Michiru slapped her hand away playfully and mocked a huff.

Haruka smirked her usual morning, lazy smirk she stretched, then shifter flat on her stomach to lie face down on Michiru's lap where she nuzzled Michiru's lap with her nose, sending Michiru into fits of laughter. Michiru shoved Haruka off the bench, but was pulled along with Haruka down onto the sand as they rolled around laughing, trying to tickle each other. It was only when Haruka noticed a shadow cast over her that she stopped and lifted herself from her lying position on top of Michiru to her elbows and knees to look up. They must have been like lunatics, because a few people gathered around them whispering gossips.

Michiru giggled as she noticed Haruka blush in the sunlight that made Haruka's cheeks look beet red as she pulled Haruka up to stand and drag Haruka to the sea for a swim.

Elsewhere ten metres away, five year old Hotaru was frowning at the shadow she saw in the reflection of the water.

* * *

Ten year old Michiru stared at her bruised arms and legs in a sitting position then looked up into the blue sky in the afternoon. Her mother had hit her again, when she tried to stop her mother from taking beer, getting dead drunk again. It was an everyday thing now, seeing her mother holding a beer can in hand and sprawling on the table while seated on a chair when she comes home from school. One hell to another hell; as if school hasn't been bad enough with her classmates isolating her and loathing her having only a single parent, and the teachers sympathizing her every day talking and reminding her of the death of her father. Michiru felt the wind past through and caressed her body, how comfortable she felt like this. It was not the same house her father had died in. Her mother chose to live in a populated run down district in Tokyo that nobody really knew her, while everyone who is a music go-er assumes otherwise, the child violinist prodigy Michiru and the famous composer cum flutist mother of hers, had led a high flying lifestyle. That was what the magazines say, what the news reported, what her class mates read, and what the hate her for. Everyone thought she led a perfect sheltered life even without her father, only one person knew otherwise. Michiru was waiting intently for that person, since the last time the person came, she had written down this date for Michiru to wait for her arrival. Michiru closed her eyes and counted down exactly ten seconds, and found herself opening her eyes and looking at a surprised, but dressed Mentos at her rooftop.

"I never expect to see you here." Haruka said, a little surprised.

Haruka arrived here completely expecting to sit here and wait for time to pass and take her back. It was about thirteen years back, Haruka is almost 24 already. She broke into an empty house in the block of apartments to get some clothes , a bit of food and money, before coming up to the rooftop to sit and wait. The last person she expected to see was the child Michiru. Michiru was taller that when Haruka last ,saw her at 7 years old, and more bigger sized, though her eyes still speak a little of an innocent Michiru child, something the Michiru Haruka knew now lacked.

Michiru giggled her high pitch giggle, that Haruka noted, sounded a little like the one she does so often at her time. "What were you supposed to be doing?"

Haruka smiled, "At my workplace in Tokyo tuning my car in the garage, about thirteen years from now in a hot summer day. Now, tell me, why are you here?"

"You look younger than the last time you came, no wonder you told me to forgive you if you don't remember anything."

Haruka chuckled and sat down beside Michiru.

"My mother and I moved here after my father died. My mother says she wants to be alone in a crowded place, unknown in a place full of knowing people." Michiru had a serious expression when she said that.

Haruka frowned at the seriousness, and brushed her eyes over Michiru's form again. Then her hand reached out quickly to grab one of Michiru's arms and looked in shock at the bruises. Her bewildered expression met Michiru's calm eyes.

"My mother beat me up again when I tried to stop her from drinking."

A jolt of anger ran through Haruka, giving her a sudden great impulse to take revenge. Michiru had never told her any of this. Michiru hardly said anything from her childhood other than that time about Mentos, while Haruka told a lot of herself as a child to Michiru.

"Oh, in case you're wondering. My dad died two years ago. I'm ten now, but a little undersized for my age. My life, a wreck since then." Michiru said with such boredom and hopelessness, as if she told this a lot of times before.

Haruka controlled her shock. Why didn't Michiru tell her any of this?

"Mentos."

Haruka turned and looked at the young Michiru straightly.

"I want to swim, but I don't want to get seen by anyone else but you, or it'll be all over the paparazzi papers tomorrow, and word will go around."

Michiru braced herself for the tenth thousand rejections for an outing. Everyone whom she considered a friend before, a friendly uncle or aunt, a friendly neighbour, had all refused to even speak to her for more than a minute after her father died. She wondered if it was a curse her father's death put on her, since her father had sacrificed his life to let her mother and her live. Or was it simply because her mother's going mad, and everyone who knows her mother and her assumes she's going mad as well. Mentos hasn't brought her out for a long time since the previous times they met, it was always in the night. Mentos didn't look very happy herself that few times as well.

"Okay, but will you be alright out with me?"

Michiru's face lightened up as she heard the answer of her lifetime. Mentos was indeed her best friend.

* * *

Mamoru looked so delighted as he handed out the card invitations for his upcoming wedding reception with Usagi. Usagi looked beaming with joy, despite her present parents' disapproval of her getting married at such a young age to a man 4 years older. At 22, Usagi still behaved like a little girl, though her eyes might give away the vast experience and inner calmness she has, owing to her time as Sailormoon. A marriage, meant Chibiusa was coming soon. Haruka smiled at the prospect of the upcoming Crystal Tokyo, and frowned when the thought reminded her what she saw at the very place, almost half a year ago. She didn't tell Michiru some things; one of them was her short trip to Crystal Tokyo.

Haruka nudged Mamoru in the ribs quite hard and smirked widely, "Never thought the future king of the solar system was into shot gun marriages."

The nudge was hard, as Mamoru laughed it off and rubbed his ribcage. "Some things you just forget at the spur of the moment, you know, the rubbery thing."

Haruka now laughed with Mamoru.

The rest of the senshis were standing around feeling Usagi's stomach like Usagi's numerous mothers.

"Can you see if it's a boy or girl?" Rei asked, completely forgetting her own memories and slipped ito common sense, which is out of common sense for the senshis.

Usagi slapped Rei hard on the head. "Chibiusa!"

Ami started lecturing a series of diet Usagi should follow to keep her healthy and happy, while Makoto listened intently on what to cook and Minako sang lullaby as if the 2 month plus old baby in Usagi's stomach could hear. Hotaru carefully stroked Usagi's stomach while Setsuna babbled her head off what Usagi should do and not do during pregnancy while holding Hotaru on her lap.

Michiru stood around Usagi, but was silent. Nobody but Haruka noticed this. Haruka saw Michiru at this state when she popped out of the kitchen after she time travelled to and back, and was at some time in the future seeing Michiru pregnant. Now joking with the proud father to be, Haruka couldn't help feeling a little happy herself. This must be the time Michiru is thinking about having a child of their own. Soon, they will be proud mothers too. Haruka's smile grew at that thought.

Michiru was still silently staring at Usagi and Haruka, observing her when Haruka felt an arm pull her into the kitchen. Surprised at the force of the pull, Haruka look a little down to find Setsuna's red eyes staring into her.

"Crystal Tokyo, you were there."

Ah, the Pluto she saw then must have been Setsuna now. Haruka smirked. "How old exactly are you, Sets?"

"Older than you by a lot. Don't tell Michiru what you saw then!"

"What wish?"

Pluto smiled," you'll know soon."

Haruka, knowing it must have something to do with having a child, laughed. But Pluto frowned.

"It won't be easy. Queen Serenity saw something in that fountain of time of hers before she finally granted Michiru's wish."

"Serenity didn't want me to meet Michiru, why?" Haruka asked, now turning serious.

"It must have something to do with the wish, but we don't know. Serenity refuse to tell, even to the Haruka and Michiru of Crystal Tokyo."

"Aren't they, us?"

"Good question. I am so used to them being them I forgot they equals to you."

"Hey I'm not that bad" Haruka sighed loudly at Setsuna.

Setsuna laughed. "I'll ask more the next time I visit."

"Talking about something I can't do?"Michiru's voice interrupted.

Haruka chuckled and slung her arm around Michiru.

"Yeah, we're secretly cheating on you." Setsuna joked.

"No, Sets is pregnant." Haruka said in a suddenly very grave voice.

Michiru's eye grew wide as Haruka laughed at her own joke and Setsuna rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to leave you two alone before I gorge Haruka's eyes out." Setsuna said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Michiru leaned into Haruka's body.

"I'm jealous." Pouted Michiru softly.

Michiru knew she was being selfish, and potentially hurting Haruka's feelings. But seeing Usagi pregnant had once again ignited the dream in her to be a mother of her own child. She knew since she got her powers as Sailor Neptune that it was going to be impossible, not when two females are involved in one another. Having a child that is not Haruka was also out of the question; Michiru doesn't want anybody else's but hers. Michiru had long put aside that desire and dream and settled quite happily with adopting Hotaru, but seeing Usagi…She couldn't help it.

Haruka stiffened. She knew exactly what Michiru meant, but chose to turn it away. "Of me and Setsuna talking alone?" Haruka tried.

Michiru rolled her eyes. "They look so happy. They were happy when Chibiusa from the future was around. They look happy now."

Haruka shifted her body and turned Michiru to face her. "Aren't we happy now?", with a serious look.

"We are, but we could try."

"How?" Haruka said as her eyes shifted. She wonders if Michiru would start praying to Queen Serenity every night from now until she realize she is pregnant by Serenity's waved of her moonstone stick and uttering of chants.

Michiru smiled and pulled Haruka's face so that their eyes met. "I'll show you." Michiru pulled Haruka by the hand until they arrived at the studio room designated solely for Michiru, and Michiru seated Haruka on the only chair in the room in the middle. Michiru shuffled a few papers, slammed and open a few drawers before finally pulling out a piece of paper as Haruka watched her intently.

"Here"

Haruka read the first few lines nonchalantly then put the paper near her eyes as she read the remainder of the text on it.

"Is it for real?" Haruka asked, now a little startled by the contents of the paper.

Michiru shook her head. "I called that Dr Lua. She said she will see us if we're willing."

"But Michiru it's a Goddamned experiment!"

"She said she tried it on rats and it worked."

"We're not rats!"

"We won't know until we've tried, maybe normal people will succeed."

"I'm not normal!"

Michiru grew silent on this. Haruka was right, she wasn't like normal people. How many time travelers does one get to meet in a lifetime?

Haruka tightened her hold on the piece of paper. "How did you find this?"

"I helped Setsuna packed her library about two months ago in spring and found it. She doesn't know I kept it from the on."

What kind of doctor advertises for experimental beings, or rather couples, for a discovery that might change the way the universe works? It's a same sex impregnation operation for crying out loud. Two months Michiru had kept this from Haruka, means Michiru had been crazy about a baby for two months now!

"I thought you kept saying with Hotaru you're contented," Haruka said, breaking the long silence between them as she scratched her head. "We're happy this way"

Michiru smiled sadly. "Hotaru made me realize how great motherhood is. But only a baby of my own would make me a blood mother, and you, a blood mother as well."

"What does it matter, blood or not?"

"Haruka, it doesn't matter, but what I want is a piece of you that stays with me when you're not around!" Michiru finally exploded.

Haruka was taken aback by this outburst.

"You're always…disappearing then appearing back again. I never know when you will go and when. Neither do I know when you will come back. Why, s it wrong for me wanting to keep some part of you with me?" Michiru now said, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. Michiru was disappointed at Haruka, not realizing that her time traveling had an impact on Michiru, as much as it did on Haruka.

Haruka kept silent.

"You're always like this, avoiding fights and making me feel like I'm the one making a fuss around here!" and Michiru huffed out. Haruka just silently sat there.

Everytime she time traveled she had a good chance of meeting Michiru, younger or older, or even finding her. But everytime she time traveled, Michiru is always without her. If Serenity said she would grant Michiru a wish, and that wish is not pregnancy, that what is it Michiru is so desperate for? If it was pregnancy, will this experiment spell the end of something?

Haruka's head hurt so much from all the thinking, but a few seconds later it stopped hurting. Haruka's clothes were all that were left there.

* * *

Haruka arrived at what seemed like Michiru's childhood house, staring at what seemed like a seemingly calm house. Suddenly, three gun shots rang out of it that made Haruka jump a little. Butt naked and unwilling to appear in front of any strangers at this appearance, Haruka tried to make her way to the backyard only to see herself, distraughted standing at the back yard. The other Haruka seemed to have noticed her, and turn her face to look at her.

"Take it" as the other Haruka pulled her oversized coat off, "turn around and stay there until you disappear". Something about the voice of the other Haruka irks her, she didn't like it.

"Trust yourself," the older Haruka stated, closing her eyes.

"Where are you from?"

"…"

"Why are you so depressed?"

The other Haruka sighed. "I'm 30."

"What about the depressing part?"

"You wouldn't want to know until you're 30."

"Why?"

The other Haruka now looked at her in the eye. "I didn't know I was that irritating 7 years ago."

Haruka was now annoyed with herself.

"It's better you not know now, you will know it later, anyway."

Haruka rolled her eyes and looked around, as the other Haruka now sat on the grass.

"I want to be home." Haruka said.

The older Haruka smiled sadly and said, "Me too"

* * *

Haruka got by the rest of the gathering that has turned into a mini celebration of Usagi's and Mamoru's engagement without making any sort of contact with Michiru, after she popped back into her time an hour later, not that Michiru was anywhere to be found near her. Somewhere in Haruka's mind bugged about the older distressed Haruka, and another somewhere, Michiru's wanting for a child made her blame herself, for the first time in her life, for not being born male. Everyone noticed Haruka's and Michiru's sudden change of mood, even Usagi. Usagi, being in the lime light all night, had asked Michiru directly, and rather awkwardly for Michiru, if they had quarreled. The rest had their own way of saying well-wishes, while Setsuna sent "I-told-you-so" glances at Haruka.

Haruka dressed in just shorts and shirt sitting on bed and deep in thought, felt the other end of her King size bed sink.

"Rough night," Michiru started.

Haruka nodded, but didn't look at Michiru.

Michiru sighed; Haruka was being childish again. Adults are supposed to fight their problems out, and not ignore them like a child! She bet Haruka would pretend nothing ever happened the next morning. Just the thought of Haruka doing that was making her fed up. Michiru laid down on her side of bed and pulled the covers up, turning to face away from Haruka's side. Haruka just remained in her position.

Part of her. Serenity said something about the genes screwing up that resulted in her time traveling. IF Haruka were to have a baby with Michiru using that experiment, wouldn't the baby inherit Haruka's genes? But Haruka then again thought, she might luck out with the baby not taking her time traveling genes.

Haruka laid down on her side of the bed and propped her head on the elbow, facing Michiru. Putting one hand on Michiru, Haruka stroked Michiru's wavy hair gently and closed her eyes as she felt Michiru stiffened beneath her touch.

"I don't want to hurt you, Michiru."

Michiru didn't move or make any sound.

"This experiment might be dangerous. It might kill one of us at its worst. Moreover it's not that you don't know I have a time traveling problem."

"I'll carry the baby." Said Michiru with a firm voice.

"Michiru, the baby might have my time traveling genes."

There was silence for a while, then Michiru turned to face Haruka.

"At least we've tried."

Haruka shook her head and sighed.

"Haruka, I don't care if it doesn't succeed. But I can't let myself down by not trying."

Haruka now took her arm off Michiru and laid down facing straight ahead the celing above her. "Let's go see the doctor first then decide."

Maybe, just maybe, miracles might happen even without Queen Serenity, Haruka thought.

* * *

Haruka had been edgy for the past three weeks, staying out on the track as long as possible and then at home, either with Hotaru, reading a book or off running, never spent more than an hour with Michiru person to person, only in bed. They haven't made love for the longest time, Haruka always pretend she had already slept or else Michiru was just too tired to talk to Haruka about what was bugging them both. Michiru could tell Haruka was avoiding this matter for as long as she could, but 3 weeks after that night they decided to see the doctor, Michiru chose the perfect day and, with a bit of luck, the perfect situation. There was something about moving that kept Haruka relaxed, whether is it walking, traveling on a car, train, bus, even a plane. Haruka never seem to time travel during times when she was moving but it's a different story if you stick Haruka in a difficult situation and keep her from moving. Haruka was on a week-long break from her 2nd season in F1 racing in the summer, and time traveled in the morning for a while when Michiru talked about going to the hospital to see Dr Lua. Hotaru added to her pressure by asking Haruka why does she always leave her clothes in a pile around the house and voila! Haruka time traveled. Haruka was hurt, however, by a window that opened while she kneeled beside it then she tried to steal some clothes about 12 years back from somewhere she believed was in West America. The Haruka returned, with a slightly bleeding forehead and legs covered in rashes by the pollen she caught at the tall grass she hid in. They were on their way to hospital, much to Haruka's little objections with her itching legs, and to Michiru's delight.

Haruka sat at the GP observation room's bed while Michiru paced around the window looking for the Dr Lua she's never met. Haruka never believed in any better doctors that could make miracles come true other than Queen Serenity, but she couldn't tell Michiru what she heard and saw or else it will not be normal for Michiru. But then again, she didn't know if what Michiru wished for was her baby or not; Michiru might have wished for something else entirely.

"I believe I was called?" a bright cheery voice filled the room, as a middle aged fair skinned brunette walked in wearing a white coat and a name tag Haruka noticed instantly – Dr Heldi Lua. She had features of a mouse. It is unexpected that such a person would even suggest something so…universal changing.

"Dr Lua?" Michiru asked as she approached the woman, who was at least half a head shorter than her.

"Yes, you're Mrs Tenoh I believe." Dr Lua held out her hand.

Haruka, with a swift motion, switched the lights off and had the woman by her collar.

"Listen Lady, if I get any crap about Michiru being a lesbian spreading out I'll have your head, trust me, I won't get caught from killing you. "Haruka breathed in the woman's ears meaning every word she said.

She couldn't be bothered with her own reputation, but Michiru don't deserve any suffering that would come out of their relationship. Michiru suffered enough alone already as Neptune waiting for Uranus to come along and help her save the world from Silence.

"Haruka," Michiru and held Haruka's arms gently; Haruka's arms relaxed a little under Michiru's touch.

"You h-h-have my word!"

Mouse. What a weird doctor. Easy to scare, difficult to push up the wall.

Haruka released her grip and sat on the same spot she was sitting on as if nothing had happened in that minute interval of blackout and the lights came back on a few seconds later when Michiru flipped the switch.

"Dr Lua, I'm sorry but we really need this to be a secret."

The mousy woman, seemingly shaken, now trembled while she talked.

"I-I also h-have a secret t-that you-you have to keep."

Michiru nodded intently, but Haruka remained skeptical.

"This o-o-operation can-cannot to be-be told"

Michiru smiled a little mysterious smile and nodded, while Haruka still remained skeptical.

"Can you tell me how exactly are you going to make two women reproduce?" Haruka now spoke, a little too loud and overbearing. Michiru casted her a sideway glare while the mousy woman just looked terrified of Haruka.

"Co-come with m-me."

"Oh Dr Lua, Haruka meant no harm. We just want to be our own kid's blood parents."

Dr Lua gave a little smile at this, while Haruka's expression softened.

It was a queer room Dr Lua led them into, a place in the hospital's basement. In the first place, both of them didn't know the hospital had a basement. It is a bright yet dark lighting room which horribly reminds Haruka of an underground surgery room she had been to once to secretly stitch up a wound she obtained near her chest, with her mechanics protecting and swearing the doctor to secrecy of her gender. The experience was nowhere near enjoyment that time; it would be the same this time. Michiru had an excited aura around her that Haruka could see in Michiru's eyes, though Michiru wouldn't let her facial expression or physical movement betray her emotions.

"This," Dr Lua pointed a test tube filled with greenish milky liquid.

Michiru tilt her head while Haruka remained skeptical as ever.

"This, has the power to mutate two female eggs, combining them to form a fetus. It does the same for two sperms as well."

Michiru now turned wide eyed, and Haruka was finally giving the mousy woman her full attention.

"The whole process will be likened to a test tube baby operation, and but since no government body in the world would ever approve my research after they found out what this substance could do, I could only fund it myself and doing it in secret."

"How did you create that substance?" Michiru let curiosity get better of her.

"I discovered this by accident, when I was doing research on how to clone human tissues."

Michiru looked totally convinced, while Haruka thought it spelled bad news.

"So it's kind of mutation cloning?" Haruka asked now.

"Not exactly cloning, but mutation, yes. The substance will mutate, eggs for your case, to fit each other and create a fetus that will be then implanted within one of the mother to impregnate the mother."

Haruka, instead of scratching her head, now scratched her rashes covered legs.

Michiru nodded, letting the influx of information getting better of her.

"Are you going to charge us for this operation?" Michiru, now eyes hinting with delight.

Dr Lua sighed, losing all the timid-ness she had before, "Like I said, nobody would let me continue my research, let alone fund it. But no, I'm not going to charge you for it. I have my avenues to get my money. But you two will be one of my 5 other test subjects."

"Five others?"

Dr Lua smiled. "Yes, seems like my advertisement has reached out and gotten response."

"How safe is it?" Haruka now said.

Dr Lua sighed. "No guarantees what would go on during the pregnancy to the baby, all I can say is I promised you no mutated monster babies that's all."

"Mother?" Haruka asked again, and felt Michiru's hand on her shoulder as she paused and waited for an answer

"No, the mother will most probably fine, unless she has difficulty carrying children or has medical history that makes her unfit for pregnancy. I would warn against miscarriages, though."

"What if the mis-"

"We'll do it."Michiru firmly said, leaving no room for contradiction. Haruka knew it was useless to try and protest as she now continued to scratch her itchy legs.

Dr Lua smiled, the frowned and exclaimed "Oh! I forgot your rashes!"

* * *

Setsuna pulled Haruka into her basement library cum room after dinner that very day, when Michiru is too preoccupied cleaning up Hotaru, the table filled with spilled milk and the dirty dishes to notice where they have went.

"Spill the beans."

Haruka gave an innocent look that obviously mocked Setsuna's words.

"C'mon, I saw you with Dr Lua today going to her basement research area that everyone thought she was crazy and the hospital was crazy to built it for her. What is it about? No no no, let me guess, pregnancy?"

Haruka now gave a mock impressed look.

"That's the only reason she's been getting so many patients nowadays." Setsuna sighed.

"I'm a little worried myself, is she like, doctor quack?" Haruka asked, now turning serious.

"She fine at her own job, as far as I know. But this research of hers is shrouded with so much secrecy it's getting to me, and you guys of all people have to show up."

"Michiru wanted it."

"Michiru better not be hurt by this."

"Hmm?"

"You have no idea how many times you, the future one had specially came back in time to sent me glares and threats and warned me about taking care of Michiru and Hotaru."

Haruka laughed now.

"Hey don't tell Michiru you know. At least not now."

"Don't worry, I know what to do."

Haruka sighed.

"Let's just hope for the best."

Haruka now, smiled a sad smile. "Yeah."

* * *

Michiru was crying when Haruka stood beside her after dressing herself with Michiru's mother's old clothes. Just this time around, Haruka had to take the clothes herself from the closet. Michiru's mother was nowhere to be found in the house which stink of rotten food and dust. But what shocked Haruka the most was not a crying eight year old Michiru, abandoned in a horrible large and filthy house alone, but the blood stains that remained on the walls and floor of the house's ground level.

"Michiru." Haruka patted the girl's head ad knelt down beside her to match her height.

Michiru opened her eyes and stare into the bright green eyes. "Mentos...Daddy…Daddy…"

"What's wrong?" Haruka prompted while gently stroking her hair.

"Daddy died…Three big men used the guns and shoot him many times…" Michiru wailed as she cried, now buried in Haruka's chest.

Again, something the Michiru now never told her.

"I cannot stop dreaming about it…" Michiru wailed even louder as Haruka just held her close.

An hour later, Michiru woke up with startled at the memory of crying into Haruka's chest when she was eight years old, just days after the robbery that robbed her family of happiness. Had she been so crazily in love with Haruka that she now has altered the most private of her memories, Mentos, into Haruka? Michiru shook her head in the darkness and tried to feel for the body beside her.

Sadly, she only found a warm bed beside her with a night shirt that belonged to Haruka. But she told herself it's alright. Soon, she will be with part of Haruka. And in the future, she has a little Haruka to look at when Haruka is gone.

* * *

Beaming with pride, Michiru now walked the streets proudly in a wavy dress holding Hotaru's hand with Haruka holding the other Hotaru hand. Hotaru, now five and happily five, was urging her parents to swing her up and down. Michiru laughed with delight at Hotaru's cuteness while Haruka gave the smile that only her family saw, one filled with love and contentment. Michiru never felt happier than now, as she feels her dream coming true. Michiru also knew despite Haruka's numerous protests, Haruka was happy now too.

After 2 months of the operation and 2 months of non-stop tension between Haruka's and Michiru's differentiated opinion about the Dr Lua's credibility (nobody in the senshi family couldn't tell that were kind of pissed with each other constantly), the result was out. A simple pregnancy test kit Michiru bought says it all, and when she showed Haruka the result, Michiru couldn't help but smile at remembering Haruka's grin developing into a wide smile and enveloped Michiru into a tight hug. For the first time in 2 months, the tension between them about the baby issue totally disappeared.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru let go off Haruka and Michiru's hands and ran towards her third parent, with quite a few passer-by turning their head to look at the scene.

Setsuna scooped Hotaru up in her arms as she approached them.

"I saw your text, Haruka."

Haruka made a boyish grin, while Michiru looked questioningly at Haruka. Suddenly, Haruka broke out into a small chuckled, then a laugh as she raised her arms and took Michiru by the waist and swept Michiru into a half swing and held her up.

"I'm gonna have a baby with you!" Haruka shouted in joy, all the pent up joy inside of her releasing into her bout of happiness. Michiru now laughed along with Haruka as the onlookers are now crowding around the scene they made.

Poor Hotaru, who knew nothing about what her parents are talking about, just yep in happiness of seeing her parents happy.

"Isn't that the F1 champion racer?"

"Isn't that his wife?"

"That's Kaioh Michiru! I can't believe my eyes!"

"Baby?"

There was a camera flashed, before cell phones started whistling out to snap pictures of the onlookers' idols. Haruka couldn't be at the least bothered as she approached the crowd and took their hand and shook with a bright smile. Michiru just stood at the spot Haruka let her down at and laughed the beautiful laugh everyone wished they were the one who evoked such happiness in her. It was rare for Haruka to be such a crowd pleaser, it was rare for Michiru to laugh freely in front of a crowd of strangers, it was rare for them to attract so much attention voluntarily.

It is even rare that a miracle had happened.

* * *

Now, four months pregnant, Michiru stared at the news paper section of those gossip and media news and laughed at about how everyday she saw an article relating to Haruka's going crazy in public with 'his' wife's pregnancy. Things were going so well that it was like a fairytale to Michiru. Haruka hadn't time traveled in all the two months since she found out she was pregnant, and acted like a crazy father around Michiru. Of course, Haruka's over protectiveness over Michiru went into full throttle as Haruka voiced her obvious displeasure at Michiru wanting to continue giving concerts. Michiru smiled the memory of herself coming home one night three weeks ago.

Haruka stood by the mansion's gate entrance waiting in a jacket and pajamas, which surprised Michiru greatly.

"Where were you?" Haruka demanded, sounding horribly annoyed.

"Rehearsal?" Michiru replied, innocently.

Haruka held Michiru's hand and gently tug her into the house, closed the door and then turned to face Michiru.

"The damned conductor only let you, a pregnant lady, off at this hour?" Haruka hissed and pointed towards the big grandfather clock they got from a second hand antiques store two years ago at the hall way; it showed the time, almost midnight.

Michiru now giggled. Haruka four months, no two months before would never have made a fuss that big even if Michiru didn't come home for the whole night.

Michiru circled her arms around Haruka's neck and stare gleefully into Haruka's irritated eyes that burned green. "Haruka, relax, I'm only 3 months with this." And guided one of Haruka's palms to her tummy.

Haruka closed her eyes, "I know…I…I can't help it. It's not right for you to be working at this state."

Michiru mocked a pout, "and I should be getting fat doing nothing at home from now till Winter." How beautiful, Michiru thought. A winter baby.

Haruka shook her head. "I can't concentrate on anything worrying about you."

Michiru giggled again. Haruka was indeed acting like an overprotective father/mother.

"Can't you just work from home?" Haruka continued.

"Must I?"

Haruka looked away from those deep blue eyes, now cleared of expression. Haruka didn't know if Michiru was sad or okay with it.

"I want you to, but if…"

"If what?"

"If you really want to continue the concerts, then I'll take a break from F1 and be around you. Maybe I could tour with you." Haruka said, still not looking at Michiru. It pained Haruka to be away from racing, but it's necessary, she told herself. She would even give up her legs to see Michiru safe and sound every day.

Michiru now laughed a happy laugh. Look at how much Haruka is willing to sacrifice for her! All thanks to the baby Michiru now found another side of Haruka that she loved, the overly protective and obsessed Haruka. She's beginning to love the baby more and more with each passing day.

Michiru kissed Haruka on the lips, and for a while they stayed here, before Michiru pulled away. "I've talked to my conductor. I'm going to take a break from my tour, and stay at home to prepare for my art exhibition."

Haruka smiled a relieved one, and Michiru swore to herself she is never going to forget how that smile looked like. Haruka had the same smile as Haruka kept Michiru clung beside her the whole of Usagi and Mamoru's wedding reception, glaring at almost everyone except the sailor senshis who glanced at Michiru with eyes that seemed more like just an innocent glance. Hotaru kept wanting to lie on her lap now every night, tiny hands stroking her belly constantly asking if it was a girl or a boy, then squealing with an excitement that she didn't care, but the baby has to like purple like her, and enjoy watching her papa race. Setsuna was like a crazy rich friend of hers, buying tons and tons of tonics and vitamins and instructed with a stern doctor's voice and glare to eat each of these products once a day.

Now Michiru, alone at home, sitting in her studio looking out the big glass window that was facing the sea, could only come up with paintings and sculptures that depict the overwhelming happiness she feels now. Michiru even tried to compose something, but all her songs were evidently joyous. Michiru had got an idea to make a joyous album.

The doorbell rang. She was startled by it, then remember she had Usagi coming over to enjoy a 'pregnant women afternoon'. She laughed at the phrase to herself and went to open the door, only to look down and find a little blonde girl, and her future Queen behind her.

"Who…?"

"Oh Michiru-san! I found this girl naked at the side of the road near my house and she looked exactly like Haruka!"

Taking a closer look, Michiru bent down to the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Haruka!"

Michiru smiled. "How old are you?"

"6, 8th June!"

"Usagi, thank you for bringing her here."

Now that's a pleasant surprise, finding the Haruka 18 years ago at her doorstep. Haruka never showed any of her old photos to Michiru, which Michiru had pestered Haruka to show. Haruka would avoid and tease Michiru until Haruka finally said

"Why don't you exchange information about your childhood with my childhood pictures?"

This is when Michiru would go silent and change the subject entirely, or walk away pretend to be busy all of a sudden.

"Haruka always said to report my name and date, aren't I good?" the little blonde with messy short blonde hair chirped.

"She might as well be your future child" joked Usagi, though it earned her a momentarily shock look from Michiru; the inners nor Usagi knew about Haruka's time travel.

Usagi had been the most understanding of all the senshis, with no doubt in her eyes and words that she trust the child inside of Michiru to be Haruka's as well as Michiru's. Minako and Rei went along with Usagi's belief, even though they often whisper their own conclusion of how Michiru in the dark, with Michiru actually hearing a few and laughing over them later in bed with Haruka. Makoto asked Michiru, but decided a smile from Michiru was enough as an answer, only Ami whom had been puzzled by all the unscientific of this, never ceased her investigations.

Michiru giggled and led Usagi inside the house. "Come Usagi, let me paint you!"

Usagi gave a horrified face of the prospect of sitting still for the rest of the afternoon.

The little Haruka laughed at the funny faces the adults were making and ran around exploring the house and never returned. Usagi and Michiru were engaging in a debate on what to do over the afternoon together when a scream sounded from the 2nd floor.

Usagi paused in her mid sentence, as Michiru's eyes now dart up the ceiling. The scream came again.

"Michiru…"

"I didn't know Hotaru was home." Michiru said aloud and began making her way hastely up to Hotaru's room with Usagi trailing behind closely. Michiru swung the door to Hotaru's room open in full force, to see Hotaru kneeling with her hands covering her ears and eyes tightly shut at one end of her room, and the other end, her closet opened with a cracked mirror facing her. Michiru walked slowly to Hotaru, who in a few hours of absence had become suddenly a stranger to her.

"Hotaru-chan…" Michiru quietly called out. The little girl did not respond, nor did she move. What scared Michiru wasn't Hotaru's stance, but the lack of movement from Hotaru, as if time stopped.

Suddenly Hotaru's eyes slammed wide open, and she stood up like lightning and brushed past Michiru with such force and speed that Michiru whirled a little on one leg before catching her balance, and Usagi was practically knocked back against the wall. Michiru flew into a panic attack and took off after Hotaru, with Usagi following behind. The two women ran out of the house in a much slower speed than the five year old was at, and followed the small shadow slowly until they last saw her when she bend into a junction and Hotaru was officially lost.

Michiru was breathing so hard that her tummy hurts. Michiru put a hand over her tummy to calm herself down and thought about calling Haruka after she caught her breath, but Usagi's scream didn't allow her the liberty to do that.

Youma. Not again. It has been three years since the last one showed up.

Usagi was in position to fight as Usagi clumsily dodged a ball of grass and mud hurled towards her, and finally got behind a car and crouched. Michiru joined her there and saw Usagi's face was pale and her eyes were going blank, as if she was blacking out soon. If Crystal Tokyo was to be as close as not happening, it would be now. Just a swift ten metres run around the car and Usagi would be totally exposed and unarmed against the youma. Michiru's mind raced on what to do and it was the only thing she could do, transform.

Michiru yelled her transformation command, and soon she was no longer wearing her loose blue dress, but a sailor fuku. Michiru immediately whipped out her mirror and uttered the incantations to collect a Deep Submerge to attack the monster, but was constantly interrupted by the need to dodge the throwing mud and grass balls. The monster one on one with her was by rights, no match for her, but not at this state. Michiru couldn't risk getting hurt and she knew it, but exceptions had to be made, if it is a matter of life and death concerning her future Queen. With a deep breath, Michiru prepared herself mentally for the oncoming pain, and stood perfectly still garnering the energy around her and uttering a fast but perfectly pronounced incantation.

"Deep Submerge!!" and a huge ball of sea energy was thrown towards the enemy with balls of grass and mud in exchange to where the sea energy came from.

A scythe out of nowhere cut the balls to shreds and blocked it from getting Michiru, while Michiru spotted a shadow with swift movement using a short sword and thrusting it into the monster's chest, then let the monster fall and burst into sprinkles. The scythe owner held onto Michiru with a strong grip to steady Michiru.

"Mama…" said the scythe owner, Sailor Saturn, obviously grown up.

A pair of green eyes flashes worriedly at her as the figure helped Usagi to stand up.

"Uranus…Saturn." Michiru said softly, breathless and shock.

The green eyes closed and the owner sighed, as the Saturn broke her hold on Michiru and took a step back. Saturn smiled at Michiru. "I must've been five years old."

Michiru eyes widened. Did Hotaru time traveled too?

Saturn's concerned and relieve eyes met Michiru's worried ones.

"No, I don't time travel. I traveled through the time gate by the will of Hotaru. Hotaru…was afraid. I'm sure Papa knows why. And mama could guess why. The mirror…showed Mama being chased by a shadow."

Uranus avoided the gazes of both of them as she enquired over Usagi's well-being .

Saturn gave another soft and calm smile that was somehow filled with melancholy, as she disappeared and what's left of the silhouette was a crying five year old Hotaru.

"Mama…Mama..." Hotaru kept repeating as she wailed and sobbed, rubbing her eyes off the tears that kept pouring out of her eyes. Michiru, now de-transformed, knelt down to Hotaru's level and hugged Hotaru tightly.

"I love you, my purple sunshine."

* * *

After that incident in the afternoon, Haruka got so freaked out by shiny objects that would trigger an reaction in Hotaru that she went to cover all the shiny surfaces in the house she could find, and relocated Hotaru to the guest room, where there was no mirrored closet to scare the little girl anymore. Usagi was fine after Haruka insisted Mamoru brought her to the hospital for a check-up.

"Hotaru used to see be able to predict dangers and who was in it and who was posing as a danger." Michiru said, now lying in Haruka's arms in bed.

Haruka stroked Michiru's hair with one arm and the other, protectively around Michiru's waist. "I'm pretty sure she saw a shadow of you, or that was what the Haruka of 3 years later told me today when I met her at the garage today, so I rushed home immediately."

Michiru sighed. Haruka's world is so circular. It's because Haruka of the future told Haruka now, that Haruka now would time travel in the future to tell the Haruka now then. The cycles goes on, it never ends. There's no way of breaking it.

"I'm worried about Hotaru so much. I mean, she used to have that powers only when she was 12 during Silence, but now at five, she's already seeing things!" Michiru exclaimed.

Haruka just stroked her hair in silence as a response.

"Haruka…" Michiru buried her head in Haruka's chest.

Haruka leaned her chin on top of Michiru's head. "She'll be fine, you saw her as Saturn, didn't you?"

Michiru smiled a little and closed her eyes to settle for sleep after a terrifying day. Haruka is right, Hotaru will be fine. She has to be, or she won't show up today in place of a five year old Hotaru. But what if Hotaru has to go through hell to get to that point? Michiru shuddered at the thought, and with her eyes closed, it was even easier for her to imagine a crying Hotaru huddling in the corner screaming her lungs out while she and Haruka and Setsuna stood beside her, useless. Michiru started to give in to sleep as she felt Haruka's steady breathing beneath her, but he mind never left worrying for Hotaru. Little did Michiru know that the shadow Hotaru saw didn't mean the youma.

Haruka was awoken a few hours late by the strong stench of iron and decomposed matter. She felt Michiru, still leaned against her in bed as she reached over Michiru and flipped the lights on. Red. Her whole lower body was covered in red. So was Michiru's. The whole lower part of the bed was covered in red. Haruka sat up to take in the sight of redness of the other half of the bed and turned her head towards Michiru's side and saw a small bloodied ball that resembled a little infant bat, curled up and sticky with some gooey stuff and blood. No, that wasn't a bat.

"Michiru. Michiru. Michiru Michiru. Michiru!" Haruka's voice called for Michiru to wake got desperate by the second. Michiru made no signs of movement, and didn't even stir at Haruka's vigourous shaking of her.

Their baby time traveled.

* * *

"Mentos!" Ten year old Michiru happily called out as she saw the naked woman standing in her back yard and automatically, this time, handed her some of her father's old clothes.

Haruka wore them, but stared at Michiru smile-less, but rather with a forlorn expression.

"Bad day?" Michiru asked, a little disappointedly. Whenever Mentos came it was a great day for Michiru, but today, Mentos didn't look happy to be with her.

Haruka looked at Michiru in the eyes, and with a strong movement, reached out and hugged her close to her body, tightly, with all her desperation.

Ten year old Michiru hugged back, but eyed her best friend with a questioning look.

"How old are you now?" Haruka asked, still in the deep hug.

Michiru felt needed by Mentos, it made her so happy. "I've just graduated from fourth grade!"

Haruka smiled a little, but still not letting go.

"You?"

"24."

"Mentos I can't breathe properly!"

"Michiru, promise me one thing. Don't try to look for me, forget my face, forget me." Haruka said with clenched teeth, eyes closed.

Michiru's eyes widened, "Why?"

"So you won't have to suffer. I will only make you suffer."

"How?"

Haruka chuckled an ironic and sad chuckle, closed her eyes, and waited.

That was the last time Michiru ever remembered Mentos coming. After that, it was no more Mentos, hello cruel world. And a little further later, hello Sailor Neptune, goodbye, innocent Kaioh Michiru whose mother committed suicide by overdosing herself.

* * *

Haruka sat outside of Michiru's room on a chair with her elbows leaning on her knees and body bent, facing the floor as Dr Lua approached her. Michiru hasn't woken up yet, and the baby, was now wrapped in a plastic bag like how a sandwich was wrapped and placed inside a transparent air tight plastic bag. Dr Lua was holding the corpse that was the part of Haruka living in Michiru's body and stood in front of Haruka.

"Tenoh-san, I don't know how this happened…" Dr Lua said in a sad voice.

Haruka didn't respond.

"None, absolutely none other couples had this problem. I don't know what or why the baby had-"

Haruka stood up suddenly and stood face to face with Dr Lua, towering over her.

"Tenoh-san, I understand if you would want to hit me but let me tell you I can-"

Haruka shook her head and held the doctor by the shoulders gently, but the doctor felt it more like trembling than shaking.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault."

The doctor now stare bewildered at Haruka, who's eyes now shine with tears she is desperately trying to control, but their contact broke once footsteps could be heard rushing down the hallway.

"Haruka-san!" Usagi's voice rang out in the corridor and echoed around, and somehow resembled a little of Queen Serenity's voice in the future. A little agitated tone, but full of worry and concern, but to Haruka, it sounded a little judgmental, as if her name was read out in front of a jury pronouncing her guilty.

"How's Michiru?" Mamoru intercepted, his voice seemingly a little less accusing to Haruka'

Haruka blinked slowly once to swallow back her tears, and tilt her head towards the closed door beside her, as she avoided eye contact with either of them.

Haruka looked so tired a worn out that Usagi had to reach out to give a comforting touch on Haruka's arm, but Haruka flinched and quickly took her her arm out of Usagi's touch.

"It's my fault…"Haruka whispered softly, but both of them were sure they heard her.

"Is she waking up soon?" asked Mamoru again, sensing the tension between Haruka and Usagi, which brought Usagi close to tears at the rejection of Haruka.

"I hope so." Haruka replied, in a oddly calm and normal voice that reflect nothing of her nearing insanity mentality. Haruka, ever since seeing Michiru in bed covered in blood, had half a mind flinging herself against a wall, a sharp object, or anything to punish herself for letting Michiru suffer. The other one quarter seemingly questioning herself why in the first place let Michiru get pregnant, the rest, just blank absorbing reality. Haruka had time traveled three times during the past three hours sitting outside first the operation room and now Michiru's intensive care unit; the most she had ever did within a night.

Dr Lua, who had exited the picture with Usagi's and Mamoru's arrival, now made her presence known. "I wanted to tell Tenoh-san that physically, Mrs Tenoh would recover."

Mamoru sighed a breath of relief at hearing the doctor's words, but Haruka was far too deep in guilt to take any comfort from the doctor's words. A scream from the closed door flung all four heads towards the door. Michiru's scream; Haruka could recognize it. Full of terror and fright, with desperation. Like a instant reaction, Haruka made her way into the room in seconds and was beside Michiru's bed holding Michiru's hand that were flailing about trying to rid herself of the wires connecting to her.

"Noooooooooo!!" Michiru screamed and even scratched Haruka's arms in the process of Haruka trying to calm Michiru down. Mamoru and Usagi was soon beside her, but they did not react, only silently stood there. By the door peeping was Dr Lua, still holding the baby in the plastic bag, but hid it behind her back now.

"Ssshhh…Sssshhh Michiru…" Haruka tried and tried to hold Michiru's arms down and held onto her hand gently.

"Haruka….I lost the baby…" Michiru now, realizing it is Haruka who was restraining her, now broke into wild tears and sobs.

Haruka had tears slipping down her eyes now, as she held onto Michiru's hand and kissed Michiru's palms.

"I love you, no matter what happens."

Michiru just cried, wailing now as Haruka let go of restraining of her arms and took a sit beside Michiru's bed.

"I'm sorry, Michiru." Haruka now said, tears forming in her eyes seeing Michiru in that state.

"It's all my fault. If you hadn't met me you wouldn't be in this state of suffering."

Michiru now sobbed silently.

"I'll try to make it up to you, just please, don't let it do this to you…"

Michiru said nothing and just cried.

Haruka sat beside Michiru's bed, stroked her hair and held her hand all night long, as Michiru cried until she slept.

"Haruka-san, don't take it so hard." Mamoru's voice came, a few hours later. Usagi and Mamoru stayed the whole time Michiru was crying her heart out outside the room, when the rest of the Senshi family arrived and 5 year old Hotaru was crying non-stop in Setsuna's arms, even if Hotaru didn't comprehend what was going on.

Haruka's tired green eyes only remained staring at Michiru's sleeping form and a smiled an awkward smile; Mamoru thought Haruka's smile was crazy.

"There Michiru cries and cries, over there Haruka tilts her head Dr Lua blames herself through and through, outside Hotaru and Usagi blame themselves through and through. But you know who's fault exactly it is? You know? Hah! It's nobody's but mine!" Haruka exclaimed, mocking at herself with a desperate laughter that worried Mamoru, through and through.

* * *

Michiru stared at the white ceiling in her hospital room. It has been a week after she woke in hospital finding her tummy void of life, and herself, becoming an emotionally empty shell and physically loss. For the first time in her life, she saw Haruka cried. And not once, but almost every time Michiru was awake. For the past week, Michiru didn't say more than two words, while Haruka whispered words of love and apology into her ears constantly, never tiring at the lack of response from Michiru. All Michiru did was a nod and a slight smile, but Michiru's eyes were constantly filled with tears until today, her eyes finally dried from over crying.

It wasn't fair that a cruel twist of fate robbed Michiru and Haruka of their miracle. It wasn't fair Haruka took the blame all upon herself when Michiru knew exactly that stressing herself up would probably result to this happening. But what could Michiru say? She couldn't even get to begin where she should start, and every time she started crying Haruka would immediately assume it's her own fault and start apologizing again.

"If only I didn't meet you, eh?" Haruka whispered one day into her ears as Michiru cried again.

This sentence haunted Michiru's body, mind and soul.

Michiru would give even her life to see Haruka just once in her life, what made Haruka actually even utter that phrase to her? Was Haruka sick of her now that Michiru had disappointed Haruka? But Haruka apologized as if…Michiru knew it was post-miscarriage depression she was suffering from. She ahd to get out of it in her own will power, she was making Haruka pay the price for her foolishness far too much.

Michiru garnered all her strength and sat up on her bed, as her hospital door opened, revealing Haruka, looking even more worn and tired than ever but carrying a bouquet of fresh red roses that the scent instantly filled the room. Haruka noticed Michiru had sat up and looked straight in the face. Michiru smiled a light one, and Haruka's face bloom a huge smile.

"Haruka," Michiru said weakly.

That was the first step.

* * *

Michiru was frustrated with herself. First being such a useless wife of Haruka, second, for losing their miracle of life, the only thing Michiru could have closest to keeping Haruka with her all her life, and third, the failure of being an artist / musician now. Michiru now sat in front of the easel in her studio room now, three days after being discharged from hospital. Lying around wallowing herself in depression until it was time for Haruka to arrive home then do her usual activities of cooking, cleaning and playing with Hotaru just wasn't the solution to the emptiness she is feeling.

Michiru lifted her paintbrush and dip it into a small tub full of thick black ink and mindlessly begin to paint a picture. Her fingers brush across the canvas skillfully in a beautiful weekday afternoon, that in their beach house they could hear seagulls calling and the sounds of rushing and slapping on the shore. Michiru wasn't concentrating at all; her mind wandered everywhere: what is Haruka doing, where is Haruka, what was Hotaru playing with, what should she cook for dinner, her dead baby's corpse . It was as though her fingers had a mind of their own that connected to her feelings to paint out exactly what she felt.

The picture: a long wavy haired woman knelt in the darkness with hands all over her body, engulfing her and restraining her, and a botch representing a baby front of her while overlooking the whole scene was the sky drawn with cloud to depict it that looked so far away from the kneeling woman, painted entirely in black except for the botch, covered in red.

Michiru stared at the art work she created in shock and gripped the canvas and easel as a violent tremble overcomes her. She is never going to get through this. Shaky hands brought a telephone to her mouth as she dialed the only number she could remember.

"Haruka…" Her voice trembled.

"Michiru?"

"Haruka…I cannot…do this…" her voice nothing but a soft whispered sob.

The phone hung up.

Within half an hour, a car pulled hastily up at the porch and someone burst through the house to the studio and took Michiru into arms. Michiru was already sobbing heavily by then; the studio was in a big mess, with black paint spilled all over the floor and wall from Michiru's flinging of the tub across the room, and paintbrushes and other art tools were lying around the floor everywhere instead of their usual spot of being neatly kept.

Haruka stared at the mess in sadness.

"Haruka..." Michiru

Haruka nodded wildly, holding Michiru tighter.

"Don't leave me…"

Haruka gulped to prepare for Michiru's next words.

"I feel like dying…"

* * *

7 year old Haruka looked questioningly at herself of 18 years later, sitting on her favourite couch in her house.

Haruka looked at her 7 year old self, and looked back into the fire that was alighted in the chimney in her parents' old apartment.

"What if I never existed?" Haruka said aloud to herself, wondering if the 7 year old even has a clue what she just said.

The 7 year old Haruka took a shoe and threw it at Haruka, who was caught by surprise and got hit by it face on.

"Who are you!!"

Haruka just smiled and leaned back onto the couch and took in the smell of the warm rug in the fire light. Was it possible to change history, and take her life out of the circle she's been living in?

Haruka, now back in her own bed, with Michiru dozing beside her, propped herself on the elbow and feel Michiru's cheeks beneath her hands. Then, her fingers traced down Michiru's face to her neck, then her chest, and finally stopping at the stomach, where a light scar form the surgery almost one year ago was still there. Michiru stirred a little and gave an irritated grunt at the disturbance, before falling back asleep silently. Haruka rubbed her bleeding lips and continued tracing her wife's outlines, as if putting them into her memory permanently and then checking over and over if she got the picture of her wife right.

This aqua haired girl suffers way too much for her.

* * *

Haruka hugged Michiru and Hotaru with a low metal fence in the middle separating them in the grandstand as all of Haruka's fans were going crazy at seeing their racing genius idol so close to them. For the third year in a row, Haruka clinched the driver's championship in formula one by winning the last race of the season, and is now considered the best driver in the world's highest class of racing. No doubt, it was clear that Tenoh Haruka was one of the greatest drivers to ever walk on earth, and one of the few people who could proudly call themselves associated with the element of the wind. Champagne was sprayed all over the crowd and Haruka tried her bet to shield Michiru and Hotaru away from all the champagne.

"Papa sticky!" Hotaru laughed in both Michiru's and Haruka's arms as Michiru fashioned a proud smile.

They were more than red carpet warmers. They were superstars now. Michiru couldn't help feeling proud at how Haruka now 25, is beaming with pride that she has just won the formula one season. Michiru was even happier, that the first people Haruka celebrated her victory with were them. Setsuna told her once that the Haruka in the past didn't treat Michiru well at all, but Michiru wasn't the least bit worried the Haruka now would behave that way as well.

Haruka took over carrying Hotaru from Michiru and held Hotaru high up in the air as Hotaru squealed in excitement amidst of all the camera flashes desperate trying to get a good shot of the champion racer with 'his' family. 6 year old Hotaru had a lot to boast about when she gets back to school two days later.

Haruka leaned over to Michiru.

"How do you feel, thy wind's wife?"

"Egoistic."

Michiru giggled at her own answer and Haruka gave a light hearted laugh.

"I love you."

Michiru kissed Haruka's champagne wet cheeks lightly, "I love you too," earning a mega bright smile from Haruka and a wink, as Haruka turned to face the camera with Michiru in her arms.

The past year was hard for the both of them, with Hotaru adding to the list of worries. Discovering that Hotaru had recovered her ability to sense and predict dangers, both of them had made the necessary changes to the house to remove almost every mirror except ones in the bathroom and their own respective bedrooms to minimize Hotaru's nightmares. Setsuna was increasingly not at home, travelling to and fro the time gate even more frequently, only uttering a "Crisis" when asked about why. No one spoke about Michiru's miscarriage again, and Haruka even pretended to have forgotten all about it as if it was only a dark chapter in her life that she could easily move on from. Like Haruka, Michiru's career was taken to a new height after the news of her miscarriage got out and all her art and music works seem to revolve around the theme of sadness, the theme of lost and despair, never breaking out of the trend.

Both of them had put together a schedule of their careers that would allow them to travel together and never be apart, even if it was tiring. Michiru didn't complain when Haruka insisted on not leaving Michiru and even wanted to just skip the season altogether and join Michiru on touring. It comforted Michiru how much Haruka was around her now, as compared to previous years when the season starts they were seldom home together, plus with Haruka's time traveling habits, they were hardly together sometimes. Hotaru now was under Setsuna's care, but the both of them would go home for her as long as their schedule permits them to.

"Kaioh-san, can we get an interview from you about your lost child?" one of the reporters suddenly barge his way to the front.

Michiru, expressionless, looked at the reporter right in the eye. Where was Haruka?

"Kaioh-san, how do you feel one year after losing the baby? Did it affect your sex life with Tenohsan greatly?"

Sex life? Michiru thought for a while. They made love as per usual; oh the reporter didn't know Haruka was female, along with like 95 of the world who knew who Tenoh Haruka was,

Now Haruka stepped in and brush the reporter away as she pulled Michiru and Hotaru both gently by the arm to her garage, dodging waves of reporter who were dying to interview Michiru and herself about the miscarriage.

"I'm sorry…" Haruka muttered, loud enough only for Michiru to hear.

"I was too happy, I kind of went forward in time."

Michiru giggled.

Haruka now gave a smile, how Michiru took her time travel with ease now.

Only that Michiru, who despite all her acting and getting comfort from Haruka, couldn't forget the day she buried the baby corpse in her own backyard.

* * *

I

n the seemingly surface peace at the outers' mansion, they were having the senshi gathering again, just that this time, Usagi had brought the baby Chibiusa along, much to Michiru's pain and Haruka's grimace. Haruka didn't need anything to remind Michiru about the miscarriage, neither did any of the outers did. Usagi seemed to be oblivious to all the tension under shelter of Mamoru and having Chibiusa.

The baby Chibiusa slept in Usagi's arms as all the senshi crowd around her looking at the baby, even Michiru.

"So cuuuuute." Minako cooed.

Usagi smiled, now a little less childish like, a little more motherly after childbirth. Day by day Usagi was beginning to behave like their future Queen more and more.

"Can FI carry fer? Pfease?" Hotaru shouted, making her presence known as she was lost in the sea of legs due to her height.

Usagi hesitated, then nodded. "Be careful, okay?" Smiled, and handed Hotaru the baby.

Hotaru held Chibiusa with such care that Michiru couldn't help but feel a little proud of their adopted daughter.

"Chibiusa, my best fwend!" Hotaru said through her empty gap in the teeth that once held her two front teeth.

Haruka knelt beside Hotaru to be an emergency baby catcher if Hotaru decides that she had enough of holding Chibiusa.

A crash from the kitchen turned all their attention away from the baby.

"I'll go see."

"Together." Michiru said after Setsuna, while Haruka remained silent.

Lying on the kitchen floor covered in cuts was Tenoh Haruka, on a pool of glass shards that she created when she landed on top of their kitchen counter. Michiru couldn't control a yelp of shock when she saw Haruka at this state, and Haruka ran to the kitchen and closing the kitchen door, and look at herself as she stepped foot on the glass shards. Gritting her teeth at the pain, Haruka went to help the other Haruka up.

"When?" The Haruka here asked.

The other Haruka did a pained grin and closed her eyes to the pain, "about three months after this day."

Haruka now chuckled, and dragged a kitchen cloth to cover the future Haruka's nakedness, while Michiru, now out of her shock, got a first aid box and started to attend the future Haruka's injuries with Setsuna, but the future Haruka pushed the bandages and plasters away, as well as Setsuna' attempt to pick glass shards out of her skin.

"It won't be necessary, when I go back I take myself and my henshin back only, none of the glass would come along."

Three months later, Michiru grit her teeth as a cut covered Haruka came back sitting on the couch of their house, grimacing in pain.

Haruka gave a pained smirk, "I was right, at least you don't have to pick glass out of my skin."

Michiru shook her head and went to fetch the first aid box, the same one from three months ago.

* * *

Later that night, Michiru picked up her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Dr Lua?" Michiru greeted.

"You are…?"

"Kaioh Michiru."

"Y-yes! How can I help you?"

"Can I make an appointment with you? Tomorrow?"

"I'm not-"

"I've read your articles, I've read the letters, I've read the publishing. You've succeeded."

"But Tenoh-san had said if I dared see you again she will kill me!"

Michiru glanced over to the sleeping naked Haruka who was partially covered in bandages and was so tired after they made love that she slept soundly on her side of the bed.

"Forget what she said. Can I try again?"

"But you've miscarriage before, I'm afraid the risks are quite higher this-"

"I don't care about the risks. I want the baby."

"You need to get your wife's eggs too, does she agree to this?"

Michiru smiled slyly, though Dr Lua couldn't see. "I know you kept a spare set of our eggs for your real experiments, human cloning."

Bingo. Du Lua immediately flew into a panic attack as Michiru had expected.

"H-h-how could you say such things! I-I-I'm no criminal!"

"Help me, and I would tell no one of what you're trying to do."

"C-c-come to my office at the hospital tomorrow afternoon."

"See you, Dr Lua." And Michiru hung up

She switched the night light off and snuggled with Haruka's under the covers, making Haruka stir.

"Michiru?" Haruka yawned and said out as she turned to face Michiru and snuggled herself in Michiru's chest.

"Is there cloning in the future?" Michiru asked.

"Nobody told me so…" Haruka now, voice trailing off as she settled for comfortable sleep in Michiru's arms.

Michiru stroked Haruka's short messed blonde hair as her eyes sweep over the blonde in the dark. Haruka was hurt, again, when she came back from time traveling. This time, Michiru was there at both places Haruka was at, just that for Haruka it was a matter of minutes, but for Michiru, it was a matter of months of anxiety which day Haruka would just get hurt by all the glass shards and come home hurt. She just had to try again. Both of them had never talked about trying a second time for the baby since one year ago, and Michiru knew Haruka thought she gave up after the first time. But in actual fact, Michiru hadn't, and waited until there were confirm reports of success that Dr Lua had done with other same-sex couples. Michiru had this gnawing feeling every time Haruka come back hurt that one day, Haruka would not come back at all, or come back not alive at all. She could get hurt that badly, she could get killed. This time Michiru lucked out, because both times she was with Haruka. But what if the next time, the time after the next, or ten years later, Haruka gets hurt badly and she is not there? What will Michiru do if Haruka came back to her, well dead?

Michiru shivered at the thought, as Haruka nuzzled her neck in her sleep.

This time, Michiru would do it entirely in secret. If she failed, fine, she wouldn't tell Haruka unless it is absolutely unavoidable. If she succeeded, she would have part of Haruka for her keeping.

--end of part II--


	3. Part III

This is my part 3, hope you will tell me what you think of it! This part is a little shorter than the rest, though.

Without all the reviews I don't think I will ever have the motivation to continue this fanfiction on. SO a big THANK YOU to all who reviewed! Please leave another for me if you can! And if you haven't reviewed before, please tell me what you think of this fic!

Disclaimer: Only the mix and blending of Sailor moon and the book is mine. The song is "I Will Follow You into the Dark" By Death Cab for Cuties.

* * *

18 year old Haruka was half drunk and dragging a girl whom she met at the gay bar out of the bar and into the car for a night of wild sex. It was Haruka's only way of getting out of depression; it was her only escape from reality. With the future Haruka occasionally passing her notes and visits from Queen Serenity to point out exactly where she should be at when and throwing what attack at which direction was bothering her so much; why couldn't they just let her see Neptune? Silence was coming, and soon, everything Haruka had loved and hated would be destroyed along with the world.

"You're a good kisser aren't you?" The girl, whose name Haruka didn't even bother to ask said.

Haruka laughed and pulled the girl to her quite roughly, as she kissed the girl's neck hungrily, earning some sensual moans from the girl.

The more the girl and she enjoyed tonight, the more Haruka can get away from reality, even just a little while.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" The girl giggled, which Haruka felt the sound was quite disgusting. It sounded like a witch's laugh. Haruka's arm snaked up into the back of the girl beneath her tank top and unclasped the bra and flung it away, out of the car window. The girl smelt horrible, but Haruka was already too deep in enjoying escapism to let anything bother her.

To her extreme irritation, a series of light knocks ensued in her curtained car window.

Trying to ignore it, she continued stripping the girl of clothing, until when she reached the girl's pants, the knocks don't seem to be stopping.

"Blondie hurry up I need it" the girl moaned into her mouth.

Haruka was far too disturbed by the knocking to continue now. Getting up from her position of lying on top of the girl, she steadied her shirt and covered the girl's expose top with the discarded tank top.

"Wait here."

"What's going on?"

Haruka flung the car door open and slam it back before the girl could say anything else and looked around her car for the owner of the knocks. Standing face to face with her just behind the other car was a little girl with bright blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair that was clipped behind neatly with a hair band.

Haruka frowned. A little girl?

"Are you Tenoh Haruka?" the little girl asked timidly.

Haruka rubbed her eyes and stare at the girl.

Realizing the girl is not a dream, Haruka nodded once.

The girl let a giggle that sounded melodic in Haruka's ears, before she ran away.

"Hey!" Haruka put a hand out to stop her, as she saw the girl making a run for the ongoing traffic congested roads in which cars passing by were speeding at terrifying speeds. Haruka ran after the girl, stopping and bending abruptly to avoid oncoming cars, but when she reached the other side of the road, the girl was gone.

With her hand on her forehead feeling as if she had just dreamt the girl or had a fever or too drunk that she had become crazy, Haruka walked back to her car to the awaiting girl inside of it.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Dr Lua asked again for the tenth thousand time of the day, which made Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I want the baby." Michiru repeated with such finality, it would take a lot of courage to try to dissuade her.

"The tests show you have suffered physically as a result of the last time's miscarriage and might not survive through the pregnancy, are you sure-"

"Yes." Michiru answered with more finality.

"Another miscarriage may cost your life I-"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tenoh-san would-"

"I will handle my own wife, now can you please begin the tests?" For someone who isn't scared of disputing Michiru's affirmation, she sure is afraid of Haruka.

Michiru took a lot to be here. She had calculated the exact timing that both Setsuna and Hotaru were out, and even made Haruka time travel on purpose. Michiru stressed Haruka over cooking something for her to eat (since Haruka had nothing to do during off F1 season days at home) and it worked, Haruka did time travel. Usually it took Haruka about a few hours before she got back, and Michiru took off to the hospital immediately for fear Haruka would time travel for only a few minutes and realize she's not around anymore. Until now, her cell phone haven't rang, which is good, meaning that Haruka has not returned home yet and see that she is missing.

"O-Okay. Please relax while I prepare the embryo and medicine for you to handle the pregnancy."

Dr Lua left the basement room, leaving Michiru alone. Michiru stared at her silent cell phone. Haruka would surely be angry if she found out Michiru did this entirely on her own. Michiru read up on pregnancy, and if she can get through the first five months of pregnancy without losing the baby, there is probably a good chance the baby will pop out fine. She will tell Haruka then, that they were going to be mothers of their own child soon. Haruka would jump for joy and grin ear to ear; Michiru smiled to herself at imagining an overjoyed Haruka. A little Haruka would be hers to keep, when the big one time travels. Or maybe, the little one wouldn't have genes to time travel at all! Then Michiru would need not worry about losing the baby at all!

Dr Lua returned into the room holding a test tube. "Are you sure about this?"

Michiru rolled her eyes again. "Yes."

A few hours later, Michiru was still lying on bed in the hospital's basement when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Michiru?" Michiru was anticipating this call.

"Haruka…how's dinner?"

"You might wanna come and save me…or the kitchen."

"What's wrong?"

"I kinda…er…where are you now? I'll come pick you up?"

Michiru panicked a little, "No no, I just went out for a walk seeing you disappeared."

"Ah well, I got stressed out over the food, or rather, waste now."

Michiru giggled. "You really are a tomboy. I'll meet you at the restaurant by the park in an hour?"

"What about the kitchen?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I…think you might reconsider going dinner with me once you've seen the kitchen." Haruka said in one breath, like a guilty little kid confessing to her mistakes and want to prolong punishment as long as possible.

Michiru was too happy to let a filthy kitchen spoil her mood. "I'll clear it up with you later, after dinner."

Haruka chuckled, "Okay, you hang up now, I'll see you soon."

Michiru pressed the phone off button, lie back down on her bed and stare at the white light. Haruka Haruka Haruka, what is it that makes Michiru go practically crazy over her? Michiru smiled to herself again. If she couldn't follow Haruka wherever, she could keep part of Haruka, or she could try following. Either way is fine, as long Haruka comes home to her.

* * *

Michiru had actually forgotten. She got so preoccupied with trying to hide all evidences of pregnancy, to the extreme point that she even faked menstruation and in the process, wasted about thirty sanitary pads and a bottle of concentrated tomato juice. Michiru threw away all the documents that Dr Lua gave her of the tests she did, even the document certifying that she had been implanted with the embryo. Two months after that very day that Michiru did her secret operation was actually her anniversary celebrations with Haruka.

Haruka was in a gleeful mood as she prepared all the decorations at the beach near the house. She hung up crystal lights and dug a heart-shape hole, in which she filled the hole with gasoline. Igniting the gasoline would create a fire heart, just the perfect thing to represent how much Michiru meant to Haruka; a fiery undying heart of love. Setsuna helped digging the big hole, and bought three fire extinguishers on stand-by.

"You owe me big time, Haruka." Setsuna said through her clenched teeth as she lifted fire extinguishers to the side of the beach as Haruka continued preparing the lights.

"C'mon, it's for Michiru!" Haruka happily said.

For the past two months, Michiru had been happier than she had ever been since her miscarriage last year. Haruka was delighted to have the carefree happy Michiru back again, and not the one plagued by nightmares and sadness of losing a child who time traveled. Haruka would give anything, to see this Michiru for the rest of her life. But then, Michiru had overnight turned like that. Haruka couldn't think of why, but she decided to let it go; Michiru happy, Haruka happy.

"Mi huff chiru huff better be happy." Setsuna now, exhausted from all the menial work.

Haruka suddenly turned serious. "Setsuna?"

Setsuna, turned and look at Haruka straight.

"How old are you? Why aren't you exercising? Your unfit-ness is worrying me. And the fats around your-" Haruka said.

Setsuna threw her slippers one after another at Haruka, who happily dodged and laughed mockingly at Setsuna.

Later that night, when Michiru returned from her preparation for a local art exhibition, she was greeted by a totally dark house. Nobody home? Michiru flipped the switches on; the house is empty. She walked to the dining room, where a simple note was left on the table, asking her to take the candle that was acting as a paper weight, light it, and go to the rooftop. Michiru smiled. What was Haruka up to again? So she did as she was told. She lit the candle and went to the rooftop. Another note was placed on the side of the entrance of the rooftop, asking her to light a ball of twig that is attached to a rope and dislodge it to let it slide down. Michiru laughed, and followed instructions. She stood at the edge of the rooftop balcony of their house and lit the ball, then dislodges it from its bay. Immediately the ball slide down at fast speed to somewhere near the sea at the beach, and what Michiru saw later was pure magic.

At the same time the ball reached the beach, the whole beach seemed to light up with crystal white lights hanging on roped, and on the beach a big heart shape fire kernel seemed to have been lit up. Michiru covered her mouth with her hand; the sight was so beautiful against the background of the sea. The whole beach seemed to light up in the darkness of the sea; the waves were gentle and melodic, blending in with the whole scene so well.

Michiru felt two strong arms circle her waist from behind.

"Happy 3rd anniversary." A husky voice whispered into the ears while excited squeals of a child and a harsh hissing to make sure they are not known were in the background.

Michiru felt tears in her eyes. She forgot about anniversary! She turned around and circle her own arms around Haruka's neck.

"I forgot…I can't believe I forgot…" Michiru said, tears threatening to fall.

Haruka did her trademark smirk. "It's okay, at least you're back home to celebrate it."

Hotaru couldn't contain her excitement and ran over to embrace both her parents. "I helped too! I helped too!"

"Yeah, writing the notes." Haruka piped in.

Michiru let go of Haruka and bent down to hug Hotaru. "I know I know, Hotaru's a good girl."

"Don't forget me." Setsuna standing behind Haruka.

"I made her work hard." Haruka joked, and Setsuna held up a fist for Haruka to see, which shut Haruka up instantly.

Michiru instinctively put a hand on her tummy as she laughed over the scene Setsuna and Haruka created. What a crazy family they have, and there's going to be one new member joining them. Today Michiru had used a pregnancy test kit in the toilet of the exhibition hall where she was busy the whole afternoon at, and it showed positive, much to Michiru's joy. A new life inside her that Michiru is determined to keep, a happy family and a joyous occasion. What more can Michiru ask for?

Haruka smiled a happy relief one at Michiru's heartfelt laughter.

"Dinner! Dinner! Hotaru helped Setsuna-mama cook!" Hotaru now said, bobbing up and down.

"Did Papa cook?" Michiru asked Hotaru while patting her on the head.

"Nooooo. Setsuna-mama said if Papa cooked, our whole family will die tomorrow and Crystal Tokyo would never come."

Haruka now wide eyed, showed a fist to Setsuna that made Michiru laugh happily again.

Michiru happy, Haruka happy.

* * *

Haruka eyes shot right open as she woke up with a jolt from a nightmare and clutch here head tightly. Not again. Either she time traveled that felt like a dream, or she dreamt. She looked beside her to her obviously naked wife, who had her blanket covering up to her chest sleeping soundly, Haruka sighed a breath of relief.

In her dream or trip, Haruka was standing some fifty yards away from Michiru, who was chatting happily with a man with brown hair. The man looked flirting at Michiru, then suddenly, held Michiru and kissed Michiru with such lust it disgusted Haruka thoroughly. Michiru complied to the kiss for a while, then pushed the man away and ran. Haruka walked up to the man in her dreams and punch the guy real hard in the face, which a girl with long blonde hair stopped her and held onto her arm. The guy ran in the opposite direction from Michiru, as the girl whose face Haruka cannot remember, said in her angelic voice:

"Mama misses you too much."

* * *

Three months plus into pregnancy and Michiru looked at herself at the mirror. She was getting fat, it was no joke.

"Michiru, aren't you…a little overeating recently?" Haruka said at a posh restaurant the both of them had dinner about a week ago.

Michiru, mouth full of pasta, just look at her questioningly.

Haruka laughed lightly to herself and shook her head. "I love you still, fat Kaioh, no fat Tenoh Michiru," in a teasing voice that earned her a flying piece of meat at her way that spit out of Michiru's filled mouth as Michiru spoke in her own defense.

"I'm feeling more hungry than usual!"

Haruka laughed then, and said nothing more about Michiru's weight.

Michiru, now recalling the incident of the flying piece of meat, blushed to herself in the mirror. Three months ago, Michiru ate elegantly and lady-like, and now, this barbaric eating habit of hers, of course she has gotten fatter! Michiru sighed as she swallowed her anti-depressant pills that Dr Lua subscribed to her, not because Dr Lua thought she needed it, but Michiru needed them to keep herself check in stress level. Michru sighed again as she swallowed a string of other pills that Dr Lua had made sure she ate, claiming it was for the sake of her life.

"Michiru?" Haruka called as she knocked the locked bathroom door.

Michiru packed all the pills in a rush and shove them all in the plastic bag, then topped them along with her own clothes to cover the pills.

"I'm having an urgent nature call." Haruka said from outside and just as she finished the sentence a smiling Michiru opened the bathroom door wide open.

"And I have an urgent Haruka call." Michiru said, rather sexily, brushing her fingers across Haruka's shirt covered breasts.

How can Haruka not be turned on? "Wait wait…" Haruka urged as she closes the bathroom door, but stepped on something. Haruka bends down to pick the little pill up and frowns. What is Michiru doing with pills? It can't be Setsuna's, since this is their private master bedroom toilet, neither Hotaru; she's not sick. It's not hers; she has long stopped taking anti-depressant pills since she got to know Michiru and started her career as a professional racer. Why Michiru?

"Haruka…" Michiru purred outside the door.

"Coming!" Haruka quickly opened the bathroom cupboard and put the pill inside one of the empty dry cups that they used for brushing teeth, put a stick of new toothpaste in it as well so Michiru wouldn't touch it or suspect anything.

She finished up her business in the toilet and in half a minute, she was in Michiru's arms.

The next morning, Michiru found nothing but a warm empty bed beside her.

* * *

Haruka looked at the watch of the person she just robbed. A poor guy, who irritated her by taunting her nakedness got beaten up by her big time. She nicked his clothes, which was a respectable suit that fitted her and his shoes that were a little big for her, but good enough to keep her feet warm. The date? 17 years ago, some day in summer in Tokyo. Haruka smiled as she walked to the place she got so familiarized with her time traveling: Michiru's old, childhood house, of course, not before stopping by to get some mentos sweet.

Michiru wasn't anywhere to be seen in the backyard, but Haruka spotted her in her room. Picking up some small stones, Haruka begin throwing them on her window.

A while later, 8 years old Michiru opened her window, looking irritated.

"Mentos, I told you to leave me alone so I can finish drawing this picture!"

"I just came!" Haruka said, holding both her hands up as a gesture of innocence.

"You're teasing me again! Hmph!" and Michiru shuts her window, tightly.

Haruka laughed. Maybe some other Haruka is here. She took a walk around, and saw another Haruka, sitting by the gate of Michiru's house, tossing a stone up and down.

Before Haruka could talked, the other Haruka said without looking at herself or smiling "I'm older than you by ten plus years, but I don't want to say exactly how many."

The younger Haruka smiled. "We really can preserve our youthful looks. What is Michiru doing?"

The older Haruka smiled, sadly. "A drawing for her father who just won some national music competition as a gift."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence, before the older Haruka spoke again.

"Do you know when Michiru lost her father did?"

"When she's 8, at one summer's day."

The older Haruka smiled sadly again.

Now, the younger one frowned. One summer's day? 8 years old? Isn't that today or someday nearby?

"Wait, is it-"

"If I'm not wrong, you're 25 just discovered Michiru's pill in the bathroom. Go look in the recycling trash can, you'll find some things. That's all I'm going to say."

The younger Haruka frowned, then leaned on the gate beside the older Haruka and waited to go home in silence.

* * *

" Haruka…" Michiru moaned, as Haruka landed on the edge of her side of the bed, where Michiru had rolled over and occupied during her absence. How long was she gone? Haruka glanced at the clock at her bedside. Only twenty minutes in her real time. Giving Michiru a kiss that made Michiru smile and instantly fall back to sleep, Haruka got dressed in simple t-shirt and slacks and proceeded downstairs to her back yard to dig the recycling bin.

That future Haruka said she might find something, what is it that will do with Michiru taking pills? Haruka didn't like digging into the trash; it felt like Haruka was digging into Michiru's privacy. But again, she couldn't resist, Michiru doesn't keep things from her, only tells her not to ask. That's why Haruka never asked much about Michiru's childhood and whatever that had happened to Michiru on a personal basis before Michiru met her.

Old newspapers, Setsuna's tries at creating poems, Hotaru's scribbling papers, her own trash papers of music sheets, Michiru's music sheets, her own trashed reports, Michiru's health tests, Michiru's recipts, Michiru health tests again…wait. Michiru's health tests?

Haruka dug back all the health reports she trashed back in. As soon as she found all she could of pieces of papers with 'JUUBAN HOSPITAL' scrawled on top, she closed back the lid on the recycling bin and went to the garage, where she could have her privacy and not fear any minute Michiru might walk in on her checking up the papers. She opened up all the crumpled papers and scanned though every piece.

Dr Lua's reports.

Pregnancy suitability tests .

Certificate that Michiru did an embryo implantation by Dr Lua dated almost 4 months ago.

Results of Michiru's womb condition testing –not recommended for pregnancy.

Results of Michiru's suitability of pregnancy – mother may be at risk due to excessive blood loss in the first miscarriage, may not survive if a second one were to happen.

Results of the embryo implantation – success.

Haruka now stared all the papers and shook her head in disbelief. No wonder Michiru has been looking so happy recently. No wonder Michiru had been so relax all the time. No wonder Michiru kept putting her hand on her stomach. All actions Haruka misinterpreted as silent signs of sadness over the miscarriage a year ago. But now, this?

Haruka glanced through all the papers about Michiru's health again.

Michiru was in no condition for pregnancy! She might kill herself without Haruka even knowing it! How could Michiru ever do such a thing without even telling Haruka! She is so desperate to get a child that might end up killing herself! And there, Haruka lives life normally like how she did while Michiru struggle with pregnancy and keeping it from her. How can Michiru ever-

"Haruka."

Haruka froze at where she's sitting as she felt the wind of someone walking towards her and stopping abruptly caressing her back; in the middle of one whole pile of trashed papers she dug out of the recycling bin.

"It's a bit overboard to be digging the trash for my private information, isn't it?"

Haruka remained still, eyes now closed.

"Who told you? Yourself?"

"…"

Michiru laughed bitterly. How can anything in Haruka's world work linearly? "Good, now you've found it out yourself it saves me the trouble of telling you."

"…"

"I'm pregnant, Haruka, again, and against all odds."

"…"

"I don't care what you say or the whole world says; I have my own reasons for doing this alone."

"…"

"Aren't you angry?"

"…"

"Are you just going to stay there and keep quiet forever?"

Haruka heaved out a sigh, stood up from the pile of mess she created holding Michiru's medical tests results in her hands and walked towards Michiru. She looked down into Michiru's defiant eyes that burned blue with determination with a blank, unreadable expression that Michiru couldn't tell if Haruka was angry or hurt, or happy. She held out the papers, which Michiru took it as a cue to hold them, shifted her eyes to look away and brush past Michiru.

A hard tug in the arm forced Haruka to turn 180 degrees around and react with a fling to make Michiru release her grip on Haruka's arm. Michiru, never the one to admit losing without a fight, clutched a fistful of Haruka's t-shirt and held it tightly, but Haruka reacted by holding and tugging Michiru's head up by the collar. Haruka made Michiru's eyes meet her angry green ones. For a flash of a second, Michiru had actually anticipated Haruka would hit her just like her mother used to after her father died, but when nothing of that sort came, Michiru was the one who first belted out blows.

"Let me go, Tenoh!" Michiru hissed through her teeth as she beat her fists on the Haruka's hands clutching the collars of her shirt.

Michiru felt Haruka's grip relax a little under the beating, but the grip was still firm, too firm for Michiru to break away.

"Why are you so, damn, selfish?" Haruka said quietly.

"Speak for yourself! I did this for the both of us!" Michiru's voice shouted, unwavering under Haruka's angry stare.

"Both of us? More like yourself wanting a part of me around with you." Haruka said, as quietly as before.

"I didn't tell you because I don't want you to feel responsible like how you felt last year if I were to miscarriage again, stupid!" Michiru, coming to tears at her disappointment in Haruka.

"You're gone and I never know when you'll be back where you've gone! I don't even know if you'll be back or not!" Michiru continued, now a solidary tear rolling down each eye.

"Yeah, like I want to be gone in the first place!" Haruka said now, louder.

"How am I supposed to know that!?" Michiru now shouted, her words coming out of her mouth in anger, even as she replays the words through her head seconds later it made no sense why she said it.

"I never want to be away from you! How can you doubt me?!" Haruka said, a little louder than before.

Michiru never doubted Haruka's love for her, but Michiru kept silent now, since she was the one who said the wrong words in the fit of anger.

Haruka closed her eyes for a while then opened it. Michiru saw her green eyes now sparkle with tears, though Haruka was doing a fantastic job controlling it from falling.

"Have you ever thought about how I'm feeling every time I arrive somewhere without you beside me?" Haruka now said, quietly again.

Now Michiru held her silence.

"I feel lost. I find anything, and everything that has to do with you and trace myself there, wherever you could be, no matter what time, and where."

Michiru remained still, as Haruka now release her grip on Michiru's collars and took a step back.

"How can you…do something that might kill yourself? Have you thought how I feel? What would I do if you died? What would Hotaru and Setsuna do? If you wanna kill yourself, tell me, so I can myself along with you! If you can't follow me I'll follow you! Why, why can't you think for me?" Haruka's desperate voice rang out.

"I don't care about a baby or a house, or my feet or anything in the world if you're dead. If you love me, why don't you concentrate on staying alive like how I am every time I time travel instead of trying to die?" Haruka now shouted at a motionless Michiru.

Haruka shook her head at a reaction-less Michiru, waved her hand a little and walked out of the back yard. A few minutes later, Michiru could hear Haruka coming down the steps form their bedroom, then taking the keys left on the dining table and slamming the front door. Michiru watched from her back yard as Haruka started her favourite sports car's engine and roar out of the porch down the road, as Michiru leaned against the fence.

What has she done wrong?

* * *

Haruka swiftly exited the bushed in which she hid the man she just beaten up and sorely robbed. Now dressed in a comfortable slacks and grey woolen winter shirt, covered by a dark olive overcoat in a winter in Tokyo, Haruka walked around the park and peep around as much as she could to get an idea of where she was in time. The only thing she could recognize is that she at the park near her childhood home before her parents' death. Judging by the lack of technology gadgets like cell phones and music players, Haruka must be somewhere quite far in the past. She walked past happy couples pushing baby occupied prams, smiling so happily like all families should do.

Once, she was that happy with Michiru, when Hotaru was the only child they thought they wanted to have.

She stuck her hands in the coat pocket and walked around the park slowly; for the first time, she didn't try to look for herself or Michiru, she just enjoyed the time she is spending in her time travelling. Nodding and smiling to couples with toddlers that waved at her or acknowledged her presence, Haruka felt a little empty inside. Was it wrong to leave Michiru like that? Or Haruka should have apologized instead of blowing up? She regretted losing her temper at Michiru; she has never lost it, but this time, Haruka really couldn't control herself at the prospect of Michiru dying. Michiru even doubted her own importance to Haruka, how could she do that? Haruka tried to shake all the thoughts from her head and concentrating on leaving her blank. She didn't want to get a headache now and return to reality so soon, not this time. This brought her thinking about how she got here. She was in the car, mind occupied full of thoughts about the fight that she hardly concentrated on the road, but swerve around in high speed. She thought speeding would calm her down, but it did nothing. In the end, when she bent into a straight road seemingly heading for the dock where all the private sailing ships are, she found herself standing in the park naked except for the henshin in her hand.

Her car must've left a mess.

Haruka sat on the only empty bench she saw throughout her whole stroll in the park and stare off into faraway. If Michiru died, Haruka was sure she didn't want to live another minute more. If Michiru couldn't go to heaven or hell, Haruka would be there, stuck in the middle with her. If Michiru went to a place Haruka couldn't follow, Haruka would do everything in her power to make sure Michiru is well and pray to every the Gods of every religion to protect her, and Queen Serenity.

A couple with blonde hair caught her attention.

Haruka turned and look at the couple pushing an empty pram about twenty metres away from her. Their active little child sporting short blonde hair, about three years of age was running happily around, playing with fallen pile of leaves and jumping into them as if they were springboards. The couple looked so happy, and so young. Haruka squinted her eyes under the afternoon winter sun; how the young couple looked familiar, and looked like her. They were laughing, looking so happy. Love for one another was evident with each look that was casted at each other. The blonde man put his arm around a blonde long haired woman who looked younger than her age, probably due to the happiness making her look youthful.

Getting up, Haruka approached the little child playing happily with leaves and held out her hand.

"Haruka?" Haruka asked, smiling gently.

The child looked up innocently to see the green eyes that would belong to her, 22 years later.

* * *

Michiru stood by the harbor behind a series of barriers the police put as road blocks to stop any access into the harbor and sighed. The sea looked so dark and consuming at night, contrast with all the torches and spot lights that the police had set up. Haruka obviously had time travelled during her drive, and the car was left without a driver for a while before it plunged into the sea after running off the harbor. But of course, the police don't know that, and Michiru can't tell them that.

"Mrs. Tenoh? We regret to inform you we still cannot find your husband, only his clothes. I'm sorry." And a policeman in wet blue uniform handed her the sea soaked clothes Haruka was wearing, that had been floating on the surface for quite some time, before the police decided to pick it up.

Michiru smiled at the officer, who backed away a few steps upon seeing Michiru smile. He must've thought Michiru had gone mad.

"It's okay, he's fine." Michiru replied, calmly.

"I'm not so sure about that, Mrs. Tenoh."

Michiru just gave a soft whispered laugh, and turned away to look at the night sea far off.

"Look…isn't that the superstar couple?"

"Oh goodness…I like the Tenoh guy racing…"

"What is Kaioh Michiru going to do?"

"She looks so relaxed."

"Maybe they were breaking up?"

The crowd whispers behind. Word got out on the news and papers fast that Tenoh Haruka, the champion F1 driver had lost control of 'his' car. Lots of rumours were flying around about their relationship being on rocks now. Michiru couldn't be bothered; after all they were half right, counting the fight that took place before Haruka created this mess.

"Mama…I'm scared Papa is hurt…" Hotaru called, hands tightly clutching her adopted mother's flowing skirt.

Michiru didn't respond, but Setsuna did.

"Hush, Hotaru. Haruka-papa will be fine."

Michiru closed her eyes and felt for the sea breeze, when a strong gush of wind of someone's presence behind her brush through her. She knew who it was, there was only one person who commanded the wind like this – Haruka.

The crowd whispers around the barriers now multiplies and fingers started pointing at them.

"Michiru."

Michiru didn't respond.

"Officer! Officer! I think it's alright you can stop searching the sea, he's here." Setsuna shouted as she jogged towards the policemen, leaving the two of them alone.

Gasps of horror and surprise follows, as everyone turned to see a Haruka, dry and clothed in simple jeans and black shirt with a brown leather overcoat but not wearing any footwear, standing behind a calm and unresponsive Michiru.

Haruka didn't smile or react to the crowd, but continue to stare at the back of Michiru's head.

"You enjoy making me worried, don't you?" Michiru said rather sarcastically and bitterly, breaking the silence around the two of them.

Haruka felt Hotaru tugging her jeans and patted on Hotaru's head, before carrying her up and holding her close to her body.

"Michiru-mama cried the whole day…" Hotaru said softly in Haruka's ears, as she hugged her Papa.

Haruka remained silent and rocked Hotaru for awhile, before putting Hotaru down to her feet then she circled her arms around Michiru from the back and pulled Michiru into her body, stroking her hands over Michiru's slightly bloated tummy. Haruka felt Michiru pull away and struggle for a little, before she relaxed under Haruka's touch.

"Don't fight me," Haruka's husky voice sounded in Michiru's ears, now holding Michiru closely and tightly.

Michiru could feel her eyes tearing up again as she struggled weakly again.

"Michiru, I don't know why you would risk your life for a child with me. But I know I'll give everything for you not to risk your life." Haruka continued, burying her head in Michiru's shoulders.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was when I got a call from the police?" Michiru, in a dangerously quiet voice.

Haruka breathed in to smell Michiru's scent.

"I ran out of the house, followed blindly the police's directions only to arrive here, relief that you time travelled. There I am, scared you time travelled and came back dead." Michiru now gave a bitter laugh.

"I don't like fighting with you."

"Haruka, it's not about fighting."

"I don't like the idea of possibly losing you."

"Neither do I with you."

"And hence, the child?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to tell you when I'm sure the pregnancy would work out."

"You think we can't face this together?" Haruka quietly asked.

Michiru turned around and circle her arms around Haruka's neck. "No, because I know you would've see this through with me whether I like it or not. But I don't want you to feel responsible for my mistakes. I don't want…to see you crying day and night just because of me."

Haruka now bent and nuzzled Michiru's neck, placing a soft kiss in the meantime. "A child is both our responsibility."

Michiru now nodded, and hugged Haruka close to her.

"It's a stupid fight…"

Haruka chuckled now, though it sounded a little sad and tired.

And behind them, the crowds went whistling at seeing their superstar couple patching up, while the police, amidst off all the media attention and crowd jostling, totally forgot to question Haruka and her normally perceived crazy behavior.

Michiru stared at the headlines of the newspaper the next morning in shock. Every newspaper had the same headlines written in big black bold words at the front page.

"Heartbreak for racing fans: Tenoh Haruka pulls out from this F1 season!"

Haruka was eating her breakfast and feeding Hotaru at the same time non-chalantly, as if nothing had happened. Setsuna was scanning through one of the articles in the sports section of the papers regarding the headlines, while Michiru just stared at Haruka. Haruka, realizing she's been looked at only after finishing half her breakfast, look up to find Michiru staring, her breakfast untouched.

"Why?"

Haruka smiled and shifted her eyes away.

"I just hope Haruka wouldn't mess up the house even more" Setsuna sighed at the prospect of Haruka being at home all day, cooking dinner or cleaning, making everything worse in the process.

"Why?" Michiru repeated.

"I don't want to be anywhere away from you at times like this" Haruka said, eyes not looking at Michiru, like a guilty little child who did something big without telling her parents.

"I could follow you around."

Haruka chuckled and put her hands behind her head. "Not everywhere."

Michiru fell silent.

"This time, I will do the following," Haruka continued, now looking at Michiru in the eye.

"Besides, I can join your orchestra for a while and perform with you. Then my racing fans can all turn classical." Haruka now joked in a lighter tone.

Michiru didn't look convinced that Haruka would be happy away from racing, but just smiled in silence as an answer. Michir touched her tummy in response, which seemed to have begun to grow over the past two months since she has confirmed with a test kit she is pregnant. Haruka and her baby. Their second try of any hopes of giving life to the world they almost died trying to save as Sailor Senshis. Haruka never told Michiru of her own solo battles during the Silence, but merely said life as a senshi was nowhere near easy for her to, even though she acted alone. Michiru at that time had no idea other than orders from the Messiah to save the world. Now if Silence were to happen again, she would have one, no two perfectly good reasons to go through all the sufferings again. She looked at Haruka, who now retracted from the light hearted manner back to the guilty little child behavior and was looking at Michiru silently with begging eyes for Michiru to be at least happy with her decision.

"You'll do the dishes every night now. And vacuum the house...and mop the floor." Michiru ordered happily, now eyes back to the newspapers.

Haruka groaned.

But Michiru is happy. For the time being, Haruka isn't going anywhere far, except when she time travels.

* * *

With pregnancy, and Haruka staying at home 24/7 a week was bliss for Michiru. Not only did they not fight at all, but Haruka acted once again like a panicky father to be and jumped around the house to help Michiru with her chores. Then, Haruka would send Michiru to rehearsals and return home to take care of Hotaru, and then send Michiru home from rehearsals. Michiru smiled as she thought of Harua now, should be staying at home doing all sorts of things to mess up the house for the sake of Hotaru or her, and maybe Setsuna, who would surely clean up the mess afterwards. Haruka had once produced a salty heart-shaped fruit cake for Michiru when Michiru came home once. It looked nice, so nice that Michiru couldn't help be proud of her wife, and took a bite of it, but she it needed all her will power to swallow the bite; it was salty instead of sweet.

Michiru giggled at the memory of it.

"Kaioh-san?" a loud voice rang throughout the whole concert hall.

Michiru immediately snapped back into reality and looked up at her conductor.

"Are you okay?" her deputy concert master who sat beside her in the orchestra whispered.

Michiru gave an embarrassed laugh and nodded.

"Well, we're always prone to daydreaming especially when we have a handsome husband waiting at home." The conductor joked in front of the whole orchestra, which made Michiru blush profusely and the whole orchestra laughing at the joke.

"Well, as I was saying, for our upcoming concert nest month I've received a request from the organizers to add an item, featuring two guest players. One will be a flutist, the other, a piano player. Both are professionals."

Whispers of discussion now rang through the hall.

"I have been given nothing but this information from out organizers. I don't even know who these guest players are, I can only guess they're not locals."

Michiru sighed. There goes her hopes of trying to rope Haruka in as a guest piano player.

Back at home, Haruka was watching the replay of an F1 practice race intently on the television while on the phone.

"Haruka, once Michiru is done pregnant please come back!"Her racing team's chief pleaded.

"It's not as if the new guy's very bad." Haruka joked. The new guy was very bad, but Haruka could see him improving every race.

"He hasn't a podium start or finish in a race ever since he replaced you!"

Yano Ethan. Japanese-American descent and very good looking man at the age of 23, but suck at racing. Haruka chuckled at her thoughts.

"He's getting better. Give him the season to try out first."

"Please come back…"

"There! Podium finish on practice!" Haruka said to the phone as she watched the practice race ended on television.

"Only in practice." Her chief added flatly.

Haruka chuckled, "So he'll be my partner when I rejoin?"

"Yeah, sadly. I regret letting the mechanics talk me into letting him into the team now."

"C'mon, give him time."

"Have you practiced? He will go over to your place next week to practice the item you have."

"Oh yeah, introductory concert. Weird way you devised to expose him to public."

"All the more better, unique, so he won't look such a failure amongst the rest of the drivers, and you get to surprise your wife."

Haruka laughed now.

* * *

Haruka stare from afar at a crying Neptune. Where was she? There was no one around for her to ask other than the crying Neptune. It sure was crystal Tokyo, since Haruka was at the courtyard she recognized as the palace. Neptune hadn't noticed her presence; she was too preoccupied sitting on the side ledge around Queen Serenity's Fountain of Time staring at some piece of letter. Haruka decided to transform to suit Neptune and hide her nakedness.

"Neptune."

Neptune quickly crushed the letter in her hand and looked up to Uranus.

Uranus gave her a questioning look, as Neptune quickly wiped her tears.

"Uranus…I'm fine, really."

"You don't look fine to me," Uranus eyed Neptune in doubt.

"I really am."

Uranus smiled a soft smile, "It's alright you can tell me…"

Neptune now looked a little taken back.

"You were never this persistent in finding out why I'm sad"

"Really?" Something was fishy. Uranus scratched her head.

"Hmm?" Neptune now asked, sensing the Uranus in front of her is somewhat…different.

Uranus never doubted herself.

"What date is it today? How old are you now?" Uranus asked as she scratched her head, deciding she should just come clear she's not the Uranus that Neptune in front of her is used to.

Neptune gasped and went rigid.

"Michiru? What's wrong?"

Neptune circled her arms around Uranus and held her tightly in a sudden jolt of movement.

"Haruka…oh my goodness Tenoh Haruka…"

Uranus returned the hug, but lightly.

"Michiru, what's wrong?" Uranus asked in a serious voice.

"Say you love me…please…"

"I love you," Uranus uttered, as if it was the easiest thing for her to say in the world.

"I love you too, forever…" Neptune broke out in sobs.

"Well, we have an eternity to go through together…" Uranus now said doubtfully, holding the crying Neptune close. Neptune's cries became desperate, but Uranus felt a jolt of headache now.

"Haruka don't go, please…please…" was the last thing Uranus heard before she was warped back into her living room, in the middle of the night.

"Haruka…?" Michiru's sleepy voice came.

"Hey honey, why are you sleeping on the couch?" Haruka asked, wearing her clothes she left on the floor when she disappeared.

In the dark, Haruka could see Michiru's lazy smile as she snuggled around on the couch and said "waiting for you, the bed is cold…" in a sleepy yet horribly cute voice.

Haruka laughed and picked Michiru up, bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom.

"What would make you cry…?" Haruka whispered on their way upstairs.

Michiru mumbled something Haruka couldn't make out.

* * *

The rest of the inners squealed excitedly upon seeing Haruka enter the stage, followed by a handsome dashing guy whom they recognized to be Haruka's replacement driver this F1 season.

"Haruka-san!!" Usagi couldn't resist a shout from the crowd.

"SShhh! Stupid Usagi already a mother still don't know how to behave!" Rei knocked Usagi's head standing up.

"Rei! Usagi!" Ami tried, while Mamoru blushed and hugged the sleeping baby Chibiusa, leaning away from Usagi in his seat.

Makoto shook her head while Minako just shouted "Yano-san! Here, here!" and waved.

Setsuna shook her head while Hotaru squealed happily and waved at her Haruka-papa. This is a proper classical music concert!

Haruka flashed her trademark smirk at the Senshis as the host announced "As we promised, our sensational mystery performers! Tenoh Haruka and Yano Ethan!"

6 month pregnant Michiru laughed at seeing her wife on stage in front of her sitting on the baby grand piano's seat. This was the last performance she was going to give before she would take a break from the music industry to care for her incoming child. Haruka sure made an effort to make it special, this was only the second time Haruka had ever performed on the same stage as Michiru; the only other one was the proposal. Haruka turned backward to glance at Michiru with glee in her eyes, as Michiru leaned forward and whispered "Where are you from?"

Haruka faked a sigh. "No confidence in me?"

"Well, it is your first time, and my second." Haruka bent backward and kissed Michiru on the cheek. That earned a lot of whispers and shouts of envy and a round of soft applause.

"Watch me."

Michiru laughed again as Haruka begin the cue for her partner to start blowing his flute, before she entered inside the melody as her fingers flew over the piano keys expertly. Michiru couldn't stop smiling as she stroked her bloated tummy and listened to the music Haruka was making. How she loved this woman who was playing the piano now. As she stared and stared at Haruka, her brows furrowed a little. Why does the look of Haruka playing piano looks familiar each time she sees it? Not that she sees Haruka playing the piano often. Haruka told her she stopped playing much since she started her racing career, which was around the time she met Michiru for the first time. But why does Haruka remind of somebody so much? Somewhere in her memory, it feels as though Michiru had done this before; staring at Haruka playing the piano with a big smile on her face and happiness all over her body.

The piece ended and was greeted with a huge round of applause, as Haruka stood up to bow to the crowd. In the mist of the clapping, it was soft, but audible squealing from the senshi family that made both Haruka and Michiru smiled a warm soft smile instead of their usual media trademark smile (smirk for Haruka) towards the crowd.

Yano Ethan, however, was captivated by Michiru's beauty.

The stage dimmedand then blacked out for chairs and the piano to be shifted to prepare for the final two songs of the night's concert, when Haruka approached Michiru in the dark and gave her a peck, before Michiru found herself holding onto Haruka's empty suit only.

So Haruka was nervous. Now Michiru has something to tease Haruka about after concert.

Michiru laughed now as she took the clothes and folded them, then exited the still busy dark stage.

* * *

"Yano Ethan." Ethan held out his hand in front of Michiru at the backstage after the concert.

"Kai-, no, Tenoh Michiru," Michiru shook Ethan's outstretched hand.

"So how did you find the mystery item tonight?" Ethan asked, retracting his hand now.

Michiru laughed lightly "Great. It's rare to find a racer who knows how to blow a flute too."

Ethan shrugged. "But it's even rarer to find a champion racer who is talented in music as well."

"Well, I guess." Michiru replied happily. This Ethan guy must be a big fan of Haruka's.

"Your husband is lucky to find such a beautiful wife like you."

"I'm lucky to find a handsome daredevil as him."

Ethan now stuck his two hands into his pants pockets. "I guess I'll see you around?"

Michiru smiled and nodded, as Ethan gave another nod and smile and walked away. Almost immediately in response, Haruka was by her side.

"Cute boy," Haruka said.

"Not as cute as you," Michiru replied playfully, shaking her head as well.

Haruka chuckled as she put an arm around Michiru.

"Do I get any present for giving such a splendid performance?"

Michiru nudged Haruka, and the later pulled Haruka's arm to the now empty stage to face a audience that is empty except for the sailor senshis who were waiting for them to go for supper.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi shouted and waved.

"Good performance!" Setsuna shouted.

"Want an encore?" Michiru now shouted back, as she looked around for a microphone.

Haruka moved beside Michiru and picked up the microphone for her.

Michiru balanced the microphone on the stand, and picked up her violin that she left it at the end of the concert on the stage's far end. She put her bow on the violin strings.

"Go and sit, Haruka."

Haruka tilted her head questioningly, but complied as she took a seat at the front row of the audience chairs.

Michiru begin to play a melody that sounded exceedingly familiar to Haruka as all the sailorsneshis now watched Michiru solo onstage.

"_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

Haruka stared wide eyed throughout the whole song at Michiru, while Michiru smiled back at Haruka. Did she know now? But how? How did Michiru find out about it?

"This song is for all of you, my family especially (Michru gave a cough and blushed a little). I heard it recently and decided to do my version of it, but to tell the truth, I heard it many years ago when I was 7. Someone sang to me as a present for doing well in my exams, but I forgot the person and the song until I heard it playing on the radio recently. I want to thank you all, for being with me through all the times."

It took Haruka a while to realize Michiru still doesn't know she's Mentos. And Haruka let out a laugh after the realization struck her, while whistles and squeals of approval came from the Sailor senshis.

"That done, let's go supper!" Michiru said into the microphone.

And her future Queen did the most un-Queenly thing by jumping up and yelling "Finally!" with a big wide smile of a glutton on her face.

* * *

Michiru is happy. Too happy, in fact. The whole of her pregnancy passed peacefully and happily, that now, 8 months plus pregnant, Michiru feel fat and contented. Like the women she read about in those mother magazines, even though the baby did give her problems like kicking, Michiru was happy. The baby was in her tummy and active. Every day she prayed and prayed to any divine powers who would listen to her and blessed her baby to stay with her and not time travel like the rest; to her utmost joy, her prayers were answered. Michiru had the time of her life being pregnant, with Haruka constantly fussing over her well-being, Hotaru being so well behave now as a 7 year old that Setsuna is a little freaked out by Hotaru's obedience, and Setsuna, the naggy friend of Michiru who would tell Michiru off every instant she thinks Michiru is overworking herself. Haruka did disappear into her time travelling escapades, but never for long. Haruka was always back with her by a few hours. The inners also did their part in helping Michiru get through this pregnancy, even if they didn't understand why Michiru found pregnancy difficult. They didn't ask, neither Haruka nor any of the outer senshis mentioned about time travelling genes.

Now, Michiru is happily lying on the bed feeling fat and lazy, but happy, with Haruka beside her in bed with a book about names.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Michiru asked, as she turned over to face Haruka.

Haruka smiled but her eyes were glued to the book. "No, nothing comes to my mind to be special"

It was nearing spring now, thought the weather was still chilly in the winter night. 26 year old Haruka pulled the covers over her 25 year old pregnant wife, who was about to be due or labour in a few weeks' time; maybe sooner.

"It kind of irked me now that we don't know if it's a boy or a girl," Haruka stated, a little frustrated.

Michiru giggled. "We choose two names. One girl, one boy. Then we see whichever pops out and give the name."

"Or a name that suits both boy and girl?" Haruka suggested.

"Like yours?"

Haruka laughed. "Ruka sounds boyish."

"How about…Miyuki?" Michiru suggested, looking outside the window to the sea in the winter night.

"Beautiful snow, but it's not snowing."

"Then…Haruhi?"

"Wouldn't that be like my name stuck in the front?"

Michiru laughed. "Michika"

Haruka laughed now.

"Lend me the book."

Haruka handed Michiru the names book, and Michiru flipped it nonchalantly, then stopped at a random page.

"Enya."

"It's not Jap, but it sounds nice."

"Tenoh Enya."

The name rolled off Michiru's tongue easily, and Haruka liked the sound of it.

"She'll be named after the singer!" Haruka exclaimed.

"She happens to be Setsuna's favourite."

"Yeah…Tenoh Enya."

"I like the name, Haruka."

"Me too."

"But what if it's a boy?"

Haruka scratched her head. Michiru loved that action of Haruka.

"Yaen."

Michiru laughed and pulled Haruka into a kiss.

* * *

A teenage girl caught Haruka's eyes. She had long sandy blonde hair, with blue eyes so deep that only Michiru's eyes could match the girl the intensity in the girl's eyes. She was laughing happily with her friends who seemed to be mechanics at the park near the Tokyo racing circuit, before out of the corner of her eye the teenage girl spotted Haruka staring at her, and turns to face Haruka face straight. The girl had uncanny similarities in feature with Michiru, while her physical built and her mouth was unmistakably, Haruka's.

The girl excused herself from the crowd of young mechanics and approached Haruka, who was wearing a just a brown jacket over a stained white shirt and jeans that she stole from one of the garment shops nearby when she arrived at the shopping mall near the park. Haruka looked perfectly like a young man.

The girl hooked Haruka's arms and led her away.

"Sorry papa, please act as my boyfriend for just a minute," the girl said teasingly, as she led Haruka to a secluded spot behind the trees.

Haruka stared at the girl in shock. Papa?

"Enya?" Haruka blurted out.

The girl beamed brightly back at Haruka.

Haruka gaped.

Enya put her arms around Haruka and hugged her 'father' or rather, mother. "Mama and I miss you very much."

Haruka held the girl back by the shoulder after a short embrace.

"Enya?" Haruka repeated.

"Tenoh Enya, daughter of Tenoh Haruka and Michiru. How old are you today, Papa?"

"26."

"26…hmmm…"

"Your mother is just pregnant only."

Enya giggled, which highly sounded like Michiru's.

"I'm already 15, papa."

"15! Oh goodness. You look gorgeous, like your mother!"

Enya's expression softened and saddened at the mention of 'mother', Haruka noticed.

"Mama don't look well nowadays." Enya said softly, looking away.

"Why?"

"She's been miserable for the last five years, ever since you di…" Enya covered her mouth.

Haruka remained silent.

Enya panicked.

"Ah, no! No, no, no I said nothing. Please, call Mama" Enya handed Haruka a cell phone that looked a bit too sophiscated for Haruka to use.

Haruka laughed at her own clumsiness at using the cell phone, before Enya just pressed a button on it and motion for Haruka to put it to her ears.

"Hello?"

"Michiru."

"Haruka?!"

"Uh, what's today's date?"

"Haruka! Come home! Now!"

"Okay…I love you."

"I love you, Haruka. Come home, please!"

Haruka chuckled. "I will."

Silence.

"Haruka…"

"You hang up, like old times."

"No…"

Haruka chuckled again, as she felt a strong tug on her arm.

"I'll drive you home!" Enya said, as she led Haruka out of the bushes into the carpark.

Enya unlocked the car and pushed her papa into it, then drove it out of the carpark into the highway with such speed that even Haruka was scared. The phone was still connected.

"Hello? Enya is driving? Hello?"

Haruka grabbed the phone. "Michiru, who taught her?"

"Who else would drive as crazily as she does?" Michiru chuckled sadly into the phone.

"Me! Whoa! Watch it!"

"Haruka, where are you from?"

"I'm 26, before Enya's born."

Before Haruka realize it, the car pulled to a sudden stop in front of a mansion she found all too familiar, but sudden halt made Haruka's head throbbed.

"Mama!" Enya opened the door of the driver's seat and shouted, and soon, a Michiru who looked as young as Haruka's time rushed out of the door.

Haruka struggled out of Enya's car and leaned heavily on the door for balance; her headache was immense, but she had to control from time travelling.

"Haruka!" Michiru hugged her.

Haruka let go of the car door and leaned against Michiru as she said with all her might. "I love you, always, "and closed her eyes.

Haruka felt Michiru stir beside her, and opened her eyes to find herself naked on bed with Michiru leaning against her. Haruka smiled at the memory of seeing a teenage Enya…her daughter! Beautiful and sporty, a racer like her papa! But the smile froze when Haruka remember what Enya said. Enya was fifteen, five years ago means…Haruka did the calculations in her head. She would die when she's 35 or 36. She still had ten more years. But the next step was to find out how she's going to die, and exactly when. Michiru looked so desperate, felt so desperate. It pained Haruka to even remember the Michiru she saw just a few moments ago.

Haruka turned herself in bed to face a sleeping and well into pregnancy Michiru, who had a face of an angel with a small smile placed on her peaceful face. Haruka stroked Michiru's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"I mean it when I say I love you always," Haruka whispered.

It's not a nice feeling knowing she's going to leave her wife and daughter behind ten years later.

* * *

28 April, Tenoh Enya came into the world.

Of course, that's not before a series of whirlwind the days before. Michiru had experienced pain two days before and was arranged to be ward into the hospital. Haruka stayed beside her all the time, while Hotaru and Setsuna came to visit every day. When it was Michiru' delivery time, Haruka time travelled about three times before she finally calm herself down in the delivery room.

First, she arrived at her old apartment from 8 years ago, then, she went to somewhere in London thirty years ago, and finally, outside the hospital a few days ago watching herself drive a labour pained Michiru into the hospital.

Finally after 48 hours of crazy stuff, Enya was born.

Haruka held the bundle of miracle in her hand as she leaned over the hospital bed Michiru was lying on and supported the child upright, letting Michiru look at their child.

"She has blonde hair like you…"Michiru exclaimed weakly, face full of joy and happiness, though they looked weary from pain.

"Yeah, and she will have deep blue eyes like you do!" Haruka excitedly said.

Michiru raised her eye brows. "You've seen her in the future."

Haruka smiled, and held onto the baby together with Michiru. Suddenly, Michiru felt someone crawl beside her onto the bed.

"Michiru-mama! My baby sister!" Hotaru proudly exclaimed.

Michiru stroked Hotaru's head. "Yeah…do you love her?"

"I love Enya!" Hotaru said with such firmness that Haruka laughed.

"Nice work, Michiru. It was tough on you." Setsuna said from behind, wearing a doctor's coat.

Michiru smiled at her best friend. "It was not easy for you to take care of me too…"

Setsuna chuckled. "Well, I found it tougher to take care of a big baby named Tenoh Haruka."

Haruka was too happy to banter back, as Haruka kept telling Hotaru and urging Hotaru to stroke Enya's baby head.

That was when Enya let out her 2nd ferocious cry.

"She is hungry," Dr Lua said, leaning against the doorframe of the room.

The whole outer senshi family beamed at Dr Lua.

* * *

"Enyaaaa! Enya! Enyaaaaaa!" The inners crowded around the newly born baby and started to tease the baby.

Michiru was up eating her meal when the inners decided to visit. Haruka stood around the inners trying to poke her head in, for fear the inners would accidentally be too violent and hurt her baby. But of course, Haruka knew they wouldn't. Or she wouldn't have seen a 15 year old Enya. But Haruka couldn't help herself and Michiru had to giggle at that.

"Papa! I wanna eat fast food!" Hotaru squealed, after playing with Mamoru briefly with action figures.

Haruka smiled and picked Hotaru up.

"Michiru-mama doesn't like you to eat too much fast food, which you;ve been eating or the past three days." Haruka teased.

"Past three days!?" Michiru now said, a little loudly.

Hotaru bowed her head and remained silent, as Haruka laughed.

"Let's go before Michiru-mama gets angry!" and wheeled Hotaru out of the room, not before Hotaru letting out a "Wheee!".

Michiru laughed.

A warm touch was place on her hand, and Michiru looked up to find the eyes of her future Queen looking at her dearly.

"Congratulations," Usagi smiled.

Michiru covered the hand on top of one of her own with the other. "Thank you…" and smiled one of the happiest smile Usagi or Queen Serenity had ever seen bloom on Michiru's face.

* * *

Enya was asleep soundly when she came home for the first time, leaving only Michiru to be surprised by the immense amount of effort Haruka put into making the baby room. Haruka hung all the best paintings of the sky and the sea Michiru had created, along with an enlarged and framed picture of their big senshi family. The room was furnished simply and Michiru could see, for the purpose of the parents being in the same room with their baby if they feel like it. An adult size love seat was in the corner of the room, with a coffee table, while the cradle stood in the centre of the room.

Haruka said she went to pack away Michiru's bags and would join her after she's done. But after a long while, Michiru saw no sign of Haruka.

Closing the door to the baby's room, Michiru descended down the stairs to the first floor of their mansion to only find a pile of clothes left in the leaving room. Michiru sighed and picked up the clothes, fold them neatly and places them on the couch, as she sat beside the pile and waited.

By goodness was Michiru glad that their baby didn't time travel at all. Their baby didn't seem to have any of the time travelling genes Haruka had, as it seems during her pregnancy. But Haruka couldn't stop time travelling. Michiru pretended not to know, but she saw Haruka disappear and appear back in the delivery room, though Haruka said nothing about it later on.

Sometimes, Michiru wished she could once, just once, go to where Haruka goes when she time travels. So Michiru clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and wished with all her might. One day, she might just end up in one of Haruka's really past adventures, not just wait in the present for some Haruka, past of future to show up. She might one day follow her Haruka, the present time, to somewhere. She will be able to experience what Haruka experienced during her time travels.

After a while, Haruka appeared beside Michiru, breathing heavily and naked, clutching her henshin tightly and bled from the forehead.

"I arrived in the middle of a riot in some place I don't recognize and got hit by a flying dish." Haruka said, now one hand clutching her bleeding forehead.

Michiru sighed and left the couch to take a piece of cloth for Haruka, and the first aid box.

* * *

"Wheeee!!" Haruka whirled a seven year old Michiru around in Michiru's backyard.

"Michiru! I'm a father!" Haruka happily exclaimed.

Haruka put Michiru down after a few more rounds of swirling.

Michiru suddenly look very sullen.

"Daddy says when he had me he only loves me. Does that mean you don't love me anymore? You don't wanna be my best friend anymore?" Michiru sulked, face looking down.

Haruka patted Michiru on the head as she laughed.

"No, Michiru. I will always love you." Haruka said, tilting her chin up a little.

"Really Mentos?"

Haruka knelt down in front of Michiru and held up her last finger. "Let's do a pinky, if I go back on my words I'm a…"

"Broken trumpet!"

Haruka laughed. "Alright, if it's the worst thing in your world."

"Deal!" Michiru hooked Haruka's last finger with her own.

Michiru then let go of the finger and hugged Haruka, which Haruka laughed and returned the hug.

"I love you Mentos!"

Behind the door to the backyard, 25 year old Michiru stared at the scene in shock.

--end of part III--


	4. Part IV

SORRY! I'm really sorry this part took so long (especially to Mantaray). I got kind of a little writer's block and it was month-end timing, my job was crazily busy. This is the fourth part. And no, this is not the last part cos i decided to split the last part up.

Please tell me what you think of this part! I love reviews!

Again, I'm sorry for the late update! Thanks for sticking with me! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, because you guys give me great motivation, without your reviews it'll be super hard for me to continue on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the blending of the Sailormoon and time travel. The song mentioned here is "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane.

* * *

"But why do you love me?" Michiru asked innocently, as she lay on her back on the grass in her backyard.

Haruka looked thoughtful for a while as she stared down at the little Michiru in front of her. She can't possibly tell 7 year old Michiru all of those things the Michiru she knows in the present wants to hear.

"Because you're cute," Haruka decided to say.

Michiru frowned and made a face at Haruka, "what if I grow up to become not cute?"

Haruka chuckled and sat beside Michiru, "you won't, trust me."

"How do you know? You've seen me in the future?" Michiru now sat up and looked at Haruka with eager blue eyes.

Haruka crossed her arms and smirked, "Top secret."

"Not fair!" Little Michiru slapped on Haruka's hand as hard as she could, which made Haruka laughed and tickled her, rolling her around the grass.

Neptune remained motionless even as Pluto tapped her from behind.

"Haruka, Mentos," Neptune whispered, seemingly to no one.

Pluto sighed.

Outside at the back yard, Pluto could hear Haruka and the little Michiru having fun teasing each other while playing word games fit for a 7 year old. Pluto knows it wouldn't be strange for Haruka to spot her; she is the Time Guardian after all. But what if Haruka spots Neptune?

Pluto put a hand on Neptune's shoulder and the hand stayed there. After a few seconds, Neptune suddenly whirled around, knocking Pluto's hands off.

"You knew this all the long didn't you?"

Pluto stayed silent.

"Even when I didn't even know Haruka yet, even when Sailor Uranus hasn't appeared once in front of us…"

Pluto was still silent.

"Why?!" Michiru demanded.

"I'm ordered not to say anything."

Michiru put her hands up in disbelief and sat at the dining table in the kitchen, away from the door to the backyard.

"And then I go on, rambling about how Sailor Uranus or Haruka, has never been in my life before I met her in the present but you knew and you chose not to tell me."

"Neptune, I am from your time two years ago. I don't know what will happen in the future; I only listen to the orders the Queen gave."

Neptune rested her head against her palms, with her elbows on the table.

Pluto, in her defense, continued "I've been trying to ask the reason why the Queen doesn't want me to help you find Uranus too!"

Neptune shook her head. "Then why am I here?"

Pluto, now sulked softly, "because the Queen ordered me to bring you here."

"The Queen, the Queen, the Queen. Why everything has to do with the Queen?"

"I can't defy her, can I?"

"She's still our good old Usagi at our time!"

"But I time travel like Haruka does and I see the real Queen sometimes who orders me around!"

Silence ensued as the two stared at each other fiercely, but Neptune was the first to shift away and started laughing a little. Which made Pluto laughed along as well.

"We're fighting like kids, aren't we?" Neptune said calmly now.

Pluto nodded. "This is your wish, isn't it?"

"I just wished to follow Haruka once in her time travelling, I never knew it would actually come true."

"Serenity must have heard it."

"She's like some divine power in the future."

"No, just a ruler of Crystal Tokyo. But for us, I guess she is."

"I don't remember having a headache like how Haruka does when she time travels."

"I took you in your sleep; you are technically, dreaming now."

"Oh."

"I LOVE YOU MENTOS! BYE BYE!" the little Michiru's scream burst into the kitchen, followed by a pair of little footsteps.

Little Michiru stared wide eyed at Neptune and Pluto in the kitchen.

"I remember that," Michiru said, amused.

Little Michiru started to scream, and in reflex, Pluto waved her staff once and they were gone.

* * *

The smell of Haruka's shampoo mixed with hers wafted into her nostrils. The feeling of a silk bed was comforting. Once again, Michiru heard the soft snores Haruka produces in deep tired sleep. Michiru opened her eyes to find her wife snuggled up beside her in bed, and she, in her nightgown on her bed, not in her sailor fuku anymore watching herself as a child playing with Haruka.

She turned her head to watch Haruka's calm sleeping face. Haruka, the love of all her life. Haruka takes so many identities in her life. Haruka her best friend, Haruka her lover, Haruka her wife, Haruka the other mother of her child, Haruka the time traveler, Haruka the genius racer, Haruka the genius pianist, Haruka the missing Sailor Uranus, Haruka the unknown Tenoh in the past. Now, Haruka, her childhood best friend, Mentos.

How ironic. She still remember clearly the times during and after their Senshi battle to end Silence she constantly laments to herself how this Haruka that Setsuna keeps talking about is never in her life. When she started dating the blonde sleeping beside her, she even hated Sailor Uranus, or AKA Haruka briefly, for being somebody invisible but a strong barrier blocking Michiru's path way. Setsuna was the one who kept reminding her that this somebody she has never met in the present was actually her past and future lover. And now she realizes, Haruka in the present, was actually all along in her entire life.

Queen Serenity didn't want them to meet, why? Setsuna had built an image of a benevolent Queen Serenity who wants nothing but the best for all her friends, her senshis, her family. Even the Usagi Michiru now knows further exemplified the image. So, why does Queen Serenity not wanting her to meet Haruka sound so much like an evil witch trying to separate two deeply passionate lovers apart.

Haruka is Mentos. Haruka obviously knew the little girl she's playing with is Michiru, why didn't Haruka tell her? Michiru now stare at Haruka's face, hoping for the eye lids to flutter and reveal the green eyes underneath, assuring Michiru what she saw in her dream was true. Her whole life revolves around this very person she love so much, from young till now, and she hoped, forever on. Smiling, Michiru gave Haruka a peck on the lips.

"Hmmm?" Haruka's voice was so cute.

"I love you," Michiru whispered.

Haruka gave a lazy sleepy smile, but one full of contentment. "I love you too…" as she trailed back into sleep.

Michiru gathered Haruka into a comfortable embrace and stroke Haruka's messy blonde hairs. She couldn't sleep, not after the excitement and realization that Haruka is Mentos. Happiness flowed through her, and she wanted so much to just shake Haruka awake and tell her she knows. But Queen Serenity was bothering her. Why such a decision?

* * *

It was not even 7 in the morning when Haruka woke up to an empty bed. Now Haruka, tussled hair but in jogging pants and sweater stood in front of a closed studio door in her house, with Michiru evidently busy inside.

Haruka scratched her head .It is not rare for Michiru to go missing suddenly in the night to her studio when a sudden inspiration hit her, but usually Michiru would open the door if she knocked.

Haruka knocked again, "Michiru?"

No answer, only the sound of shifting of boxes and shuffling of papers.

"I'm going for a run, I'll be back about an hour or two."

Still no answer.

Pausing for a while, Haruka wanted to knock again, just to make sure Michiru is alright inside. But before she could, the door swung right open.

"I found it!" Michiru, panting.

Haruka gave a puzzled look, before being pulled into the studio by Michiru.

Standing in the middle of a thoroughly messed studio, as if a whirlwind passed by, Haruka gaped.

"What…happened?"

Michiru let go of her and picked up a piece of drawing in the middle of the mess and handed to Haruka.

"Happy belated birthday present"

Haruka looked at the drawing. It's the view of Michiru's childhood house backyard, drawn so long ago the paper already turned yellow, but the drawing, entirely sketched in pencil that looked a little kiddy but still very good, was still intact. She saw this drawing few years ago, when she time travelled.

"Thanks…but why-"

The realization hit her.

"You know?!"

Michiru giggled.

"How?" Haruka scratched her head in disbelief.

Michiru circled her arms around Haruka and pulled her close.

"Does it matter?"

Haruka shook her head weakly, but her eyes shifted away to stare far off.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Haruka chuckled, still not looking at Michiru's deep blue eyes on her. "I thought I best leave your childhood alone."

"You think I wouldn't be happy to know my wife is my childhood hero?"

"No, but rather, I thought you wouldn't like it if you knew I knew all about you."

Michiru looked puzzled.

"I respect your privacy about those stuff you don't want to talk about, but seems like I violated them."

Michiru sighed. Haruka was right. There were things like her father's death, her mother' death, the abuse she suffered after her father died, the bullying at school when she's in elementary school, even her love and hate for Mentos whom she thought abandoned her after she finished fourth grade. She never told Haruka any of those, and Haruka kindly only asked once, no more. Michiru always thought Haruka didn't care for her past, just like how Michiru doesn't care for Haruka's past, even though Michiru would still force bits of information out on Haruka before meeting her. Michiru thought Haruka was brilliant; not knowing her past, but knowing how to avoid talking about everything that is sensitive to her past. But now, Michiru realizes, Haruka knew all along.

"I didn't think you would want to hear that your wife has a highly problematic childhood. Besides, I keep telling myself sometimes Mentos might be my own imaginations."

Haruka leaned her chin against Michiru's forehead.

"Mentos, Haruka, Haruka, Mentos. No wonder you two have the same eyes."

Haruka chuckled.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I was never angry with at you."

"Then tell me how you know?"

Michiru pulled back from the embrace and flashed a mischievous smile.

"I time travel too, a little differently."

* * *

"Tenoh Haruka crosses the finish line on pole postion! Oh how we missed this sensation the last season!!" the television blared as Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru (feeding Enya) sat around watching it.

Hotaru was more interested in being fascinated by 3 month old Enya, while Michiru's eyes were flickering from the TV to her baby daughter. Setsuna half slept through the race, occasionally mumbling a "Haruka better win or I'll kick her ass."

"Setsuna, Haruka already won," Michiru repeated for her friend.

"Hmm? She won?! After not sleeping last night?" Setsuna now sat upright and stared at the television.

Michiru laughed.

"She is one hell of an energy ball," Setsuna rubbed her dark circles tired eyes.

"What did you guys talk about for the whole night?"

"Hmm? Enya, you and Hotaru.She made me tell her everything that happened the past two weeks, which I told her can be summed up in one word: Nothing," Setsuna yawned and said.

Enya started to move around, indicating she's already had her fill of her mother's milk for lunch.

Hotaru held out a finger near Enya's hands and her tiny hands grabbed onto Hotaru's finger.

"Mama, mama! Enya is holding me!" Hotaru excitedly squealed.

Michiru smiled and put an arm around around Hotaru, drawing her 7 year old daughter into an embrace.

"The second crosses the line, half a minute after Tenoh Haruka is his team mate, Yano Ethan! This young man improved so much over the last season!"

"Isn't that the pretty boy who was performing along Haruka last year?" Setsuna mused aloud.

Michiru's ears twitched. "Pretty boy?"

"That Yano Ethan," Setsuna pointed to the television.

"Ho ho, my friend, for the first time, has shown interest in somebody."

"What are you talking about? I'm just saying he looks nice!"

Hotaru, of all people, spoke up. "Setsuna-mama never called anyone pretty other than the senshis."

"Ho ho."

Setsuna blushed a light shade of pink, but before she could respond the house phone rang, in perfect sync with the television showing Haruka using her cell phone. Michiru pressed the speaker button on.

"Hello?"

"Haruka-"

"Papa!!"

"Hey hey, I won," Delight, evident in her voice.

"Obviously, blondie. Or I would've did anything to get your head for losing after you kept me awake last night," Setsuna cut in, bitterly.

Haruka laughed over the phone.

"Haruka, you can pay Setsuna back in one way" Michiru chirped.

"Eh?"

"Michiru! Don't you-"

Michiru picked up the receiver and switched the speaker off.

"Setsuna is kind of into cute boys, like your partner in the racing team."

Setsuna went wide eyed and made a grab for the receiver, but Michiru dodged and held a innocent cute and awake Enya in front of her and close to her like a shield. Setsuna crumbled at the sight of Enya, but continued to send vicious glares at Michiru.

"Bring him over for dinner for our dear friend."

Setsuna's red eyes turn dark red and slits. Michiru ignored her and laughed.

"Okay, see you soon," and Michiru hung up the receiver and looked in mischief at Setsuna.

"Saturday night."

Setsuna's vicious glares turn into death glares, which she maintained until now, three days later,at both Haruka and Michiru. It's a Saturday night at a posh restaurant in Tokyo, where the ambience is just right for a gathering, or rather, a double date.

Haruka gave her a hard nudge across a narrow space as Michiru and Ethan were engage in light conversation across the same narrow space. Oddly, they were sitting in two different tables, with a couple like dining for Setsuna and Ethan, while Michiru and Haruka looked like young parents bringing their kids out for dinner on a weekend night. Hotaru sat between Michiru and Haruka (who were opposite each other) on one side, while Enya laid sleeping in the pram on the other.

Setsuna glared at Haruka, who was grinning like a fool.

"Meioh-san?" Ethan now called, which snapped Setsuna's head and expression to stare at light blue eyes that looked shallow and deep at the same time.

Setsuna gave an awkward chuckle and slight blush at being caught like a little kid glaring at her naughty best friends.

Ethan smiled again, "I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Yano Ethan." And he held out his hand.

Setsuna shook that outstretched hand. "Meioh Setsuna, it's a pleasure." That boy is sure cute.

"I hear Michiru-san say you are a doctor by profession?"

Something about Ethan calling Michiru by her first name stir an unknown suspicion in her. "Yes, I'm a doctor specializing in neurology surgery and research at Juuban district hospital."

Ethan smiled again and glance very briefly at a Michiru laughing over Haruka's joke, " whoa, you're such a reputable doctor at such a young age?"

Setsuna laughed and sighed, "I'm not all that young."

The waiter interrupted their conversation to take their orders, which Setsuna noticed Ethan glanced at Michiru several times. Ethan picked a simple fish and chips dish, while Setsuna ordered chicken stew. Beside her table, Setsuna sighed happily and embarrassingly at the scene Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru created, bickering over what each of them should eat. Finally, they all settled for a seafood platter mixture plus a plate of salad and Michiru's favourite, sashimi (special order Haruka placed with the chef).

This time, Setsuna caught Ethan staring at Michiru for long. "Yano-san?"

No response.

"Yano-san? " a little louder this time.

"S-sorry?"

Setsuna smiled. "Michiru's a beauty isn't she?"

Ethan blushed beet red, "No! I mean yes! Oh man. What am I doing, I'm sorry, forgive me."

Setsuna's smile turn a little sadder. This always happens. "Well I don't blame you, you're not the first."

"No no, I mean, you're beautiful too, believe me."

"Thank you," Setsuna returned, a little unenthusiastically.

A while of awkward silence evolved, before Ethan stood up. "Uh…gents."

Setsuna nodded without looking at him, as he walked away from the table, but not to the washrooms. Haruka bent over while Michiru leaned closer to her over the narrow walkway separating the two tables.

"I heard that," Haruka, amused.

Michiru giggled, "Aren't you honoured?"

Haruka smirked, "Too bad he's not gay or he'll be crushing over me."

Setsuna faked vomit action, "I will kill you two after this."

"Setsuna-mama you don't like Yano-san?" Hotau asked with big eyes.

Setsuna shook her head, then nodded it, then shook it again, "I don't know. He's giving me a little creeps, but he's nice."

"Incoming."

And they all returned to their normal positions as Haruka sounded the warning.

"Meioh-san, forgive me," and Ethan held out a bunch of wild flowers wrapped in a newspaper that looked hand-picked instead being bought from the nearby florist, panting like a dog.

Haruka closed her mouth with her hand and broke into silent giggle while Michiru was wide eyed. Hotaru laughed happily. Setsuna, for the first time in her life, was actually touched by a guy other than her dear future King. She took the flowers and stared at it.

"Yano-san I-"

Ethan smiled and held up his hand, "It's okay, thank me by enjoying your dinner with me."

Setsuna smiled one of the rare cheesy smiles Haruka and Michiru hardly saw, but only for a short while, because Tenoh Enya chose the perfect (or perfectly horrible) time to cry, breaking the moment, turning all the adults' attention towards her, and an overly concerned Hotaru.

Yano Ethan sure left a lasting impression on Michiru, and it was only the second time she ever met him in person.

* * *

Haruka cannot exactly put it to words, but staring at a baby Enya 3-months-old and recalling how she will look like when she's fifteen is fascinating, even though Enya's deep baby blue eyes remind herof something faraway she can't exactly point on. Enya made baby grunts as Haruka scooped her little blonde baby out of the crib and held her up high against the light. It was night time, and everyone was asleep but her. Not that she didn't want to sleep, but she couldn't, for some reason unknown to her.

Setsuna was so happy after came home that she was whistling, for the first time Haruka ever heard.

Haruka smiled as her daughter looked at her innocently with her big blue eyes filled with innocence.

"Enya. Tenoh Enya. Yaya!"

Enya reached out her tiny small hands to grab Haruka, but all she found was air. Haruka laughed and brought her baby close to her, stroking the baby's back. Now Enya's fists clutch onto her Papa's night shirt tightly with a force that makes Haruka proud; she's a strong baby.

Michiru was so tired after they came home she went straight to bed after breast feeding Enya, which leaves Haruka to tuck in Hotaru while Setsuna disappeared happily into her basement library, and to look after an adorable Enya. Haruka, till now, couldn't believe it's her own child with Michiru whenever she sits down and stares at her child for prolonged periods. It's times like this she would let reality consume her as she time travels in her own mind replaying all the events in her life that eventually lead up to this bliss she feels now.

Haruka shifted her cradling position to stretch a little and immediately, Enya didn't like it and show it by crying.

"Sh-shit, oops, no, no, I'm sorry…" Haruka whispered to her baby as she shifted Enya back to the original position and stroke her back.

Enya just kept crying.

Haruka continued carrying her for a little while more, but Enya didn't stop.

For the past 26 years of her life, Haruka never felt that helpless before.

Haruka was frantic, she looked around and carried a crying Enya out to the balcony where the air is more cooling and cradle her there for a while. The wind played with her hair and the baby's, caressing both their skins.

Enya still cried.

Goodness, Haruka was sweating even in the cool.

She walked out of the balcony and down the stairs where Michiru's large studio was, and where the piano and various musical instruments were. Holding Enya with one hand balancing against her chest, Haruka opened and closed the studio room door, flipped the lights and sat in front of the piano.

Using one hand, Haruka played and sang softly.

"_I walked across an empty land,  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
Sat by the river and it made me complete.  
Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_I came across a fallen tree,  
I felt the branches; are they looking at me?  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_

Enya stopped crying and stare at her Papa. Haruka smiled but quickly continued as she saw Enya's face from calm turn into a frown threatening to cry.

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?"_

Enya started to smile and her tiny hands flail around, as if moving to the music Haruka created. Hruka smiled and continued her feat.

_"Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?"_

Enya was laughing by the time Haruka finished her song and now Haruka held her up happily laughing along with her daughter. Enya's eyes were thin lines and her face full of happiness at her Papa's song.

"You finally stopped crying my little devil," Haruka teased and heaved a huge sigh of relief, even though Enya does not understand.

Enya's eyes looked over Haruka and she laughed again.

"I've never heard that song before," Michiru stated in a matter-of-factly leaning against the doorframe of her studio.

Haruka didn't bother to turn back to respond, but motioned for Michiru to join her in the piano seat, which Michiru complied. Putting her now free arm around Michiru and pulling Michiru into her embrace with Enya hugged closely on the other side, Haruka smiled.

"I love you two with all my life's worth."

* * *

It is a weird feeling, standing at the edge of a huge crowd after committing a crime of robbing some drunkard of their clothes and money and staring at an Orchestra giving an open air performance in broad daylight. She scanned through the boards, and found the date. 30 years from where was from, staring at Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. Haruka smiled and blended into the crowd enjoying the fee music in her ears as the Orchestra started their pieces.

They played beautifully as she expected, with the duet of male violinist standing out in the crowd and the female cellist blending in together perfectly, like they're lovers. They probably are, with the way they play with all their feelings put together to produce a beautiful melody. Haruka was mesmerized, but something was familiar about the two. Their music brought Haruka a smile, as it reminds her of how Michiru and her were. She could do a duet with Michiru too, and tour around playing such beautiful music, and the whole world would feel the love they had for each other. They could do a duet of a lullaby for Enya, and also a song dedicated to their Senshi family. Hell, they could have their own duet concert!

She felt her shirt tugged and she looked around, then down to see a little girl she instantly recognizes.

"It's Grandma and Grandpa's performance together," the little girl chirped happily

Haruka's green eyes instantly widens and darkens.

"Tenoh Enya," Haruka whispered hoarsely in shock.

Enya, or the little blonde girl with shoulder length hair and deep blue eyes that looked just exactly like Michiru's, giggled the giggle that sounded perfectly like Michiru's.

"Papa where are you from?"

"I'm 26, you?"

"I'm 9. You look the same as yourself in my time."

Haruka held Enya by the shoulders and steadied them to look seriously into Enya's eyes.

"You time travel?!"

That was loud. Some people turned around to look at them.

"You don't know yet?"

"You're a baby where I come from for goodness sake!"

Enya smiled, "I wanna see how I look like when I'm a baby too."

Haruka shook her head and frowned as she let go of her grip on Enya's shoulders. "Does your mother know? How is she?"

"Mama knows, but because I can control certain aspects of time travelling thanks to Setsuna-obasan."

Obasan sounded horribly funny in Haruka's ears. But serious things first.

"Like what?"

"Sometimes I can time travel to places and times I want, sometimes I can time travel voluntarily. Like today, I time travel here on my own after seeing an old advertisement Mama keeps in the storeroom on Grandma and Grandpa's concert. But other times, like when I'm stressed out or scared, then I'll time travel like you, not knowing when and where."

"How do you get your clothes?"

Enya smiled a cheeky smile, "Setsuna-obasan says it's a secret between me and her."

Haruka crossed her arms. Enya time travels! How is Michiru going to react when she finds out this. But at the very least, Enya is safe, all the way till she's fifteen at least.

"Papa, look at Grandma and Grandpa! I came here specially to hear them!" Enya pointed at the duet tiptoeing to her best efforts.

That explains the familiarity.

* * *

The shock of Enya time travelling made Haruka bolt upright as she arrived back into her present time naked in the garden sitting on a hot grass on a hot summer's day.

"Haruka?" Michiru called from the house, looking out of the kitchen window to the back yard.

Haruka held her breath as she silently and calmly searched for her clothes, put them on, and made straight for the kitchen, where Michiru was preparing lunch and she, doing some gardening when she time travelled. Michiru was still cooking with Hotaru now helping her enthusiastically, while Haruka searched around the house until she found Setsuna playing with an awakened Enya on the sofa in the living room.

Haruka looked over Setsuna's shoulders and breathed out her breath.

Setsuna turned to face Haruka and frowned. "Why are you sighing?"

Haruka looked around and checked for Michiru's movements, and sat beside Setsuna.

"Look, Sets, do me a favour, the biggest favour I can ever ask from you."

Setsuna eyed Haruka doubtfully. "I haven't got my revenge for setting me up with Yano Ethan 2 weeks ago on you."

"It worked out well, didn't it?"

"Well-" Setsuna paused. "We've been talking, you know, texting and calling each other, though we haven't met."

Haruka smiled, but only a smile, not her usual arrogant smirk, which made Setsuna frowned even more.

"What's up with you?"

"Sets, promise me you'll do me the favour."

"I need to know what is it first, if I can do it or not."

Haruka sighed. "You know I time travel , right?"

Setsuna nodded.

"Well, I just did it again. I went back 30 years only to watch a concert with 9 year old Enya beside e telling me the two soloists are Michiru' parents."

Setsuna froze her movments seemingly in deep thought for a while, and defrosted and shook her head. "Repeat."

"Sets my daughter time travels like me!" Haruka hissed as she spots Michiru bringing out a dish from the kitchen onto the dining table, not far from where they are.

"So she's like you, yeah?"

"She says you will help her, something to do with teaching her how to control time travelling and letting her bring her clothes or what clothes with her."

"Really?" Setsuna didn't sound convinced.

Haruka nodded profusely.

"I afraid I don't, not now."

"You will," Haruka asserted firmly.

Setsuna looked doubtful again.

"Look, you can start by studying me."

"Haruka, I can't just out the blue-"

"You're a neurosurgeon, and the time gate's guardian and you have a hospital with an underground lab to do anything. Who else is more fitting to help Enya than you?"

"You have never-"

"If there's a chance to help my daughter have a better time in her travels than mine I would give anything, please, Sets."

There was no joke in Haruka's voice, only the tone of firmness and pleading. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, before Setsuna reluctantly nodded.

"I'll do what I can."

* * *

"It'll hurt a little, but you wanted this," Setsuna's voice loomed over Haruka's consciousness.

Haruka grunted in reply, as Setsuna injected a needle and drew out a syringe of blood from her. The white lights of the familiar underground lab at Juuban hospital, where Dr Lua conducts all her experiments and gave Haruka and Michiru their miracle, was somewhat hypnotizing, after Haruka stared at it for long. Setsuna 'borrowed' the lab, or so she says, which Haruka believed she just snucked the keys out of Dr Lua's lockers one of the days before. Setsuna'a bright white coat wasn't doing Haruka any good either, in concentrating to staying awake.

"I'm going to use electricity to induce you to time travel by making you stressed out, then I'm going to record down your brain activity. This is our first time so it might not work. You have to bear with me, and the pain."

Haruka closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

Michiru was at home with Enya and Hotaru, thinking the both of them went out for a movie and some shopping together. She would probably jump at knowing what they were doing, and faint if she hears Enya time travelling like Haruka does in the future. Haruka couldn't allow that; she would never, over her dead body, allow herself to let Enya suffer like how she did.

The pain came, and the jolt came from Haruka's hands right up to her arms, crawling to her neck and finally, her brain that gave her an instant flash of headache and a spell of throbbing head. Few seconds later, to Setsuna's delight (Haruka heard her squeal in success), she time travelled.

Haruka opened her eyes and waited for the pain again.

Only this time, it is a different kind of pain; the pain of separation from her family through time, the pain of bright sunlight hitting her eyes like arrows when she closed them and was adjusted to the darkeness moments ago, and the pain of finding where is she and robbing some drunkard again, unless she transformed to fight off anything. But the smell of moon flowers, and fresh scent of grass was familiar. She looked around her surroundings. A big fountain, in the middle of a field with little but significant grand decorations to symbolize and present the majestic and holiness of the place she was in.

"Tenoh Haruka, isn't it?" a gentle voice sounded behind her.

Haruka whirled around to find herself face to face, for the second time, with Queen Serenity.

"Uranus, from the present time," Serenity greeted in the usual gentle voice she has.

Haruka held her breath as she looked at Queen Serenity. Beautiful, is an understatement. Usagi, no Serenity, looked like a complete angel in her white dress, completed with perfect complexion and big light blue eyes that held experience, while retaining a little innocence in them. Her blonde were longer than Haruka remembered and what Haruka sees in Usagi, and they looked like they were dancing in the wind.

"Uranus, I called you here from your time travel for a reason."

Haruka stared into the light blue eyes, but frowned a little at the tone of her Queen's voice.

"You are a time traveler because our ancestors who reincarnated us from the Silver Millenium altered your genes mistakenly."

"I know that," Haruka's short reply.

"I know you've had a rough time dealing with this problem of time travelling."

Haruka thought for a while, before nodding once.

"Not only you, but others as well around you, I'm sure you know-"

"Michiru doesn't deserve this."

"I'm glad you got what I mean," and the Queen smiled.

Haruka frowned deeper, "no Queen, I haven't."

The Queen walked past Haruka in silence to the fountain nearby and bent to scoop a handful of water, letting it slip past her hand and fall back into the fountain; displacing it and replacing it.

"The time gate has a reason for its existence," Serenity played with the water again.

Haruka stayed silent as her gaze followed her Queen's hand.

"It helps us change things that happened in the past that would affect the future."

Haruka was now disturbed by the Queen's continued playing of the fountain water. With a swift movement, Serenity now scooped some water up with her hands still and poured them on the ground.

"Time is like water, it flows and takes shape that would become our future. To change it, the only way we have is to change the shape of the container which contains the water. Likewise, to change the future, we have to change some things that would disrupt the flow of time, but getting to the desired future we want."

"What do you want me to do?" Haruka asked, obvious to her what Serenity is requesting for would not be good. She replayed her memories through her head now, of the past 2 years of her life if anything was bizarre. Probably the most bizarre of all was the Queen's instructions not to find Neptune, and the future her passing her notes of what attack at which direction and what place and when to throw them to help the fellow senshis she's not supposed to meet under the Queen's wishes. Then this must be-

"I know you feel no necessity for my actions, but you will know in the future why I ask of you to change the past, prevent yourself from meeting Michiru."

Maybe this was it, that led to her bizarre fight against Silence alone. Haruka nodded.

Serenity sighed, "You said it yourself, Michiru-san doesn't deserve this…"

"What will happen to her?"

Serenity smiled sad smile, "You will see, soon enough."

Before Haruka knew it, the white lighting of the underground basement lab was blinding her, as she tried to sit up and shake her head off her strange encounter with the Queen.

"Where did you go? Are you feeling okay?" Setsuna concerned voice sounded.

Haruka tried to look up, but the white bright lights were making her head throb so hard that she couldn't see properly. Only Setsuna's dark silhouette was visible to her against the bright white lights.

"Haruka?" her name, called out.

"Haruka?" Again.

Haruka tried to blink profusely, but her vision blurred and darkened further.

"Haruka!" What's wrong?

She could see nothing now. She felt a hand tugging her arm.

"Haruka? Haruka!" Why is her name being repeatedly called?

"Haruka…" Michiru?

"I cannot live without you…please…" Michiru!

Her vision lightened to see a sunset beach she recognizes as the one near her home, with Michiru standing at the edge of the water in a white dress back facing her.

Michiru was sobbing before it evolved into anguish cries towards the sea.

Haruka felt sand beneath her feet as her senses regained one by one slowly. She could hear the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach now as she stood there waiting for recovery. She looked at her hands, which were surprisingly gloved, and then at her feet. She was wearing boots. Now she scanned through her body, she was Uranus!

"I want to follow you…"

Michiru's voice snapped Uranus's attention towards her.

Somewhere in Michiru's direction, a cell phone rang, loud and disturbing.

Michiru sighed, and took out the cell phone. She stared at the display for a while, before throwing it hard towards the sea.

Uranus remained motionless, as though she was frozen involuntarily, no matter how much she wanted to go forward and embrace Michiru.

Michiru turned around and Uranus finally saw Michiru face to face.

"Michiru!!" Haruka bolted right up, but felt her whole body covered in sweat.

"Haruka! Are you alright?!" Setsuna rushed to her side.

"Where is Michiru? Where?!"

"Haruka?"

"Michiru…phone phone, yes the phone," Haruka got up unsteadily and swayed around while Setsuna struggled to steady her and pull her back to the bed.

"Where are you going!"

"Where the hell is my phone?" Haruka whispered as she uses all her might overpowering Setsuna's tug and reached around looking for her cell phone.

"Haruka! Don't!" As Haruka fling her arm around feeling for her phone, knocking off numerous test tubes and things onto the floor from the tables around.

Setsuna stepped in and blocked Haruka's path as Haruka collapses onto her in her weak state but Haruka felt a phone in Setsuna's coat pocket, which she made a grab for it and dragged Setsuna down onto the floor onto her as she held onto the phone.

Instantly, Haruka dialed Michiru's number and put the phone to he ears.

"Hello Setsuna!"

"Michiru?"

"Haruka?" Michiru sounded surprised.

"Where are you…"

"At home, why are you using Setsuna's phone?" Haruka could hear Hotaru laughing and Enya baby grunts of happiness in the background.

Haruka chuckled weakly and lightly into the phone.

"Haruka?"

"Nothing…I love you..."

"I love you too. Are you okay? You sound exhausted."

Haruka chuckled again into the phone. "I'm fine, I'll come home soon."

"Okay, drive carefully."

Silence.

"I know, I hang up."

And click, when the phone to dial tone.

Setsuna eyed her doubtful in her sitting position beside Haruka, in the middle of a mess of broken glass and apparatus and documents sprawled all over the underground laboratory floor.

"Can I have my phone back?" Setsuna irritated, said.

Haruka handed the phone over, and Setsuna got up to stare at the mess and at Haruka, now sitting on the floor but looking like she's a thousand miles away in her own world.

"What's wrong, Haruka?"

Haruka said nothing.

"You have to tell me what the cause of this…mess is." Setsuna tried to bite back her sarcarsm but Haruka did act horribly childish after she woken up from her fainting spell, which annoyed her.

Haruka sighed and buried her head in her knees. "I saw Michiru in my dream…or time travel… I don't know…"

"And?"

Haruka gulped. "Attempting suicide by cutting her wrist…"

* * *

Michiru understood why Usagi is crying beside her now, but she is helpless to console her future Queen. Like always, senshi lives are always un-normal, prior to what outsiders who don't know they are sailor senshis might think, and might say when an abnormality is discovered.

Enya and Chibiusa laid side by side on Michiru and Haruka's bed, both rolling and playing around the bed protected by pillows and bolsters Michiru and Usagi stacked along the edges to prevent them from falling off. They were about the same size, and they were both curious about each other. 5 month old Enya rolled onto her stomach and stared at Chibiusa with her big blue eyes, and Chibiusa repeated the action and stared at Enya. Normal mothers would have laughed at their children doing that, but not for Usagi, whose Chibiusa was already almost a year and half old, but an infant, not a toddler.

"What did the doctor say?" Michiru asked, putting a comforting arm around Usagi's back.

"He said…Chibiusa…might have brain damage that caused her growth to halt…" Usagi sniffed and said at the same time.

Michiru sighed. It going to take a lot of things before they finally see the Chibiusa who time travelled by the time gate to the preset to train.

Outside, Haruka and Setsuna could do nothing as Mamoru also cried, but silently, and Haruka thought, quite manly.

"Hey Mamoru, you saw Chibiusa from the future she will be fine."

"But I never remembered Small Lady having any-" Haruka put a hand and covered Setsuna's mouth to stop her from talking.

"Late bloomers are very common," Haruka tried a smile as she struggled physically with Setsuna.

Setsuna's hand slapped Haruka's hard.

Mamoru gave a slight smile and calm down, but tears started rolling after that. Haruka sighed, Setsuna sighed, Michiru sighed, as their afternoon was spent trying to console the two parents who are desperately worried about the future princess of Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

"Yaya! Enya!" Haruka used a goofy smile to humor Enya, as Enya gave a baby laugh Haruka and Michiru loved to hear so much.

Michiru smiled as she stole a glance at the two sitting around the table in the kitchen as she prepared dinner for the both of them. Setsuna was out working, while Hotaru was in the living room drawing on a drawing block for her art homework.

"Yaya! Yaya. Yaya. " Haruka repeated, mouthing the words in full as she held Enya in the air up and down, giving Enya something like a mini roller coaster effect. Enya liked it, and laughed happily with her Papa.

Michiru put the eggs onto the plate and brought the last dish out onto the dining table, as Hotaru ran and followed her into the kitchen.

"Michiru-mama! Michiru-mama! See this!"

Michiru glanced at the drawing and was stumped. Hotaru was a genius with her family portrait! It was so well drawn for an 8 year old, or rather, it could easily pass off as something Michiru had drawn for her art exihibits. Michiru took the drawing and showed it to Haruka as she seated beside Haruka around the table and Hotaru climbed on the chair and kneeled on the chair as she leaned her elbows on her table, eager to see her parents' reaction.

"Wow. Hotaru you sure this is not a photograph?" Haruka teased.

"I drew it!" Hotaru asserted, but happy with Haruka's reaction.

"I love it!" Haruka say as she flipped Enya to a sitting position on her lap to let the baby see the picture too.

Michiru smiled as she saw Enya glanced through the family portrait that looked like a close up photograph and Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Enya and her in an embrace.

"Yaya."

Michiru and Haruka went wide eyed. Hotaru laughed even more happily as Enya touched her own face n the portrait.

"Yaya."

Michiru used her apron in an un-elegant fashion and rubbed both her ears.

Enya flailed her hands around as she laughed and repeated. "Yaya!"

Haruka looked at Michiru, who looked back at Haruka and both of them broke out wide smiles.

"Yes, Yaya! Yaya!" Haruka looked at Michiru playfully and held Enya high up and laughed happily as Michiru wanted to take Enya and embrace her as well. It evolved into a mock fight over Enya, which left both of them laughing their hearts out.

"Enya knows her own nickname!" Hotaru exclaimed, a little belatedly.

Michiru and Haruka laughed again, along with Enya.

Later that night, after they tucked both Enya and Hotaru to bed, Haruka pulled Michiru out on to the balcony and embraced her wife. Michiru leaned into Haruka's body and Haruka rested her chin on Michiru's head, as the night sea breeze and the sounds of waves accompanied their comfort.

"We both lost the bet, Enya called her now name first instead of Mama or Dada," Michiru sighed happily.

Haruka chuckled, and faked a depress tone. "I really wanted that cookie you promised to bake me if you lost."

"And I really wanted the dinner you promised to cook me if you lost."

Michiru pulled away a little to look at Haruka in the dim lighting they had in the balcony. "We could do something else to make us both happy."

Haruka smirked.

Michiru gave a sudden loud yelp as Haruka scoops her up in her arms, catching Michiru totally by surprise then kissing her deeply on the mouth.

"Of course," Haruka replied when they broke apart for air, as she made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

It's been one year since Setsuna and her attempts to study her time travel genes and devised a way to help Enya potentially control time travelling, but nothing seemed to be working as they tried and tried. Haruka used all methods Setsuna suggested, from concentrating hard on a time to even staring at a photo of a specific event in a specific time. But nothing worked for Haruka. She concentrated hard once on the image of Michiru's childhood back yard but ended up walking around in the streets of New York when Setsuna used electricity to induce her to time travel, now when she stared hard at the picture of Hotaru's 3rd birthday celebrations she ended up in Michiru's apartment rooftop when Michiru is 9.

"Mentos, hear this piece I composed!"

Haruka smiled at 9 year old Michiru as she started to play her violin on some melody Haruka recognizes to be part of a song called 'Before Sunset' in Michiru's own CDs. Also, the only part Haruka though it sounded…horribly depressing, but then the last part of it lifts the depressing mood up, a little.

"It's a little depressing…" Haruka commented after Michiru finished the piece.

"I know, but I use to remember my father by…"

"So depressing?" Haruka raised an eye brow.

Michiru smiled at Haruka. "Well, it expresses how I feel about his death…"

"What about the last part?"

"It's to thank somebody, a stranger."

Haruka now raised both eye brows. "Who?"

Michiru smiled a little sad smile. "Somebody who saved us and sacrificed his or her life. I don't know who, because even the hospital couldn't identify the body, and nobody reported anybody like the person missing."

"What happened?"

"I haven't told you before?"

Haruka shook her head, as Michiru scratched her head.

"Some stranger saved me and my mother, but died along with my father along before taking down the three robbers."

"Oh." And there was a moment of silence.

Michiru never mentioned what had happened during the robbery that led to her father's death, and the knowledge of having an extra person inside saving them unnerved Haruka a little.

"Mentos?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I cursed?"

Haruka gave a smile, "A stranger did a good thing by saving you. You should treasure life."

"But I caused my father and this savior to die…even my mother calls mean accursed child…"

"Come here," Haruka motioned Michiru to approached her until Michiru is within Haruka's reach before Haruka pulled the 9 year old into a comforting hug.

"But you're the best thing that ever happened to me." Haruka whispered into 9 year old Michiru's ear.

* * *

Haruka felt herself warped back into the present and opened her eyes to look skeptically at Setsuna.

"I went to the time when Michiru's 9."

"Oh, so you failed."

"WE, failed." Haruka turned to the side of the bed where Setsuna was standing beside and sat up.

Setsuna sighed and sat down beside Haruka on the bed in the underground lab.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't find anything linking to your time travelling habits."

Haruka sighed, "It's okay, but you will."

"It's encouraging to know I will succeed in a few years."

Haruka smirked a little. "We should go research first with data we have, before Michiru starts suspecting we two are having an extra maritial affair with our late night outings."

Setsuna slaps Haruka playfully on the back hard.

A few days ago, Michiru was casually repairing her make up in the female washroom when her orchestra colleague, also a new mother and around her age, walked in.

"Tenoh-san, didn't expect to see you here, " her colleague greeted.

Michiru stopped to give polite smile and bow.

"I'm envious of you, we're both about the same age and you look as if you're still 20 only after becoming a mother! But look at me, my wrinkles are showing."

Michiru smiled, but what her colleague said was really true.

Like now, Michiru observe in senshi gathering at her house for dinner, everyone looked the same as she had met them almost ten years ago. Sure, they grew a little more mature looking, but pretty much stay there, suck in the middle of maturity and innocence. Even Usagi.

"So how is Chibisusa?" Rei asked over the dinner table.

Usagi glanced at the crib where Enya and Chibiusa were put in it together to play together. "The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her, and even did a MRI on her."

Mamoru sighed, as the rest of the senshis stopped their eating, even Hotaru.

"I don't know what to do…" Usagi was threatening to cry again.

"But but but, we did see Chibiusa fine didn't we?" Ami tried to talk some assurance into Usagi.

"My poor Chibiusa…" Usagi's tears threatened to drop as her eyes watered up.

"Ahh Usagi-chan! Chibiusa will be fine! Maybe she's a very late bloomer!" Makoto tried.

"Yes yes! Besides, Crystal Tokyo is not here yet!" Minako added on.

Haruka and Setsuna sighed, but Michiru of all people, spoke the most logical explanation. "Actually, I think Chibiusa's time slowed down, or maybe paused."

Everyone's attention turned towards Michiru.

"Don't you notice? Everyone around us ages but us. I'm 26 and I don't have a single wrinkle yet, which I find quite unusual, though I'm not complaining."

Setsuna nodded.

"Maybe Crystal Tokyo is coming, hence we're waiting for it so our time is paused thanks to oursenshi powers."

Setsuna nodded in approval.

"Maybe Chibiusa is not growing up, because we all know ten years ago, Chibiusa from the future said she grew up in Crystal Tokyo. "

Usagi's tears dried and Mamoru looked pleasantly surprise.

"But how do we know it's coming, or it came?" Minako asked.

"You all will know naturally, the flow of events will eventually lead up to Crystal Tokyo soon. " Setsuna now added.

Everyone nodded in approval except Michiru.

"Which brings me to a question, how old are you Setsuna?"

Haruka burst out laughing as Setsuna eyes widened and leaned backwards.

* * *

"You saw it that time, didn't you?"

It?

"Uranus, you will agree with me, won't you?"

Haruka opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of the Crystal Tokyo palace garden, the same spot last year in which she remembered Queen Serenity and her disturbing encounter.

"You saw Michiru attempting to commit suicide, didn't you?"

So it wasn't a bad dream like Setsuna explained.

"I take it as a yes if you're recalling."

"Why?" Haruka asked, even though she already knew.

"Because of you…" Serenity sadly said.

"It's not like I want to die," Haruka looked away.

Serenity responded in a sad chuckle. She went to fountain and scooped water up and down again.

"I have a way to prevent all these tragedy."

Haruka snapped her attention at Serenity's back view.

"Pluto and I can change the past and create a future that Michiru doesn't have to commit suicide over…and I won't have so many things to do to cover up all the misery that our ancestor's mistakes casued."

"What?"

"I mean Enya and Hotaru…they suffer too. But they requested I not tell you any of it."

"Where are they??" Haruka was frantic.

"Uranus, you would do anything not to let the both of three suffer, right?"

"Of course!"

"Don't meet Michiru. Don't find Neptune."

Haruka stared at Serenity is disbelief.

"It's not permanent thing, but we can solve your time travelling problem when Setsuna and close the time gates completely and seal it. Then you'll find Michiru and live. None of the misery will happen."

"Not meeting Michiru?"

"Yes, alter the history. Convince you in the past not to look for Michiru and don't give any information on her whereabouts or her identity."

Haruka recalled the days when she was young and all the notes that she received to be where, stay hidden and throw attacks at which direction. So, they had come from Serenity.

"After we seal the time gates it would impossible for you to time travel, so the you in the past would be able to live a normal life as a senshi."

"Why hasn't it succeeded?"

"You live in a cycle, and it's not ended yet." Serenity gave a sad smile, "It seems like something happened in the future between me and you that led you to pass wrong information to me, that resulted to you in the past meeting Michiru even before we could begin operations to seal the gates."

Haruka frowned.

"I'm determined to prevent that, please help me, Uranus. We can break the cycle you are used to. You can."

Anything to avoid the nightmare she saw one year ago, anything to prevent Enya and Hotaru from suffering. Haruka felt like a liability whose screwed up genes caused so much trouble to clear up. Serenity's method is probably the only way she could redeem herself and possibly, change the past and the future, even though Haruka would give anything not to change what she has now. Serenity is, afterall, her Queen.

"Yes, my Queen."

* * *

Haruka watched her one and half year old baby slept after she popped back to reality from her stint of time travelling. It was late at night and the whole house was asleep. All Haruka could think of was Serenity's haunting words, that all she loved and treasured would suffer. Michiru would commit suicide. It was not a dream, it was a time travel reality.

Haruka had 9 years left, being 27 now.

"Dada…Mama…" Enya muttered as Haruka put a hand to stroke her daughter's hair in the dark, stirring her a little.

9 years looked like a lot for Haruka at first, if she could get through this and die happily after settling all she needed to settle. But now, it looked like 9 years would past in a flash and soon, she find herself in heaven face to face with a bloodied angel called Michiru who cut herself because her wife left her alone in the world.

It was stressful, really stressful. She has to leave all these when she dies, and what is worst that all she leaves will die with her, either physically or emotionally. At least, she now knew, Michiru would.

Her head ached.

Her had stopped stroking her daughter's hair and clutched her head.

Next minute, all that was left in Enya's room was Haruka's clothes.

* * *

18 year old Haruka sighed as she saw another note left on her apartment door. It stated the exact timing and date, and where she should be in order to join in the battle to prevent Silence.

She plucked the note out and kept it in her wallet, and slammed her fist against the door.

Why, why won't they let her find Sailor Neptune? Why did she herself refuse to divulge any information? Why does the future her not even let her see Sailor Neptune, or any other of the Senshis except this Sailor Pluto Haruka knew was Setsuna?

It irritated her greatly. Questions.

Sailor Neptune is her soulmate. If she never found her soulmate, means she would be alone forever. Why?

Instead of opening the door to enter her home to rest after a tiring day at school and later on the race track, Haruka took off her uniform blazer and left it at her doorstep, threw her school bag down and left to go to a bar to get drunk and escape for reality, for yet another night.

* * *

27 year old Haruka laughed as she snuggled Michiru in bed.

"nmhh? Haruka…I want to sleep…" Michiru whined and tried to pull up the covers.

Haruka tickle Michiru and rolled on top of her.

Michiru lazily opened an eye to look at Haruka, who was naked on top of her.

"I performed my proposal piece just now,"Haruka smirked.

Michiru laughed and dragged Haruka back onto bed with her.

* * *

Enya stood up, and fell down again.

Haruka frowned as she helped her daughter stand up again. Michiru keep going "woohoo! Yippie!" every time Enya tried to take a step.

"I thought they are suppose to know how to walk by one years old?" Haruka frowned as she helped her daughter up again and pushed her gently to take a step.

"Come yaya, come! Yes yaya come to Mama!" Michiru seemingly ignored Haruka's question.

"Mama! Come!" Enya squealed happily and laughed the baby laugh Haruka loved so much.

In her third try for the day, Enya finally succeeded in running to Michiru, and fall down on Michiru's lap.

"That's my baby!" Michiru laughed and held Enya up.

Haruka smiled. 9 more years. She's going to love every bit of the nine years she's left, and change history, so Michiru won't have to suffer

"Who do you like more, Mama or Papa?" Michiru teased Enya.

"Mama and Dada!"

Haruka laughed.

"Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa!"

"Hotaru? So fast back from school?" Haruka asked her 8 year old daughter.

"Look!" and Hotaru proudly held up her report card.

Michiru took a glance of it and widened her eyes. Haruka repeated the action.

"Perfect score?" Michiru shook her head in disbelief.

Haruka laughed. Another milestone. "Ice cream dinner!" Haruka exclaimed and patted Hotaru's head.

9 years suddenly seem so short, if she's going to leave all of these, and leave them all with no memory or whatsoever all these happened. Haruka will be the only one left with these memories after she lterd history and time. Haruka would be dead by then. And Haruka laughs.

* * *

Setsuna reached out to grab Haruka by the arm and pulled her into the basement library.

"Why do you want to stop my studying of you?"

Haruka smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I have done so much for the past one year and you're telling me now you want to stop? What about Enya?"

"It won't be necessary anymore, after history is changed."

Setsuna was taken abacked, "You met Serenity?"

"Lots of times."

"Since when?"

"The first time you studied me."

Setsuna slapped her head hard with her own hand, "And you're going to follow it."

Haruka nodded, and smirked. "I keep telling the past you to take care of Neptune, or Michiru so much."

"Yes I hear you say that so many times I get sick of hearing it. So it's you now. Good, I'm going to have my revenge."

Haruka laughed as Setsuna's arms reach out to pinch her lightly.

"You sure have a violent tendency, no wonder Yano shies away from you."

Setsuna sighed, "He hasn't called me since one year ago okay."

"You two fought?"

"No, it kind of was boring for both of us. We had nothing in common."

"I'll ask him over for dinner some time so you can meet him again."

Setsuna sent Haruka a death glare.

Haruka laughed again, but then there was a moment of silence.

"So when you succeed, I will forget all about the time travelling you?"

"…"

"Haruka, you said it was worth it."

"It is. Anything in exchange for the happiness of Michiru, Enya and Hotaru."

"Enya will probably not exist, you know."

"Better than letting her suffer after I-I…nothing."

"You what?" Setsuna is suspicious.

"Do you know why the Queen wants me to alter history?"

Setsuna shook her head.

Haruka chuckled sadly. "It's better you not know."

* * *

29 year old Haruka held a 3 year old Enya's hand as they walked in the middle of a crowded exhibition hall exhibiting works of arts; from sculptures to paintings to clay models, all done by Michiru in the past three years since Enya was born. Michiru took an extended break from her global music career, only giving concerts in places near her home, while indulging herself in art and taking care of her family. This exhibit is the result of Michiru's 3 years of hard work in art, and it makes Haruka proud just looking at them.

"Isn't that Tenoh Haruka?"

"His daughter is so cute!"

Haruka flashed a bright smile at the crowd where she heard the whispers from as Enya tugged her hand. Haruka knelt down when Enya waved her hand up and down, indicating her dislike for the suffocation of air. Haruka laughed and carried her daughter up now, as she walked around looking at the paintings that she already seen before.

There was a section filled of portraits of Enya, though, in which Haruka was scanning through now, before a jolt of head ache hit. Quickly, Haruka flipped her cell phone and called Setsuna. But before she could dial, she spotted Michiru from the corner of her eye and quickly proceeded there.

"Michiru, hold onto her for a while." And Haruka was gone.

Luckily for the 28 year old Michiru, nobody noticed or think anything was out of sorts about the pile of clothing she picked up and tugged Enya around.

Luckily for 20 year old Neptune, Uranus was there in the nick of the time to save her from the youma spitting fire at her and Hotaru.

29 year old Uranus cradled little Hotaru that Haruka recognizes to be barely three years old.

"Shhh..shhh…"

"Papa…" Hotaru sobbed into her chest.

Uranus sent a glare at Pluto, who returned an apologetic look. Turning her attention back to Hotaru, Uranus whispered soothing words to Hotaru. But what really cheered Hotaru up was a simple "I love you and your Michiru-mama, even if you don't love me back."

"Haruka!" Uranus stopped at her tracks and spunned around, after turning to leave when she put Hotaru down.

Did Neptune already knew who she was? Uranus decided it was best not to open her mouth and give her a blank look.

"Whats your full name? Where are you? Why aren't you looking for us?" Neptune's words rang desperation.

Uranus frowned. It seems like Neptune or Michiru, still didn't know who was she, and probably haven't found Tenoh Haruka. She didn't know the date, only that her senses tell her there was danger that she had no time to find the Haruka of the time she was in. Or, did her alter history thing worked? Neptune, or rather Michiru, was tearing. Uranus gaze at her softened, feeling a little pain in the heart at seeing Neptune sad.

"Why?? I'm Kaioh Michiru. I live at Juuban outskirts. I give concert all over the world and every time ther is a concert there is definitely a song containing message for you! Find me! Why won't you!"

Uranus remained silent as Pluto go over to Neptune and attempted to close her mouth. Neptune pushed Pluto away and clenched her teeth.

"I have found someone else to love. I have found someone else to share family with! Aren't you suppose to love me? Aren't you supposed to care for me? Aren't we supposed to be soulmates?!" Neptune shouted in the midst of all the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Where are you??WHERE WERE YOU?!" it sounded more like a statement of scolding rather than a question.

Uranus bowed her head, and continued walking, while Neptune sobbed in Pluto's arms.

So, this was no altered history. But it wasn't good t see as well. If she didn't guess wrongly, she bent into the corner to the restaurant. True enough, she saw herself. That was 8 years ago for her.

* * *

Haruka warped back into the present and opened her eyes to find herself once again, sitting on the toilet bowls of one of the cubicles in the male public toilet of Michiru's art exhibition. It got her thinking. Wouldn't Michiru be miserable like her, if they didn't meet? Haruka remembered herself a teenager, being fed up with the whole world and most of all, her own loneliness in facing a battle to save the earth's destruction alone. Everything was told to her via notes or future Haruka visits. Where to fight, when to fight, when Silence was over. Now she was the future Haruka who did all those to herself in the past. If she was lonely and miserable then, Michiru definitely would be too.

Which was worst? A lonely Michiru depressed and angry at the world for depriving her of her soul mate, or a suicidal Michiru losing the ability to live after losing Haruka?

* * *

It was a nice Saturday afternoon, Michiru thought, as she pulled out her brush to paint the scene she saw outside at her back yard. Haruka, Hotaru and Enya playing tag happily like three little kids. Michiru laughed at their childishness, but with all the love illuminating from the scene, she couldn't help but want to capture the scene by her own hand. She stared at them for a little while longer, before lifting her pencil and going over the canvas in front her.

Her mind was a peaceful bliss, when Enya's squeal and Hotaru's loud exclamation "ENYA?!" interrupted her chain of thoughts.

She opened the window to look out onto the back yard.

Haruka and Hotaru were motionless, but Enya squealed when she saw her mother and pointed a stranger that look so familiar to Michiru.

"Look, mama, Big Enya!"

Michiru rubbed her eyes and blinked again.

Big Enya!

The bigger size Enya gave a wave to Michiru, and turned her attention to a wide eyed 10 year old Hotaru. "Hotaru-oneesan, Papa."

Haruka, seemingly snapped out of her daze when she heard "Papa", asked "How old are you?"

Enya crossed her hands did an eleven handsign and repeated, "eleven!"

"Look Mama, 11 year old Enya!" the three year old Enya exclaimed in excitement.

Michiru quickly exited out of the studio as Haruka smiled at the 11 year old Enya and pulled her close, whispered into her ear "Don't tell your mama I died" and pulled apart as quickly as possible, that Michiru spotted nothing of their exchange.

11 year old Enya looked a little sadly at her Papa, but smiled brightly to Michiru, who was still in shock at seeing her future daughter.

"Enya, 11?"

Enya nodded.

Michiru eyed Haruka, who scratched her head and looked away.

"Am I seeing things?" Hotaru asked. In the course of their lives, Haruka and Michiru had completely forgotten that Hotaru doesn't know of time travelling habits.

But 11 year old Enya's sister did."I'm a time traveler, like Papa." Enya said, simply.

Haruka slapped her own forehead while Michiru bit her lip lightly.

"Time traveler?"

11 year old Enya giggled, which Michiru was astonished how it sounded like her own.

"You will know soon. Papa, I want ice cream!"

3 year old Enya, fascinated, put up her hand and shouted "Me too!"

10 year old Hotaru didn't respond, but remained staring 11 year old Enya.

Haruka sighed and smiled at the same time. "Let's talk over ice cream."

11 year old Enya, 3 year old Enya and 10 year old Hotaru were strapped at the back of their family car as Haruka and Michiru sat in the front in silence. All the commotion in the car only came from one person splitted into two, Enya.

"Big Enya! How you come here?"

11 year old Enya smiled and repeated, "I time travelled, Enya."

"What's that?"

"You'll learn from Setsuna-obasan soon enough."

Michiru couldn't hold back a chuckle, while Haruka, hearing Michiru laugh, laughed too.

"You knew." Michiru now broke the silence between the two of them.

Haruka nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I wanted to ask Setsuna for help first, before telling you and giving you a shock."

"Papa didn't want Mama to worry," 11 year old Enya chipped in from the back.

"How'd you know?" Michiru turned around and face her future daughter.

"Papa tells me to keep my stints a secret that every time she catches me time travelling."

"You never change, do you? Not telling me things."

Haruka remained silent, sensing Michiru's a little angry now.

"Big Enya gone!" 3 year old Enya exclaimed.

"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, she disappeared before my eye!" Hotaru joined in.

Michiru and Haruka both sighed in unison.

* * *

Michiru couldn't help but keep a tight watch on her 3 going 4 years old daughter, anytime might be Enya's first time. She didn't have a chance to ask the eleven year old Enya she met a few months ago at all.

"Has Chibiusa grown a little over the past week?" Makoto asked as she played with a toddler Chibiusa, who looked a third of her own real age. Chibiusa had recently grown to the size of a one year old and started walking. Usagi and Mamoru had given up on modern medicine and come to accept the Crystal Tokyo explanation ever since they heard it from Michiru almost three years ago.

"She walks very fast!" Usagi boasted as she carried her seemingly one year old only but actually 5 years old daughter out of the crib and put on her lap.

Enya plopped herself beside Usagi and Chibiusa and tried to talk to Chibiusa, who only says "Chibi!" as a response to everything she hears, and "Mama" and "Papa".

"Chibi!" Chibiusa exclaimed happily as little Enya made monkey faces at her.

The inner senshis all crowded around Usagi and Chibiusa and laughed along, while the outer senshis and Mamoru sat in the kitchen in deep discussion about the coming of Crystal Tokyo.

"I can feel it approaching," Setsuna said.

"Your sensors might have spoiled already since you're so old."

"Haruka, don't be so mean."

"See! Michiru agrees with me!"

Michiru and Setsuna rolled their eyes.

Mamoru laughed, while Hotaru continued their discussion. "The Crystal Tokyo will only be formed after a big bang had occurred."

"How do you know that, Hotaru?" Mamoru was intrigued.

"The palace is created out of moonstone rocks, and it is because of the big bang crisis that people believed in Queen Serenity and King Endymion being the ruler of the planet. I don't know how, I just know it."

"Big bang eh?" Mamoru seemed in deep thought. Though Crystal Tokyo coming was good news, but the events that lead up to it didn't sound so good.

"We have to be prepared for whatever that comes our way before Crystal Tokyo comes," Setsuna said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"How's your progress in altering the past, Uranus?" Serenity asked a Sailor Uranus who was yawning and smiling.

"I'm doing great, passing on notes and all preventing my past self from getting any information of the Sailor Neptune then."

"I know it's hard on you for the past two years. And if I could I would've never have asked-"

"It's okay, my Queen. I know you asked me to do such a thing for the best of all of us, which I agreed."

Queen Serenity smiled.

They have a hope to change history now, a huge hope for Uranus to break out of the circular life. A huge hope, that Serenity doesn't need to do what she know she did in her future to clean up the mess. A huge hope, that Michiru of the present would be the same Michiru of Crystal Tokyo. And Haruka, as well. No deaths to remember and forget, no children to cry at the loss of loving parents.

Haruka thought so too.

"So now I'll send you out on your time travelling?"

Uranus nodded and bowed, as Serenity waved her wand to return her to her present time or anytime, that Serenity called her from.

Haruka felt warm grass at her feet and opened her eyes to scan the surroundings. She noticed arrived at Michiru's childhood backyard. Coming 30 years old and numerous times of coming to Michiru's past, it's no wonder Haruka instantly recognizes where she is. As usual, Haruka would throw small stones at Michiru's room window to get her attention, which Michiru would bring some clothes for her when she needed them and they would spend some time together.

So Haruka, as per usual, tried to get some clothes by breaking into little Michiru's neighbour's backyard and get some clothes that were hung out to dry. She grabbed a underwear that surprisingly fit, a long track pants and a t-shirt, plus a big brown overcoat that should keep her more than enough cover. Repeating what she does usually, she picked up a few small stones and positioned herself to throw the stones at Michiru's window. Not too gentle that wouldn't make a sound, but not too hard to break Michiru's window.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted of all people, herself, behind the bushes in the entrance leading to Michiru's house. She didn't throw the stones yet, and tried to go to the Haruka behind the bushes. But before Haruka could make a move, she heard a woman scream and sounds of crashing glass and porcelain.

"You bastard!"

"You were not good enough you idiot!" A man's voice, defiant.

" You have no idea how important winning that competition is to me. And you, you were friends with one of the judges, right?" Another different voice from the first two.

Haruka could hear a punch landed on somebody's jaws hard.

"Face it, losers!" the defiant voice again.

"Shut up, cheater." Again, a different voice.

Realization hit her. This must be the day Michiru's father died. Three assailants, and her father.

"Let me go! My daughter! Don't you touch my- ouch!" the woman whom this voice belonged to was slapped hard.

"You and your cheating husband will die together, along with your oh so poor cute little cheater's daughter." The first voice sounded.

"Hey, we'll go take their valuables."

"No! You will not!" the defiant man again.

"Shut up asshole OUCH!" the first voice shouted in pain.

"What's wrong?" the third man asked.

"That fker bit my leg!"

"I'll bite all of you to death for hurting my family!" the defiant man shouted.

One gunshot rang out.

30 year old Haruka saw herself, from somewhere in the future, ran out of the bushes and into the house.

Haruka was bewildered. Now everything adds up. Everything flows in her mind now. 30 year old Haruka slumped down onto the fence nearby but stood upright as she heard footsteps approaching her and she turned to see herself, she remembered, 7 years ago. Haruka pulled off her overcoat and threw it to the approaching 23 year old naked Haruka.

"Take it, turn around and stay there until you disappear."

The younger one complied, but turned to give her a questioning look.

"Trust yourself" and haruka closed her eyes.

"Where are you from?"

"…"

"Why are you so depressed?"

The other Haruka sighed. "I'm 30."

"What about the depressing part?"

"You wouldn't want to know until you're 30."

"Why?"

"I didn't know I was that irritating 7 years ago." Haruka looked at her younger self in the eye.

The eye brows of the younger her furrowed, which Haruka could tell she's annoyed.

"It's better you not know now, you will know it later, anyway."

Haruka slumped onto the grass, as she heard her younger self admit.

"I want to be home."

Haruka smiled sadly, "Me too." And in her mind, Haruka added, an 'always and forever'.

Now all she's done to alter her past has to be altered back so that Haruka of the past can and will find Kaioh Michiru. Three robbers, Michiru, Michiru's mother and father and the stranger that saved Michiru and her mother, Tenoh Haruka of the future.

--end of part 4--

* * *

**A/N : MANCHESTER UNITED GO GO GO! x)**

* * *


	5. Part V

Okay, this is the last part. But not really. There will be a epilogue. As I promised, I won't end simply at Haruka dying lol.

Enjoy!

Please tell me what you think of this! Please leave a review, so that at least I know you've read it. All those who reviewed before and reviewed again, I LOVE YOU GUYS. Without you I seriously can't go on. So yeah, the prologue would be up shortly. Please, stay with me. Credits will roll next chapter.

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the blend. The songs are "I will Follow you Into the Dark" by Death Cab For Cuties, and "Prisoner of Love" by Utada Hikaru.

* * *

_Stay with me, stay with me  
My baby, say you love me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Don't leave me alone._

_-Utada Hikaru, Prisoner of Love_

* * *

29 year old Michiru took Enya and Hotaru out for a walk and also do some shopping around during this time that Haruka was not around. As usual, Haruka was time travelling, and God knows how long she will be gone this time. Michiru makes use of the time Haruka time travels to do things by herself or with her children one on one, things Michiru want to do by herself from time to time. It's not that she don't enjoy Haruka's company, but her desire to be alone with her own thoughts, or alone with her children makes her a little glad on rare occasions that Haruka time travels.

"Mama! I want to eat that!" Enya pointed at a huge cake displayed on the window shelf of the bakery shop.

"I don't think we three can even finish that," Hotaru stated, matter of fact tone as she bent down to pat her little sister's head.

Hotaru now knew her Haruka-papa time travels, even if Michiru and Setsuna nor Haruka had ever told her directly. Hotaru simply understood, and Michiru was glad; it saved her a lot of explanation.

"Wow, Hotaru you're almost a teenager now."

Haruka?

All three turned to find a grinning Haruka standing behind them.

"Papa!" Enya put out her hands, signaling wanting to be carried, which Haruka happily obliged.

"Cake shopping?"

Michiru smiled. "When?"

"I'm 27, and this is 3 years in the future, am I right?" then Haruka immediately shut her mouth when she saw Hotaru looking at her, amused.

"I know already, Haruka-papa."

"Really? How?"

"I caught you sneaking around the back yard and you told me you were from the future."

Haruka chuckled. "Well, I'm from the past now," Haruka snuggled Enya's cheeks. "You're only a baby where I come from."

"Baby!" Enya laughed as she pronounced it after Haruka and Haruka held her high up mimicking an airplane ride.

"How come you never told me you saw Enya as a little kid before?" Michiru suddenly thought.

"Oops."

Michiru and Hotaru laughed, and it is this time, of all people, Yano Ethan walked out of the bakery store they were in front of.

"Tenoh, Michiru-san, Hiya Hotaru and Enya." Ethan smiled and bent down to do a friendly wave at the two children.

Michiru thought it was rather glaring now, that both her and Haruka aged not even a single bit, but Yano Ethan looked substantially older than how Michiru saw him in person about four years ago. Michiru remembered he looked like a little boy when she last saw him but now, he has the features of a matured man. No wonder Haruka (her present time) often joked about people going to start suspecting both of them had undergone plastic surgery for youthful looks.

"Tenoh, you scared everyone when you disappeared after practice like that last week," Ethan addressed Haruka, who looked confused for a split second and immediately put on an arrogant farce.

"I'm sorry," Haruka smirked.

Ethan eyed Haruka suspiciously for a while, before shrugging it off, while Michiru and Hotaru ave awkward laughs and Enya broke the tension.

"I want cake!"

Ethan held up a little box he was holding and smiled.

"I want! I want!"

"Yaya, no. It's Yano-ochisan's," Michiru lightly chided.

"It's okay, she can have it."

"No, it's not nice…"

"Really," Ethan smiled again. He retained all his gorgeous looks, despite looking more mature.

Haruka put Enya down and slipped away into the shadows as the rest focused their attention either on Enya or Ethan.

"So how was the past 4 years for you?" Ethan asked, as Enya now opened the cake box.

Hotaru intervened and held the cake box as Michiru watched the sisters interact with each other wordlessly. "I've been giving art exhibitions a little more, and concerts a little lesser. I haven't done a tour since Enya came," Michiru flashed Ethan a smile as she noticed Haruka from the past disappeared.

"Ah… I went to a few of them that Tenoh invite me to but didn't meet you cause you're always around Setsuna."

Michiru's interest in the conversation is now piqued. "Why?"

"I…I…hmmm…"

Michiru stole a quick glance at her children, happily indulging in the cake and smiled. "Something happened? Setsuna said you two lost contact shortly after the dinner few years back."

"Well...it's kind of stupid. I arranged a for both of us to meet up again about three weeks later, but in the end I stood her up because I was working overtime. She didn't buy that and keep saying she knows she not pretty and I don't have to try. After that, we didn't talk at all."

Michiru paused and looked away. Setsuna never mentioned that, but did say something about giving up on finding somebody.

"Michiru-san?"

"Ah yes, I'm sorry. Maybe you could try again?"

Ethan gave a slight smile. "I'm not sure. I mean she's older than me by a lot, would she even want to associate herself with a man younger by so much?"

"We're friends, aren't we? And I'm older than you."

Ethan smiled, and Michiru could see it was a happy smile. "We've only met thrice, counting his time."

"Well okay if you put it this way. You and Haruka?"

"Well, I envy Tenoh too much to consider him as a friend. He's more like my idol and a senior."

Michiru lightly giggled and took one of Ethan's hands and held it with her two hands. "Setsuna is both of our good friend, but terribly lonely. You will know why if you develop further with her."

Ethan looked stunned for a moment at Michiru's eyes. A moment of silence - awkward for him,b ut comfortable or Michiru - ensued.

"W-w-well I-I…call her tonight." Ethan sputtered out.

Michiru smiled and let go of his hand, while Ethan looked visibly more relaxed after the contact broke.

"Thank you, Yano-san."

"Call me Ethan."

"Ethan-san. Thank you."

Ethan could not stop looking into Michiru's deep blue eyes.

"But, are you still single now?" Michiru's afterthought hit her a little too late. Ethan sure gave a good impression.

* * *

Michiru frowned at how Haruka sat on the couch, physically at home but her mind was a thousand miles away.

"Papa we're home!" Enya squealed excitedly as she entered the house.

"Yaya, wash your hands and mouth first!" Hotaru chased after her little sister.

Haruka remained unresponsive.

Michiru put down her bag on the dining table and went over to the couch.

"Haruka?"

Haruka seemed not to have heard her.

"Haruka?" A little louder this time.

Haruka blinked once, twice, then looked at Michiru.

Michiru's frown deepened. "Are you alright?"

Haruka's mouth was still closed.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Michiru put a hand on Haruka's shoulder and squeezed in lightly.

Their eyes locked for a long moment of silence, before Haruka closed her eye lids and put one of hand over the hand Michiru had on her shoulder. A light tug signally Michiru to join her on the couch and Michiru complied. Haruka then put her arm around Michiru and pulled her close to her own body, hugging her protectively and tightly.

Her chin resting on Michiru's forehead, Haruka sighed. "Just stay like this…for five minutes."

Michiru nodded against Haruka's chest and circled her arms around Haruka's waist.

"I love you, Michiru."

Michiru buried her face in Haruka's chest. A sudden overwhelming sadness overcame her out of nowhere, triggered by Haruka's depressed state. Why was Haruka acting as if she or Haruka herself was going to disappear? Their hold tightened further, as Michiru crept close to Haruka's body suddenly feeling desperate.

"I love you too, Haruka."

Haruka smiled, although Michiru can't see. Anything for Michiru. Even dying to save a young 8 year old Michiru on a perfect summer's day.

* * *

"30 year old Tenoh Haruka takes the number 8th World Championship in his 9 years in formula one!" The announcer shouted into his microphone as the big crowd of Haruka's fans roar in delight.

Haruka stood on the podium smiling very widely as she held up her trophy and her team mate, Ethan, and her race engineer patted her back in congratulations as the podium celebrations begin after the last race of the season. The they took the champagne and sprayed all over the fans, but of course, not before Haruka taking a gulp of it to quench her thirst. Haruka's eyes scanned for her family, and from her position she saw Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Enya in Michiru's arms waving frantically with clear delight in their faces. This race, today, was special. Her whole family has to see it. Actually, she wanted all of the senshis to come. But most of them couldn't make it, so she had to settle for just her family. Her legacy in racing, she believed, will remain for a long time, unless somebody would be good enough to break her record.

The partying of the podium celebrations only lasted for a short while, before the post race press conference began. Again, Haruka had special arrangements for her family to be at the press conference.

"So Tenoh, how do you feel about your 8th world championship?" One of the reporters fired.

Haruka smirked, and replied the answer she used every year. "Well, exhilarating. It's a hard season but my hard work paid off."

"Well, you seem to breeze through every race. You hardly ever lost the number one spot in any race." Another reporter asked.

Haruka chuckled her embarrassed laughed, like every year.

"Yano, how doyou feel about your team mate out shining you?"

Yano smiled, and answered the same answer he memorized and happily give each year. "He deserves every bit of it, I've never seen anybody with more talent in auto racing than him."

A series of questions about the last race ensued, directed sparingly at Haruka, Yano (the runner-up) and the second runner up racer from a different team.

Only at the last part, did one reporter asked Haruka "Do you have anything to say to those drivers who are constantly fighting in futile for the championship with you?"

Haruka smirked and took off her cap that indicated she won the race. "They're going to have more chances for the championship next year."

"And why is that?" the same reported asked again.

"I am officially announcing my retirement from competitive racing. I will no longer compete but only race with in test races or event races."

Michiru closed her gaping mouth with her hand to contain her shock, while Setsuna's and Hotaru's eyes widened while Enya, oblivious to what Haruka said, remained very intrigues by all the people around her in the room.

Loud gasps could be heard throughout the whole room, and immediately, flashes of cameras multiply by the dozens. Ethan nudged Haruka and stared at her with wide eye shock, while Haruka just smile genuinely at him.

"It's your call now, Yano." Haruka whispered to him away from the microphone.

"Why?" Ethan asked, equally quiet.

"Why Tenoh? I'm sure all your racing fans would be heartbroken after this news," a reporter asked.

"Hey calm down calm down, I'm not disappearing totally," Haruka joked as the flashes lessened and reporters start taking their seats once more.

"I have joined the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra as a pianist and will perform with them. Though I'm no longer racing my fans could still watch me," Haruka added.

"Alongside your wife?" this time, a female reporter.

"Yes, I want to spend all my time with her and our little family," Haruka smiled, as she scanned the crowd to see Michiru's shiny deep blue eyes look as though it is tearing.

Murmurs could be heard flying around the room through the crowd of reporters before Haruka continued, smiling but facing down on the table now, like a little shy child confessing something but too embarrassed to admit.

"It's always been one of her wishes to work alongside me, but she knows little about racing. So I'll follow her instead."

Awww. That's the sound Haruka heard that really made her blush, hard. She look up again to see Michiru now crying a little as their eyes locked. Haruka will do the following, for as long as life permits her to. Michiru will lead, until where Michiru has to follow, but cannot.

* * *

It was obvious to every Sailor Senshi and almost everyone at the Crystal Tokyo palace that Uranus and Neptune had problems now. They were not even speaking, and during functions, its either Uranus doesn't turn up or Neptune would be on medical leave, though most of the time Uranus is one the disappearing. Queen Serenity ignored it all the long presuming it to be some lovers' quarrel. She had such quarrels with the King, no doubt, but it never lasted long. But this time, it's worrying because Neptune and Uranus usually stuck together like glue, and their relationship is so perfect nobody had room to interfere. Now, all of a sudden, this happens. Pluto was not around but in the present time, so there was actually nobody around to help them settle their problems other than a Hotaru who seem to have lost all interest in trying to help the two. Nobody told Serenity exactly what happened too.

Haruka scratched her head as she arrived at the back yard transformed looking at a perplexed Queen, not sure if the Queen even noticed her at all.

"Queen Serenity?"

The Queen shook her head as if in deep thought.

Haruka had to try. "Usagi?"

Now Serenity look up to see Haruka, rather, Sailor Uranus of the present.

"Oh…Uranus. You are here."

"I suppose to give you the report of my time changing? I believe that's why you called me here this time?" Haruka enquired, but Serenity shook her head.

"No, you came here on your own I think. I'm sorry I'm bothered by something. Since you're here why don't you take a walk around? Just don't get too conspicuous."

Haruka nodded, as Serenity went back to her daze in front of the fountain. Odd.

The palace was big, but there was not much hiding space around, but all the guards she passed by did look at her funny, as though they looked surprise to even see Uranus walking around.

"Uranus?"

Haruka stopped and spun around to see Sailor Saturn. Haruka smiled at her daughter of the future, but wondered if Saturn actually remembers her as her Haruka-papa, long long ago.

"Hota-, no, Saturn!"

Saturn frowned. It's a long time since anyone besides Enya and Chibiusa, as well as Pluto called her by her civilian name. Especially Uranus, who never even asked for it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went for a vacation saying you needed some time aay from the palace," Saturn asked.

Haruka scratched her head and smiled again, "I probably am," before finding herself pulled into the corner by a suddenly worked up Hotaru and gently pushed into a room, as Hotaru closed the door shut tight.

Saturn looked up face to face with Uranus."Haruka-papa?" with shock evident in her face.

"Hey honey. What's up?" Haruka, confused, and what came out was the first thing that rolled on her mind.

With a swift movement and in split second, Saturn felt like she's little Hotaru all over again and envelope Haruka into a hug. "Papa! Oh my goodness it's really you!" Tears shone in Hotaru's eyes.

Haruka could understand, since she already knew she was going to die. But wasn't the Uranus of Crystal Tokyo also Saturn's Haruka-papa?

"Hey Hotaru, where am I in this time?"

Saturn pulled back, and sighed. "Running away, but why I do not know. Neptune tells me nothing, too."

"Neptune? Shouldn't you call her mama?"

"No…" Saturn gave Haruka a sad smile, "A lot of things had happened."

"Don't tell me Michiru committed suicide after I died and reincarnated."

Saturn looked appropriately shocked. "You...where are you from?"

"I'm 30."

"Goodness…you know you're going to die?"

"Nevermind that, did she?"

Saturn shook her head. "No, she didn't."

Somehow, that relieved Haruka, but intrigued Haruka even further, "then what happened?"

"I don't think I can tell you, papa. I missed you so much."

Haruka frowned, "Am I mean in your time?"

"Not mean…but distant. You're a different person altogether, although I have a feeling once you come to love the senshi family you will become the same person I'm used to."

"Different eh…So Neptune or Michiru, stopped you from calling her Mama because of the future me?"

Saturn remained silent.

Haruka sighed, and a jolt of head ache hit her.

"Hotaru, I love you always, remember that." Haruka held her head, as the headache blurred her vision.

"Papa! Are you alright?! I love you too! Papa!" Saturn called, before all that's left in the same room is only the air filled with her Haruka-papa's presence, and nothing else.

* * *

"Yano! How's your season preparations?" Haruka laughed as she greeted her team mate, or used to be, ever since she quit racing a month ago in the shocking press conference.

Ethan smiled as he held out two bouquets of flowers, one for Haruka, the other for Michiru.

"Hold it!" Minako shouted from behind.

"That is Haruka-san's ex racing partner! The handsome guy!" Rei exclaimed behind in a hiss, though everyone within 50 metres radius heard.

Haruka laughed silently.

The concert just ended, and Haruka was out of the backstage before Michiru to greet the Sailor Senshi family that came to support their first joint performance full concert.

"Great job, Haruka-san!" Usagi approached her, with a toddler Chibiusa who only looked one and a half year of age, a stark difference from her actual age.

Mamoru patted Haruka on the back, as the rest of inners except Ami swooned over Ethan.

"You are the racing guy, aren't you?" Makoto, excited in seeing a star standing just in front of her.

Ethan nodded and flashed his charming smile.

Setsuna, accompanied by Enya and Hotaru now arrived and joined in the pack of them standing around the audience hall in front of the stage chatting and waiting for Michiru. Enya ran directly into Haruka's arms, as Hotaru stood around her adoptive third mother.

"Setsuna-san?" Ethan tried, after he pried himself away from all the Inners.

Setsuna smiled back, but said nothing.

"You are a master at preserving your looks. I aged so much since we last met."

Setsuna smiled and bowed politely.

Ethan looked a little disappointed, and this disappointed look was not missed by Haruka.

"Hey, come over to my house for dinner this weekend," Haruka proposed with an arrogant smirk directed at Setsuna.

"W-What?" Setsuna stammered in protest.

Michiru, popped out of nowhere, chipped in, "Yeah Ethan-san, sure you'll like to see our house?"

Ethan smiled and nodded, stealing a sideway glance at Setsuna who sighed quite loudly.

* * *

It was a rare day off for Setsuna, and a lot had been planned that day that Setsuna regretted telling Haruka and Michiru that's she free that day. Yes, Ethan was coming over, much to her reluctance. There were a few knocks on her basement library door before it opened, revealing the villain of spoiling her holiday, Haruka. But she looked serious.

"Sets, reopen our research we stopped, okay?"

"What for?"

"Enya is going to need it."

"Then why did you suggest we stop it three years ago?"

"…"

Setsuna sighed and look at Haruka, who had become downcast at the question 'why'. It was obvious Haruka knows something would happen in the future, but refuses to say. Her stints at the Time Gate told her nothing as well. Sighing again, Setsuna look around for a little red book she keeps all her research findings to help Enya control her time travelling. A book she haven't flipped for the past year. She ripped out a page, and then proceeded to find something around her basement library. Haruka now looked up and stared at Setsuna's movements before Setsuna appeared in front of her holding a bottle of some blue substance, and the paper.

Haruka look at Setsuna, who returned her a bored look, but later broke into a small smile.

"This," Setsuna held up the bottle, "is to help her time travel with clothes on as it changes the clothes momentarily to be part of her. This," Setsuna held up the paper, "Is my theory on how she could control. It must be tested though, and taught."

"You never stopped?" Haruka, amazed.

Setsuna smirked, "it's for my beloved niece, of course."

Haruka smiled a gratitude smile, as Setsuna now returned to her vengeful mood.

"I'll get you for setting Yano-san and me up again next time."

Haruka laughed, as the door bell o their house entrance rang.

"He's here."

Setsuna rolled her eyes, as they here Michiru opening the door and both Ethan and Michiru exchanged greetings, while Hotaru called for them to come out of the basement. Setsuna looked at the basement door briefly, before looking back at Haruka's original position, to only find a pile of clothes left there.

* * *

Haruka wandered around the streets of Tokyo 9 years ago as she tried to look for her 21 year old self. Setsuna and Enya's problem there being settled, all she has left is to screw up Queen Serenity's plan with the simple note she remember seeing 9 years ago. And here she is, 9 years ago from her time, preparing to write the note she remember getting 9 years old. Turning at the bend, Haruka reached her old apartment building and saw her elderly neighbour at the porch.

"Haruka-chan! You are home early!" the old woman greeted.

Haruka smiled and bowed. "I'm supposed to meet my sponsors today?"

"Ah yes, you told me this morning. Now go prepare! I want to be proud of having a super star once my humble neighbour!"

Bingo. This was the day.

"Can I borrow a pen and some newspaper?"

The old woman handed her a pen that she recognized too, a spacious bit of newspaper torn out. Haruka said her thanks, before proceeding up to her apartment door and stuck the note at the hedge to make it prominent to the 21 year old Haruka.

A few hours later, 21 year old Haruka returned to her apartment and found her elderly neighbour's pan at her doorstep. Looking up, Haruka saw a note from her future self, 9 years in the future.

'Hit on the girl who catches your eye the instant you step into the pub.'

21 year old Haruka frowned. What a queer order from her future self. It has been 2 years since Haruka last received such an order, why all of a sudden, and such a weird request? With a sudden vigour to find out why, Haruka sped into her apartment, changed, and went out instantly to the pub she arranged to meet her sponsors at.

The music was deafening, and the disco lights make Haruka felt a little annoyed. Of all places, this. She looked around, there was no one who caught her eye. Did her future self get the day wrong or the order wrong? Suddenly, an aquamarine haired girl walked past her within a few seconds, Haruka only saw her face for a few seconds, before one of her sponsors representative tapped her from behind and greeted her.

"Hey, Tenoh Haruka, isn't it?" one of the representatives asked.

"Yeah," Haruka answered quite absent mindedly, eyes on the aqua haired girl she spotted sitting in the midst of a whole group of girls. The girl did glance at her on occasions, which made Haruka shift her eyes away immediately in embarrassment, but Haruka's gaze couldn't leave the girl.

"I thought you were gay when you said you were single with looks like yours," one of the repensentatives joked.

"Serious? You're gay?" another one added on.

Haruka in all sense, wanted to nod, but then remembered, she's pretending to be a guy. "Just cause I'm single doesn't mean anything."

"Prove it," a third representative dared.

"Okay pretty boy. If you can hit on Kaioh Michiru, the deal is yours."

"Kaioh Michiru?" Haruka repeated.

"You're a fan of hers, you say in your resume. Isn't it?"

Haruka let her gaze return to the aqua haired girl. No wonder the girl caught her eye!

21 year old Haruka smirked. Being flirty, especially with her idol, is something she looked forward to. It's not like flirting meant she's cheating on Sailor Neptune anyway. But then again, she didn't even have any freaking idea who was Neptune, her supposedly soul mate.

"Deal."

And Haruka approached the aqua hair beauty.

* * *

"Tenoh…went for a drive?"

Michiru nodded and laughed awkwardly, somehow Ethan is making explaining Haruka's disappearance difficult. And Setsuna just sat there! Annoying.

"In the middle of dinner?" Ethan query again.

Michiru nodded, and tried to change the topic of conversation "He needs to get wild from time to time, how about you?"

"Well, I'm wild enough if you read the tabloids."

"It's sad you broke up with the model."

"Nah, she's just taking me for a ride all these while and I knew it."

Setsuna cut in lazily, "So you started a relationship not being serious about it?"

"I…er…"

"Steady! Boyfriend! Girlfriend! Oneechan has one!" Enya happily announced, as Hotaru rushed to cup her mouth and laughed embarrassingly.

Michiru eyed Hotaru with a little doubt, while Setsuna laughed out loud.

"Even Hotaru experienced it before!"

"Setsuna, are you drunk?" Come to think of it, Setsuna's face look a little redder than usual, Michiru thought.

Hotaru, relieved the conversation didn't dwell on her, nodded and said "I saw her drinking some wine before dinner."

"Setsuna!"

"Wine! Wine! " Enya repeated happily now.

"I'm not drunk!" Protest Setsuna, but a hiccup gave her away.

"Excuse m-" and Setsuna was cut off by a cold wet towel slapped on her face.

"Drunkard Sets, you got even with me by finishing my prized red wine off," Haruka smirked.

"You're back?!" Ethan is shocked. He do not remember hearing the front door open at all since they all started eating Michiru's home cooked food.

Haruka flash a grin as she took her seat beside Setsuna, "Welcome to the loveliest but wackiest family in the universe!"

Michiru shook her head and laughed.

Later that night, when Michiru and Haruka were doing the dishes while the children played, Ethan approached Setsuna, who was sitting on the couch quite comfortably and staring at the ceiling, still looking a little flush from being drunk.

"Setsuna-san, mind if I join?"

Setsuna said nothing, but moved to make space for him.

"I envy Tenoh…he has the perfect family."

Setsuna chuckled, which sounded a little bitter.

"Michiru-san is a marvelous woman, not to mention beautiful beyond words."

Setsuna shifted around her seat.

"Enya's really cute. But does Hotaru really have a boyfriend at that young age?"

Setsuna now remained still.

Ethan didn't know what to say now, seeing Setsuna's lack of response at his attempts to start a conversation.

"Setsuna-san, if you're still angry at the incident few years back, I'm really sorry. But I have told the truth, I really was working and not…standing you up for no reason."

Setsuna now look at Ethan with her tired red eyes which Ethan looked back. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

Michiru felt it was weird, hearing nothing from the hall where Setsuna and Ethan were at.

"I'm worried"

"Why? They're both adults they should know better than to act like kids in cold wars," Haruka, done with her share of the dishes, circle her arms around Michiru's waist and planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

Michiru giggled and turned around to face Haruka and gave Haruka a sensual kiss on the lips. When they broke apart for air and Haruka was about to dive in for another kiss, Michiru pulled away.

"Let's go check on them."

Haruka, grumbled something under her breath as Michiru led her by the arm to the hall, only to see Ethan and Setsuna locking lips.

* * *

11 year old Enya smiled the happiest smile she had for months, ever since her Papa disappeared and never came back, leaving only a note to her Mama that she had had died, telling them not to wait for them.

"Yaya! You're awesome!" 31 year old Haruka exclaimed as Yaya managed to obtained a high score playing virtual soccer in Crown arcade in Tokyo, 20 years from Haruka's present time, and 26 from Enya's time. It was already their tenth machine they have played together on, other than racing, nya won all of the games.

"Okay, my turn," as Haruka put on an arrogant smirk and inserted the coins into the machine, while Enya took Haruka's place of standing beside the machine.

Within five minutes, Haruka obtained a game over with her score barely a hundredth of her daughter's. Haruka frowned a funny frown, which made Enya laugh pretty hard.

"Okay, next stop, beach. Arcade and me is a no-no." Haruka laughed and led her daughter out of the arcade, but as soon as she stepped out, she was only holding on to air.

Haruka lost her smile and sighed, as she sat on the fence just outside of the arcade. Enya's eyes looked red from crying frequently, and refused to mention anything about Michiru or Hotaru, just that Setsuna is helping her perfect the control of her time travelling, and her trip to find her papa this time round was actually an experiment that worked. Haruka's existence is important, because she exist, that's why Michiru wouldn't die as an 8 year old. But her existence also sucked, she thought. Because she existed, Michiru and Enya would bear the burden of everything she leaves behind, including her love. Haruka coud only use time travelling to fulfill her duties as a 'father'. What an irony. The very thing she hates all her life now turns into a tool for her to rely on to be with her family, and prepare for the worst.

Enya returned to her present time, and was crying profusely as she arrived back at Setsuna's basement library.

"I saw Papa…I saw Papa…"

Setsuna of Enya's time sighed and hugged her niece close.

"You will see her again…only you…" and sobbed silently as well.

* * *

Ever since that night, Ethan was a regular guest at the outers' mansion. Setsuna looked so happily in love, while Ethan beamed with joy of having finally settled in a serious relationship. 30 year old Michiru was so happy things were going so well. Haruka working with her now at the Orchestra; both of them making music that emulates their love was something she always wanted. Hotaru, now twelve, had begun training with them to be Sailor Saturn, and is a far cry from the sickly and lonely girl Michiru once knew. Enya was growing up healthy, just that she had Michiru constantly worried about when she's oing to time travel.

Ethan popped beside Michiru from behind, as he washed the cup he was drinking tea from while Michiru was just leaning against the counter top staring off into the darkness of her backyard, immersing herself into the sounds of waves and the sounds of the television playing a cartoon that Haruka and Enya were laughing over.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ethan asked as he dried his hands.

Michiru smiled and nodded.

They stared at each other for a while.

"You know, you look like you're only 20," Ethan broke the silence.

Michiru bowed in gratitude, and smiled.

"I look like an old man."

"Well, I always thought Setsuna liked old men."

Ethan chuckled, "She did say that before. How about you? Was Tenoh totally your type of guy?"

"Well, " Michiru paused and looked thoughtful for a while, "kind of."

Ethan raised his eye brows.

"S-he he has so many sides. Some I like, some that annoys me, some that humours me. "

"Then what kind of guys?"

"I never thought I would even go into a relationship in the first place, before I met Haruka. So I never gave a thought about it."

"If…if I met you before Haruka did, would I have a chance?"

Michiru looked shocked, before Ethan claimed it was a joke with a very fake sounding laughter.

* * *

Haruka never told Michiru, but now more than half of her time travelling is actually her bonding time with Enya. Enya from the future, the Enya without her. Like this time, 32 year old Haruka was in the national art library of Tokyo 5 years in the future looking for information to help her 16 year old daughter of the future on her history of arts project together.

"Papa, go look at the other end while I searched the other end,thanks!" and Enya flashed a beautiful smile that reminded Haruka of Michiru so much.

Though it bothered Haruka that how come Enya didn't approach Michiru for such research (after all, Michiru should be the best at such things), Haruka didn't question her daughter as to why.

Going to the newspaper section, Haruka randomly picked a few archived newspapers and flipped through them hoping to find something related to what Enya is looking for. After sieving through about a hundred of them, Haruka began on the hunded and one when she began to read the headlines.

"Tenoh Haruka reported missing but wife, Kaioh Michiru, tells media he is dead."

The date? 2 days after Christmas the year Haruka would be 35.

Haruka quickly flipped to the section of obituary and true enough, her smiling picture was all over the obituary section with dedications posted by many numerous companies and people. Haruka quickly scanned through the lines. One of them read:

'In loving memory of Tenoh Haruka, the greatest racer of all, who departed on boxing day.'

That was her death sentence.

* * *

It kind of humoured both Haruka and Michiru that now it was Hotaru's turn to stop growing, or rather, have their growth hormones slowed very substantially down that they made use of it to tease Hotaru mercilessly. Hotaru, now technically 16, had to bluff all her high school mates she hasn't been through puberty yet and complained about it every night to Haruka and Michiru.

"Crystal Tokyo, Hotaru dear," Michiru reminded her gently.

"Yeah but, but I need to grow!" Hotaru huffed.

"Chibiusa now looks like a three year old too," Haruka chipped in.

Enya, now 10 and superbly smart, also said "Crystal Tokyo, oneechan."

"Aw quiet Enya, you're the only one with normal growth. Even Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa had their growth hormones stopped."

"More like aging hormones," Haruka corrected.

"Did you see your Setsuna-mama?" Michiru addressed Hotaru.

Hotaru shook her head. Michiru sighed. Ever since Setsuna came home one year ago, drunk and loudly declaring she's no longer an 'old virgin' like Haruka used to tease her, Setsuna has been hardly home since then.

"That old hag sure has one hell of a sex drive" Haruka whispered in Michiru's ears and received a playful slap on the back.

Hotaru laughed and urged Enya to leave the room with her, as her parents continued their banter.

"What about you? Old lecherous woman," Michiru teased.

Haruka mocked a shock face, "old? No way!"

All sorts of rumours were flying around the media now about the abnormal youthful looks Michiru and Haruka had, and not only them, the inner senshis had their fair share of rumours too. Reasons from alien abduction to eating divine pills were splashed over the tabloids from time to time. Minako, who was a singer, was even accused of having a wild life style filled with sex and alcohol to keep her looks, which everyone laughed when they saw the article. Minako was still a virgin and can't hold even a sip of alcohol.

"When do you think Crystal Tokyo will come?"

Haruka looked thoughtful, "Soon I guess."

"You never ask? When you visit the future," Michiru leaned her head on Haruka's shoulders.

"No, because I won-w-would see it anyway with my own eyes," Haruka recovering from her slip.

Michiru giggled as she kissed Haruka, while Enya and Hotaru giggled excitedly seeing their parents openly display affection for each other.

* * *

Haruka sighed as she opened a big blue ring file filled with lawyer letters in the middle of the night at her dining table. Everyone was asleep and Setsuna was working night shift at the hospital before Haruka dared to open this huge file of things.

Slowly, she scanned through each paper and signed at the bottom of each piece.

With this done, Enya and Michiru probably won't have to work for another day of their life to support themselves.

Smiling to herself at imagining Enya and Michiru being obese and overweight from enjoying life too much, Haruka begin her work.

Though she seriously doubt they could enjoy.

* * *

"Yes!! It is Tenoh Haruka again who crosses the finish line first for the annual Japan Premier Charity Challenge race! I'm sure after all these years of competing with all the drivers that made legend in Japan's history and winning every single one of it, Tenoh Haruka is definitely the best racer Japan ever produced!" the commentator blared through the speaker announcing to the whole stadium.

Haruka, in her racing car, waved to the crowd as she toured around the circuit once last time before going to the garage. Boy is she going to miss racing.

Haruka insisted Michiru stood beside her as the podium celebrations commenced, and for one last time, showed the whole world how much she loved Michiru by kissing her in front of all the cameras.

"You enjoy boasting, don't you?" Michiru teased as they broke apart.

"No, I'm boasting for you that you have such a handsome 'husband'" Haruka whispered back, as they lean in for another kiss on the podium.

For one last time.

* * *

December was always a busy period for Michiru, and now Haruka, ever since Haruka joined the Orchestra. December is the month of winter celebrations. Winter keeps people feeling gloom and 

helpless in the cold, but music, concerts, give people warmth and encouragement. That's why many concerts take place in winter time, and for Japan, in December.

Ethan held Setsuna's hands as they sat side by side in the concert hall in Tokyo watching the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra do their thing. Mamoru had Chibiusa sitting on his lap while Usagi leaned her head on his shoulder, while the inners clapped and cheered, proud of being Haruka and Michiru's 'best fans ever'. Enya sat in between Setsuna and Hotaru and occasionally had either of them putting a hand around her.

The first song, baby's lullaby, that Michiru had written and played for Enya countless times to coax her to sleep. Then followed on by some concertos, before the last song, Michiru's new composition titled Family, sounded full of love and contentment, filled the concert hall. The song was specially for everyone in the Senshi family, and Michiru made no effort to hide it in the melody of the song. Tears filled each Senshi's eyes as the song's high and low seemingly described all that the whole Senshi family had been through, from finding the Moon Princess initially to their battle to end Silence, all the way to how the Senshi family held on together to guard their Queen and wait for Crystal Tokyo. All of Michiru's gratitude soaked the song to convey the message of thanks to all of the Senshis.

The song ended with a huge round of applause from the crowd and standing ovation from the whole Senshi family.

"Go Michiru-san, Haruka-san!"

"We love you two!"

"Fantastic!"

Shouts from the crowd were evident as well, but nothing beats the screams of support their Senshi family.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

The conductor smiled as he motioned the whole Orchestra to take their seats again.

When the applause and cheers died down as everyone waited for the encore piece to begin. The conductor said nothing to the orchestra to flip their scores to which song for their encore performance, but merely nodded at Haruka. Immediately, Haruka's fingers flew over the piano.

Michiru recognized the tune immediately and began to smile like some shy little girl on stage.

"_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

The crowd went wild as Haruka finished the song and stood up to bow.

Michiru finally gained eye contact with Haruka and flashed a very happy smile.

The last time Haruka would perform, she had to do this.

* * *

Michiru sighed as she looked at the news on television. Earthquake in China, cyclone in Myanmar, tsunami in Indonesia, fighting in the Middle East and African countries, unrest in Europe and rising oil prices leading inflation and a sudden surge of suicide rates around the globe.

"What's wrong honey?" Haruka asked as she sat beside Michiru beside on the couch after her bath.

Michiru smiled as she took a whiff of the pleasant smell of Haruka's body scent mixed with her shampoo and soap, but lost the smile as she leaned onto Haruka's shoulder.

"Look at the world…what's the world coming to."

"Well, not as if they haven't been happening for the past hundred years," Haruka shrugged.

"But everything seems to multiply recently, don't you think? All the natural disasters."

Haruka nodded as she put an arm around Michiru and stroked her hair. "Maybe this…" before both of them said in unison.

"THE big bang?"

* * *

Haruka opened her eyes only to find herself feeling warm grass at her feet, standing naked in her own backyard. It was a clear summer's day, hot in fact, too hot. Even though Haruka's stark naked she was sweating, but she couldn't go on like this. When was she in time?

Haruka entered her house, which seem empty of any presence. The clock showed the time to be 3 in the afternoon, though no date as written on it. But before anything, Haruka went to the master bedroom to open the closet for her clothes, only to find none in there. Haruka frowned and closed the closet, and looked around the master bedroom. Aside from the bed sheet and the closet that only stored Michiru's clothes, everything else was the same. Michiru's vanity table, Michiru's closet full of clothes, even Michiru's scent was in the room; Haruka never had many things other than her cars, clothes and some accessories. No calendar around still. Haruka dug around the cupboards and finally, found an old pair of track pants and her racing jacket to put on.

She walked out of the room and into the hall, and found the television now to be a neat looking flat panel LCD television, fumbled with the controls for a while before she finally turned it on.

The date, someday in May, 7 years later.

She's dead already then.

The front door lock opened and closed swiftly as she heard someone take off her shoes and walk into the hall, and gasped very loudly.

Michiru.

* * *

Christmas is the season of giving, the festive of joy where that should be celebrated with a party with people you love. Of course, the Senshi family could never miss such a joyous day like this. Just like every year, they would all go to the outers' mansion early in the morning, order pizza and party for the whole day doing all sorts of activities until after midnight and have a sleepover, then go home on boxing day. This Christmas was like any other Christmas, morning all the senshis arrived and Ethan joined them this time, choosing not to return to his parents living in America.

The last day Haruka would be alive.

Karaoke, how Haruka had a love hate relationship with it while the rest of them loved it to death.

Twister, how Haruka used her height and flexibility advantage to beat all of them at that game.

Dinner, how all of them would eat their fill then start a wasteful food fight that would leave Michiru and Makoto sighing after the mess.

Then gifts exchange, how each of them would open their presents with anticipation and happiness.

Haruka smiled as she tried to memorize all their happy faces once again, and prayed to every divine powers that existed, they would remember hers.

Enya and Hotaru looked extremely happy as they each got a musical box with their lullabies (Played by both Haruka and Michiru) recorded and played each time they opened the box.

"Papa papa! Open ours!" Enya held the present with two hands as Hotaru stood at her side smiling.

It took Haruka a great deal not to kneel down and break down.

Haruka unwrapped the package to find a doll made of half wood half cotton, hand crafted to look like her.

"I did the clothes! " Enya proudly announced.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, " I did the rest, papa."

Haruka smiled as she bite back the desire to cry, unable to speak.

"Merry Christmas, Haruka" Michiru kissed Haruka on the cheeks and handed a packet wrapped in gift wrapped paper to her.

Haruka smiled and covered Michiru's eyes, as she took out a ring bound in a necklace and put it over Michiru.

"You too," Haruka smiled.

"Open mine," Michiru urged.

Haruka closed her eyes and slowly opened them as her hands gently peeled the wrapping off, revealing a woolen hand knitted sweater in white but coloured with fabric paint with a streak of gold running across the front. Tears stung her eyes immediately. Why? Why couldn't she ever wear this?

"Michiru…"

"Like it?" Michiru smiled and held up her hands, revealing all the plasters on her hands from accidents in knitting the sweater.

"Hard work, you know."

Haruka pulled Michiru close and hugged her tight, so Michiru would not see her cry.

"Are you that touched?" Michiru teased as she hugged Haruka back, smiling into Haruka's chest.

Haruka couldn't answer, but sobbed quietly and prayed that nobody would notice her crying.

"Haruka?"

Haruka couldn't hold back a sob now.

"Haruka are you crying?" Michiru tried to pull back but Haruka held her on close.

"Michiru…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…"

Haruka hardly cried. No hardly was an understatement, Haruka never cried, only exception at that time of Michiru's miscarriage when Haruka blamed herself and scared herself to death that Michiru would go crazy and die over the loss of their child.

Michiru heart beat doubled by the second as she felt a wave of fear overwhelming her.

"I won't be able to wear that sweater…" Haruka's voice was a little calmer now.

Michiru felt her eyes stung, and cling onto Haruka with all her might as she prepared herself for her nightmare words.

"I'm going to die."

Michiru, with all her strength immediately pulled back from the embrace to stare teary eyes at Haruka, whose face was already wet with tears.

"Michiru at midnight I-"

"No."

"I have-"

"No."

"I don't have a-"

"No no no no!" Michiru's outburst left all the senshis shocked.

"Michiru…"

"Stay with me, Haruka. You can do it, stay with me!"

"I cannot…"

"Why? You already know you can prevent it!"

"I can't…"

"Why? Haruka I cannot live without you, stay with me!" Michiru voice rang of all desperateness and her hands firmly locked onto Haruka's. Tears flowed freely out Michiru's eyes now, as she desperately try to dry it so that it doesn't blur her vision of Haruka.

"You can, Michiru, please…"

"No! I cannot!"

"I love you so much, please…"

Michiru was going mad. How can Haruka, leave her like this? "You love me? You won't leave me if you love me! Haruka! Please I beg you, no! You can prevent it! Why?"

"Remember how your father died? And how you were saved by a stranger?" Haruka's voice was quiet, almost inaudible.

Michiru froze.

"I'm the stranger."

Haruka's left cheek burned. Michiru slapped her.

"LIAR! NO! NO!"

Haruka smiled sadly and reached for Michiru, only to get slapped again.

"Liar liar liar!"

A jolt of headache hit Haruka, as the clock they had striked twelve.

"Haruka! Please stay with me!" was the last thing Haruka heard. Michiru's body warmth was the last thing Haruka felt.

* * *

Haruka found herself naked at Michiru's childhood back yard, as 8 year old Michiru look at her in surprised.

"Mentos!"

Haruka managed a weak smile, as little Michiru brushed past her into the house and returned a minute later with some of her father's clothes for Haruka.

"I'm doing a drawing as a gift for my father for winning the national music competition , and I thought of drawing you when you appeared!" Michiru revealed excitedly.

Haruka's smile widened as she look at the drawing. Boy the sketch of it did look like Haruka a lot. If only today wasn't the day, Michiru might grow up knowing Haruka is Mentos all the long.

"I'm going to colour it in my room, wait for me outside okay!"

Haruka nodded, as Mcihiru ran upstairs to the empty house with her drawing block while Haruka walked out of the backyard and to the gates of Michiru's house. A short while later she could hear the 25 year old her throwing stones on Michiru's window, and Michiru scolding the 25 year old her to leave her alone, before she turned to the entrance to see herself.

Before the other Haruka could talked, Haruka said without looking at herself or smiling "I'm older than you by ten plus years, but I don't want to say exactly how many."

The younger Haruka smiled. "We really can preserve our youthful looks. What is Michiru doing?"

The older Haruka smiled, sadly. "A drawing for her father who just won some national music competition as a gift."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence, before the older Haruka spoke again.

"Do you know when Michiru lost her father did?"

"When she's 8, at one summer's day."

The older Haruka smiled sadly again.

Now, the younger one frowned.

"Wait, is it-"

"If I'm not wrong, you're 25 just discovered Michiru's pill in the bathroom. Go look in the recycling trash can, you'll find some things. That's all I'm going to say."

The younger Haruka frowned, then leaned on the gate beside the older Haruka and waited to go home in silence, as the older Haruka waited for death.

Just about a couple of mintues after her younger self was gone, Michiru's father arrived home with her mother. Haruka went to hide in the bushes, and Haruka could hear the commotion and squeals of happiness celebrating Michiru's father's victory. Shortly, three men suddenly started shouting and gun shots rang out of the house. A woman, presumably Michiru's mother, screamed and sounds of crashing glass and porcelain could be heard.

"You bastard!"

"You were not good enough you idiot!" A man's voice, defiant.

" You have no idea how important winning that competition is to me. And you, you were friends with one of the judges, right?" Another different voice from the first two.

Haruka could hear a punch landed on somebody's jaws hard.

"Face it, losers!" the defiant voice again.

"Shut up, cheater." Again, a different voice.

"Let me go! My daughter! Don't you touch my- ouch!" the woman whom this voice belonged to was slapped hard.

"You and your cheating husband will die together, along with your oh so poor cute little cheater's daughter." The first voice sounded.

"Hey, we'll go take their valuables."

"No! You will not!" the defiant man again.

"Shut up asshole OUCH!" the first voice shouted in pain.

"What's wrong?" the third man asked.

"That fker bit my leg!"

"I'll bite all of you to death for hurting my family!" the defiant man shouted.

One gunshot rang out.

That was her cue. Haruka leapt out the bushes and barged into Michiru's house, grabbing the thigns near her, which were shoes, and fling them on the three assailants. Haruka saw Michiru's father sprawled on the floor convulsing with blood as he was shot in the stomach. Recovering, the three assailants each fired a shot at her but Haruka was able to dodged all of them. At the corner of her eye, 

Haruka saw how Michiru's mother held Michiru close to her protectively and while Michiru buried her face into her mother's chest and shivered.

Haruka smiled at a little at the scene, and was caught day dreaming as one of assailants managed to shoot her leg. But instead of writhing in pain, Haruka used all her strength to get up and body slammed the shooter, taking the gun and knocked him hard on the head that tore his skin and left him bleeding and unconscious. She immediately pointed the gun towards one of them who was caught by surprise, while the other aimed his gun at Haruka.

"Shoot him and I will kill you," the dominator of the situation said.

Haruka smiled, as she grabbed the leg of the coffee table and with a hard tug, overturned it to become a cover and a gun battle ensued. Outnumbered, Haruka knew death was unavoidable if she truly wanted to save Michiru. Mustering all her courage, Haruka went on a suicide shooting in which she shot he both of them, one on the chest the other in the throat, while they ripped her body apart with their spray of bullets.

It was silent for a while, before Haruka collapsed.

She saw little Michiru turned to see the scene, and looked briefly at her in the eye, before hiding back into her mother's embrace.

Haruka took her last breath, smiling.

* * *

Michiru's whole face was white as tears rolled down her cheeks silently as she sat frozen on the ground, feeling what was left of Haruka's warmth in the pile of clothes Haruka left, hugging them close.

All the Inners, Usagi, Mamoru and Ethan were in confusion and shock, but Setsuna went over to hug Michiru, who remained frozen.

Enya and Hotaru didn't cry, but were too stunned for words.

"Michiru…"

All Setsuna could hear was Michiru's constant muttering that broke Setsuna down to tears.

"Haruka, stay with me, please. Haruka, stay with me, please…"

* * *

Michiru waited.

For the past two weeks, Michiru didn't step out of her home at all, but sat at the couch and waited. Setsuna did all the chores around the house, while Hotaru helped out and handled the press as news got 

out Haruka died insead of going missing. The police came and gone, the reporters came and gone. But Haruka never walked through the door.

Enya tried to cheer her mother up by snuggling with her mother occasionally which her mother responded with a comforting but robotic stroking of Enya's hair, which made Enya cry everytime she failed to cheer her mother up.

Michiru still waited. Someday, sometime, Haruka would come home back to her.

It was two weeks, two weeks and Setsuna thought enough was enough.

"Michiru," Setsun called as Setsuna took a seat beside her. Hotaru and Enya flank Michiru's sides but Michiru's gaze remained solely on the door.

"Life has to go on…" Setsuna urged.

Michiru didn't respond.

"Haruka may not be dead, but gone for an extended while! You can't possibly wait for her all the time?"

Michiru remained motionless.

The phone rang, and Michiru swiftly picked the phone up.

"Haruka?!"

"Michiru-san, I'm Ethan."

Immediately, Michiru hung the phone up, much to the shock of the rest. She continued to stare at the door.

Setsuna, desperate, held Michiru by the shoulders and physically turn Michiru to face her.

"Michiru! If Haruka is alive she will die seeing you like this! If Haruka is dead she will writh in grave seeing you like this!"

"Haruka…alive…?"

"Face it, Michiru! Haruka is dead and we all have to move on! Crystal Tokyo is coming and if you haven't noticed, it's all over the newspapers about the calamities all across the globe! Sailor Moon needs us!"

"What's the use of saving a world without Haruka…?"

"Fine if you want think this way, but what about Enya? You want her to get killed along with the rest of the world?!"

Michiru's eyes started to water.

"Enya…Papa loved your name…"

Setsuna softened at seeing Michiru break down for the umpteen times.

"Haruka loves you, she wouldn't want to-"

"Setsuna! Haruka died saving me! When I was 8 three robbers barge into my house and killed my father, and Haruka is that stranger that saved me and my mother by sacrificing herself!" Michiru wailed now, as tears flowed freely.

Setsuna sighed, as Hotaru put an arm around Michiru and Enya went to snuggle with Michiru again.

"What am I supposed to do without her…"

* * *

It came, not as happily as Michiru envisioned it, but it came. Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Moon saved the day again, and all the mysteries of the world were revealed and within months, Usagi is no longer Usagi, but Queen Serenity, with the world in her ruling as her moon divine crystal, along with all the other divine items keep the world safe from any more harm.

Come to think of it, Michiru can't even remember what happened in detail that led up to Crystal Tokyo. The fight, the chaos, the peace, all made Michiru so busy, soul-less busy. Every night as she sit down to take dinner, every night she laid on her empty bed, every day she sees Enya, Haruka is everywhere.

Nothing matters, because nothing would bring Haruka back.

Nothing.

She was nothing now.

She lost everything along with Haruka. Her life, her happiness, her feelings, her love, her soul, her vigour, her Haruka. Everything. Michiru knew her daughter tried, 11 year old Enya tried as hard as she could to replace her mother's loss. Enya was her companion every time she's home. And everytime she's out, Hotaru and Setsuna were there. If not them, it's always either the inners, or Ethan. She was never alone physically.

Until now.

Michiru wore a white dress and strolled the beach near the house, with a knife in her hand.

Shortly after Haruka died, Michiru received a huge file, full of letters that Haruka signed every page, willing everything Haruka owned to Enya, Hotaru and her, and a little left for Setsuna. There was so mch money that it was enough to last Michiru two lifetimes. It's weird. The thing billions of people sought after is the very thing Michiru wants to throw away and exchange a life of comfort if that's what it takes to bring Haruka back.

Michiru said she will follow Haruka, didn't she.

Smiling, she soaked her wrist in the sea water. Knife to it she cut her skin a little, but it didn't bleed immediately, only after a while did a trinkle of bloody started running out. It was not pain at all. Michiru made another cut. More blood flowed.

Michiru smiled even more.

Darn, her phone had ring.

Dropping her knife, she tried to clean her bloodied hands on her dress as she tried to take out her cell phone to see who called. Turning around, Michiru thought she saw angel. Michiru thought she died.

Michiru saw Sailor Uranus aka Tenoh Haruka.

Michiru closed her eyes and laughed and picked up steps to run towards Haruka, but her legs gave way and her world was nothing but darkness. Why didn't Haruka catch her?

* * *

"I played arcade with Papa today!" Enya exclaimed as she returned home with Setsuna from their research, and Michiru, pale and bandaged at the wrist, just smile.

"Welcome home."

"Mama!" Enya hugged Michiru, who hugged back lightly.

"Michiru…"

"Don't worry Setsuna, I won't try to kill myself again."

Setsuna sighed, "Enya, why don't you bring your Mama out for a walk?"

Enya nodded and held onto Michiru's hand, which Michiru smile and nodded.

No matter how much make up, Michiru still looked ghostly, but chose to wear long sleeves shirt to cover the bandages on her hands.

"Michiru-san, what a coincidence," Ethan greeted in the park.

"Yeah, Yano-ochisan!" Enya chirped.

Michiru closed her eyes, "I am not a four year old kid. Setsuna sent you here."

Ethan sighed and took his hands out of his pants pocket. "No one would leave you alone after that…" and took her bandaged hand.

Michiru looked at it for a while, before brushing Ethan's grip off.

"Michiru-san! Why do let Tenoh turn you into this…zombie!"

Michiru stayed silent, as she stared at the swaying trees in the park.

"You can stand up again, you're beautiful, you look so much younger than your age. This is the new era of Crystal Tokyo that the Queen gave us, you should treasure-"

"You don't know a thing so shut the fuck up," Michiru stated coldly.

"Y-you…"

Michru closed her eyes again.

In a sudden motion, Ethan grabbed Michiru by the shoulders and kissed her fully on the lips.

Michiru's eyes shot right open at the contact as she felt her lips caressed by another, something she haven felt for a year.

Haruka's kissing.

Haruka.

Michiru let herself fall into the kiss and opened her mouth as Ethan slipped his tongue into her mouth and Michiru tasted the salivia. Salty. Haruka's wasn't salty. Haruka's tasted sweet. Immediately, Michiru pulled away with all force and glared at Ethan.

"You bastard!"

Michiru ran away, Enya tried to follow but Ethan held her arm and pulled her roughly back.

"Tell anyone about this and I will beat you."

His always friendly eyes now bore down on Enya as murderous, but soon the gaze broke as Ethan was punched squarely on the jaw.

"You bastard! I will kill you!"

Another punch landed on Ethan's face, as Ethan tried to look at his assailant. He caught a glance, and his face went white with horror.

"T-T-T-Tenoh-h…"

Haruka's deep green eyes burned into him, and then on his back as he ran away as fast as he could.

Haruka then turned and looked down to face Enya.

"Mama misses you too much"

And that was it, Enya felt only a pile of clothes left in front of her.

* * *

17 year old Enya had only one wish in life, that was for Queen Serenity to grant.

"Please let my Mama forget everything"

Queen Serenity sighed. It's not like she didn't know the past 7 years had been hellish for Enya. Michiru, or Neptune, was nothing more than an empty shell. Sure, she talked, she laughed, she ate. But everyone could see Neptune wanted nothing more than to die, volunteering herself for the most dangerous missions, doing one man show, even deliberately slipping up hoping something some accident would just claim her life.

"I wish for that, Queen."

The Queen knows that Enya is not alone. Pluto once mention about letting Michiru just forget everything, and Hotaru even suggested Serenity changed all of history to allow her to do that.

"What about you?" Serenity asked Enya.

"It's okay, I have my sister, and Setsuna-obasan. And the wealth of skills my parents left me."

Enya's face was all seriousness. Nothing suggested Enya was joking, or had second thoughts about it.

"She will forget all about you, all about the life you once shared, and all about the Papa you love so much."

Enya smiled, "Papa wants this too, if it would help Mama end her sufferings."

"Neptune will meet Hotaru and Setsuna again, whether she like it or not. But not you. Even if she does-"

"It's fine. It's better this way."

Queen Serenity noticed although Enya had Michiru's blue eyes, she had Haruka's intensity and mystic.

From behind the doors, Pluto and Saturn cried.

And so it begins. Serenity cleansing of Neptune's memories, of the whole world's memories and everything that suggested Tenoh Haruka the time traveler once lived. Only the Senshis excluding Michiru, and Enya, remembers. It also begins now, Enya is an orphan whose mother doesn't remember her, whose father visits on occasions, to let her remember she is onced loved.

After that, though Enya did see her 'father' occassionally, Enya never saw her mother again.

* * *

40 year old Enya yawned as the students of her class streamed in lazily for another Monday morning. Flipping through the class attendance registry, Enya read the names of her students and marked against those who were here, but out of the corner of her ear Enya could hear students making fun of Ms Tenoh's wrinkles, calling her old virgin. Setsuna-obasan once said to blame it on her papa, since Haruka-papa called Setsuna-obasan 'old virgin' lots of times.

There were a series of knocks on the classroom door, and when it's gently pushed opened, it revealed her principal.

"Ara, Mr Sakomizu. Class greet-"

The principal smiled and waved his hand, "No need for that. Sorry I interrupted but today I bring to transfer students from other schools whom have obtained scholarship and come to study in this elite Muguen Gakuen."

Enya frowned, "Why didn't you announced earlier?"

"It's a last minute thing," the principal motioned to the door. "Come, come. Ladies first shall we?"

The door opened further to reveal the first transfer student a female, who walked in elegantly, followed by another, looks like a male, walking slowly behind.

"Class, this is Kaioh Michiru, and that is Tenoh Haruka"

--end of part V--


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the blend of ideas.The song used here is "I will Follow you Into The Dark"by Death Cab For Cuties.

* * *

Teaching your parents in school isn't exactly everybody would experience. Enya sighed as the final school bell finally rang, the end of another day at work, but also some time for her to digest her shock. For the whole day, she didn't call upon any of the new transfer students, afraid a 'Mama' or a 'Papa' would just roll off her tongue. Like always, students would rush out of the class and fifteen mintues, the classroom would be empty.

But not today.

Tenoh Haruka hung around.

"Not going home, Tenoh-kun?" Enya asked, trying her best not to look into those warm green eyes.

"You know, Ms Tenoh, we have the same last name."

"I can see that."

"And we look horribly alike."

Enya raised her eye brows and nodded, but pretended to be busy.

"You have Michiru's blue eyes."

Enya paused.

"And the same posture."

Enya now look straight into Haruka's eyes. "Do you happen to know something or what?"

Haruka chuckled, and it sounded exactly the same as Enya remembered. "No, but I enjoy teasing the teacher who looks like a mix of Michiru and I."

"Haruka?" sounded from the doorway. How Enya missed her mother's gentle voice.

"Coming! See you tomorrow, Ms Tenoh."

Enya nodded, but let her gaze follow Haruka and Michiru until they disappear down the hallway.

How she missed them.

* * *

Michiru's relationship with Haruka is not something easy for outsiders to understand. Sure they look like a perfectly normal couple in love, but love was actually not the word. More like, in destined and obligations.

Haruka stirred beside Michiru as she stroked Haruka's silky blonde hair.

They made love almost every day; somehow both of them had a need for each other. But not once, did they tell each other they loved each other. Not even a hint of it. Haruka has never told her she liked her, but then again, neither did she tell Haruka. They were together because they had to be. Because Setsuna said they were destined soul mates, because tells them their partnership is unbreakable, because all of a sudden Haruka kissed her one night and she lost her virginity.

Haruka stirred again and turn to face Michiru, snuggling herself into Michiru's embrace.

Michiru didn't mind Haruka at all. In fact, Michiru enjoyed Haruka's company thoroughly. Haruka always had the right words to say at the right time, and was always there when she needed her. But Michiru knew, like her, Haruka was missing something of her, like how Michiru felt. There was a constant feeling that somewhere in sometime, she already loved and was loved, that nobody could ever replace that person. But then, Michiru could recall nothing of her past, unlike the rest of the Senshis. Haruka was the same.

They are more like two people stuck on the same boat and decided to make use of each other, rather than two people in love.

* * *

5 months later, Enya couldn't resist laughing when she saw the look on her class monitor's face as Michiru bluntly but politely rejected his confession of love. Somehow the whole class was certain Michiru might give him a try, but it is horribly embarrassing to be rejected in front of the teacher and the whole class, especially when the teacher happens to be the 'child' of the girl he confessed.

Oddly, Haruka didn't look concern at all, as if she didn't cared even if Michiru decided to accept the boy. Haruka had the same look too about two weeks ago on the school's annual dinner and dance. Sure, Michiru and Haruka appeared together and left together, but whole dinner they were hardly seen around one another.

"You already have a boyfriend?" the boy asked, his face flushed with redness.

Michiru thought for a while, and shook her head, much to Enya's surprise.

"Face it man she just don't like you!" The class clown exclaimed.

"Turn gay! Turn gay! Turn gay!" another class clown joked, which earned himself a glare from the monitor.

"I…I'm just happy you know."

Michiru smiled, "Thank you."

"Okay enough class! Break time's over, time to do your self-revision!" Enya announced.

* * *

"Why didn't you accept him?"

Sometimes, Michiru could swear Haruka asks the weirdest questions.

"You want me to?"

"…You could try," Haruka looked away as she leaned against her locker at school.

"Thinking of getting rid of me? You don't have to I'll walk out on my own."

Haruka shook her head and looked at the floor as her free hand scratched her head. Michiru suddenly felt a flash of memory across her mind; and something told her she liked Haruka doing that. "I just thought there's no point tying you down."

"Oh, don't worry, you're not tying me down."

Haruka's gaze remained on the floor. "There's no point holding on to me if you don't love me, Michiru-san."

Haruka blinked slowly and stood up, walked away.

For the rest of the day, they didn't speak nor attempted to. In the palace, Michiru avoided place she knew Haruka would be, while Haruka got on like normal, not sparing a second to even concern for Michiru. Nightfall came, and they returned to their respective room, only to kiss and use each other once again.

* * *

Michiru noticed Haruka had no expression when she woke up screaming from a bad dream. Haruka just silently woke and embraced her, but her face was blank. To think Michiru actually thought it was a nightmare because she dreamt of Haruka dying. She watched Haruka disappear in front her.

Normal couples would freak out and break into cold sweat, hugged each other till they couldn't hold each other anymore tighter, whisper soothing words of comfort.

Haruka, didn't even ask about her nightmare.

* * *

Michiru knew Haruka found the weekly senshi gathering quite a chore, even though she made no effort to skip it.

"Are you that bored?"

Haruka nodded as scanned around the restaurant amidst all the topics of conversation going on with the inners and her Queen, now addressed as Usagi in her disguised civilian form eating so un-Queenly. Michiru found her cute, but wondered if Haruka even paid any mind to others at all.

"You…really don't give a damn about other people, do you?" Michiru suddenly said softly, a little annoyed.

Haruka glanced at her briefly then looked away and nodded. "I don't have a reason to."

"Why…do you say that?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Ms Tenoh.

"Why should I care about others? What good would my care do to them?"

"You could at least show people some care and concern."

"I've shown you respect, isn't that enough?"

"Haruka, Michiru, are you two quarrelling?" Hotaru asked, a little girl whose age Michiru guessed, surpassed hers but never physically grew out of it.

"No-" but Haruka's voice was louder.

"Yes, excuse me. I'm tired." And simply left.

Well, not really, since Haruka bent at the corner to follow Ms Tenoh who now has a man about the same height as Haruka walking beside her. Haruka frowned, did she have a boyfriend or something? At such an age this Ms Tenoh must be one hell of a lover. She tail gated them, and followed them queue up for a place in the posh restaurant at the wealthy urban area in Crystal Tokyo, not far from where Haruka just stood up and left the senshi gathering.

Michiru didn't call or text, not like Haruka expected her to. What a soul mate.

That couple to write their name down on booking, and turned around to walk to somewhere, it was then Haruka saw Ms Tenoh's companion's face. Herself.

Startled, and afraid it might be some villain, Haruka made a sprint and in a quick motion, jumped on to 'herself' who easily dodged and Haruka fell down on the floor instead. But Haruka grabbed Ms Tenoh and shove her protectively behind her behind her impostor.

"Who are you?"

Her impostor looked stunned. "You don't know?"

"How the hell should I know?" and Haruka readied her fighting stance, before Ms Tenoh reached out and touched her shoulder.

"She's my friend, it's alright Tenoh-kun."

Haruka look at her teacher then to her impostor then back to her teacher in disbelief. "You have a friend who looks exactly like me?"

Ms Tenoh laughed and bowed in gratitude as she walked right back to beside the impostor, who smiled her trademark smirk and whispered something to Ms Tenoh. It sounded something like:

"I don't think anyone would believe I'm your 'father' from the past"

* * *

"Michiru I can't believe I met myself!"

Michiru, still a little angry over Haruka's outburst earlier on, only said a "So."

"I mean, it's me, beside Ms Tenoh as if I'm her lover! I look exactly the same! Serious!"

"It doesn't mean a thing to me, Haruka, if this is your excuse for walking out on me."

"No Michiru, you got to be careful I don't know if that impostor would come to you and-"

"I'm tired of your nonsense Tenoh-san. If you don't mind I would like to sleep."

Haruka immediately shut up. This is what happens when she showed concern for anybody, especially the woman whom she desperately love but try to deny it.

Haruka got up, and left the room.

* * *

The palace was like a mini ghost town in the night with absolutely nobody walking around other than the occasional guards on patrol. Silence was overbearing, so it's no wonder the voices of Queen Serenity and another, led her to follow the direction of where it came from till she arrived at the fountain of time in the middle of the garden.

"You saw Michiru attempting to commit suicide, didn't you?"

"I take it as a yes if you're recalling."

Michiru? Suicide? Haruka hid behind the bush nearby.

"Why?" Her own voice! That impostor again!

"Because of you…" Serenity sadly said.

"It's not like I want to die," Haruka looked away.

Serenity responded in a sad chuckle. She went to fountain and scooped water up and down again.

"I have a way to prevent all these tragedy."

Haruka snapped her attention at Serenity's back view.

"Pluto and I can change the past and create a future that Michiru doesn't have to commit suicide over…and I won't have so many things to do to cover up all the misery that our ancestor's mistakes casued."

"What?"

"I mean Enya and Hotaru…they suffer too. But they requested I not tell you any of it."

"Where are they??"

"Uranus, you would do anything not to let the both of three suffer, right?"

"Of course!"

"Don't meet Michiru. Don't find Neptune."

Haruka could make out Hotaru was Saturn, but Enya? Wasn't that her teacher's first name?

* * *

Haruka and Michiru were already not on speaking terms when the next senshi gathering came. It's not like another fight erupted between them, it's more like they let stubborn-ness get the better of them. Hotaru and Setsuna tried to laugh at the awkward atmosphere, while the Inners and Usagi acted perfectly normal. Still, their silence was prominent.

Setsuna nudged Haruka, who glanced at her and cleared her throat.

"Say something, Haruka," Setsuna urged the third generation best friend of hers.

"I'm going away for a short vacation."

Michiru now looked at her with doubt.

Haruka glanced at everyone, before shaking her head. "I'm not leaving immediately, only about two weeks time."

"Is Senshi duties or school very stressful?" Usagi asked.

Haruka shook her head and smile.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything!?"

Michiru bites, but Haruka was not going to lose.

"I don't see why it should concern you."

"We're partners for goodness sake! Even if you don't care about us having sex so frequently you should at least be responsible for your job!" Michiru's outbursts quiet the whole table.

"Because you don't seem to care, so I don't care too." Haruka, like always, got up and left. But this time, Hotaru followed her out.

"Haruka-san! Haruka-san!" Hotaru called after a briskly walking Haruka.

Haruka paused in her tracks and look back at the small built senshi of death. "I'm sure there is no need for you to run away like this."

"You don't understand Hotaru. She doesn't love me; there's no point."

"I'm sure she does! She will always do! She just needs to sort out her feelings and her past memories,"

Haruka smiled and bent down to look at Hotaru with the same eye level, "I need to sort mine too."

And walked away.

In the restaurant, Setsuna sighed.

"What is wrong with you two?" Setsuna asked Michiru, who seemed a little disturbed now.

"Nothing, just that we're not for each other."

"That's impossible, Haruka-san loves you to death-" And Minako's mouth was stuffed and covered by Usagi and Rei.

"Nothing, Michiru-san, absolutely nothing!"

Michiru frowned. "What do you know about my past?"

"Setsuna, I think it's time, before things get too bad," Hotaru said, returning.

Setsuna sighed,as Hotaru whispered to her that Haruka loves Michiru, but Michiru loves the Haruka who time travels from what she deduced.

* * *

Setsuna sighed again, as she took out a photo album and a letter and handed them to Michiru. Those two items looked they were bought out of an antique store.

"If this doesn't help, I don't know what else would."

* * *

Haruka sat in the car and drove. Driving calmed her, hopefully enough that by the time she reached back to the palace she would not just want to run away instead sleeping and resting. There wasn't a map in her mind or anything, but oddly, she found herself pull over at an old beach house by the coast, and Haruka started to frown as a headache consumed her.

* * *

Enya noticed Haruka likes to hang back in class whenever Michiru is not free.

"Ms Tenoh, do you have someone you love?" Haruka asked, when the whole classroom was finally empty.

Enya nodded.

Haruka smiled, as she leaned her chin against her desk. "Me too, but what if…she's no longer the same person as before?"

Enya started to get intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"What if she doesn't remember you love her and she loves you?"

Enya smile, "you wait, and pray."

"Your first name is Enya right?"

Enya nodded.

"I bet your parents called you Yaya as a nickname."

And then the realization hit Enya.

* * *

Neptune sat by the fountain and stared in shock at the photo album and the letter in front of her, as everything overcomes her. Haruka. Her poor time travelling Haruka.

"Neptune."

Neptune quickly crushed the letter in her hand and looked up to Uranus.

Uranus gave her a questioning look, as Neptune quickly wiped her tears.

"Uranus…I'm fine, really."

"You don't look fine to me," Uranus eyed Neptune in doubt.

"I really am."

Uranus smiled a soft smile, "It's alright you can tell me…"

Neptune now looked a little taken back.

"You were never this persistent in finding out why I'm sad"

"Really?" Something was fishy. Uranus scratched her head.

"Hmm?" Neptune now asked, sensing the Uranus in front of her is somewhat…different.

Uranus never doubted herself.

"What date is it today? How old are you now?" Uranus asked as she scratched her head, deciding she should just come clear she's not the Uranus that Neptune in front of her is used to.

Neptune gasped and went rigid.

"Michiru? What's wrong?"

Neptune circled her arms around Uranus and held her tightly in a sudden jolt of movement.

"Haruka…oh my goodness Tenoh Haruka…"

Uranus returned the hug, but lightly.

"Michiru, what's wrong?" Uranus asked in a serious voice.

"Say you love me…please…"

"I love you," Uranus uttered, as if it was the easiest thing for her to say in the world.

"I love you too, forever…" Neptune broke out in sobs.

"Well, we have an eternity to go through together…" Uranus now said doubtfully, holding the crying Neptune close. Neptune's cries became desperate, but Uranus felt a jolt of headache now.

"Haruka don't go, please…please…" and all that was left was only air.

Haruka…she loves Haruka who time travels, not the Haruka of her present.

* * *

"It's not fair, Papa, that only you remember and not Mama," Enya told Haruka.

Haruka smiled, "Well I'm techinically not. This is a new body. My old one has been ripped to shreds."

"But Mama-"

"It's okay, I rather her not remember how depressed she was. I rather start from the beginning."

"But you said, it's kinda hard since she loves the real you at the back of her mind."

Haruka laughed. What an ironic situation. She is her own competitor.

* * *

Enya was preparing to leave the school, when she saw a Michiru running through the hall way towards her. Enya wanted to smile and wave to her forgotten mother, but Michiru smashed onto hernd hugged her very tightly.

"Yaya…"

Enya's eyes widened.

* * *

Haruka crept beside Setsuna in the palace library and sat there, silently.

Setsuna cast a sideway glance, "What is it Haruka?"

"What happened to Ethan and you?"

"I dumped him right after I found out he was interested Michiru and not-"

Setsuna dropped her book which luckily, landed on the table, as Haruka gave a trademark smirk.

"Oh, my, goodness."

"Sets, relax."

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness Haruka!" and immediately, Setsuna's arms fling around Haruka.

Haruka chuckled, and held Setsuna.

Unfortunately, Michiru saw.

"We can break up now, saves me the trouble of explaining I don't love you, "Michiru stated coldly form the door.

Setsuna gasped and Haruka immediately pulled back.

"Michiru? No no its-"

"We're over."

* * *

"_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark" _

Michiru tried singing, a long lost song she haven't sung or heard for a long long time. Ever since Haruka died, she couldn't bring herself to hear or play this song.

Haruka…there no way to bring her back? Nevertheless, Michiru will not love another. It doesn't matter if it's a thousand years, or a million. There would only be one Haruka.

Michiru had asked Enya to move back into the beach house with her and will asked Hotaru and Setsuna later, even if Setsuna is now involved with Haruka of the present.

All she wants is her family back together now, so Haruka would have a place to come home too, if she ever time travelled from the past to the future. Eternity. Michiru would wait for Haruka an eternity, even if she never comes again.

"_I'll follow you into the dark"_

Michiru sang a line, as she sat at the fountain's ledge. Starting from tomorrow, Michiru will pick up the life she left behind. She smiled to herself, and bent down, before she notice a shadow cast over her.

"Never thought you love me so much that even hugging Setsuna because she's excited you're jealous."

"Go away, Tenoh."

"Why? Forgot my first name?"

"I've told you, we're over. I don't love you."

"Oh yeah you love me, I just got a text from Yaya agreeing to move back into our house."

"Yaya…?"

"Besides, I don't want to be a broken trumpet. I love you."

Michiru spun around to see a warm pair of green eyes looking at her.

"I'm home, Michiru."

--end--

**Hello! Thanks for reading all the way up here. Please leave a review so I know you read my story, and whether you like it or not, or do you want me to continue writing! I want to thank all who accompanied me in this journey of writing this fic. Wicked Prince X, hunter007, Ampy, LaCazadora, VR aka Karis, KaE (c'mon MAN U played well the whole season :P) ,Mantaray, ****alias etcetera****, krugern, petiyaka, papapapuffy, Akira-kun, JamKatt, jadedlilgirl, Twistedangel213, RukaMichi92, pyunji, jade-MEST, Advent000. Without your reviews I would never have the motivation to continue this story. Of course, all the silent readers out there. I used to be an anonymous reader myself too. And to all those who put this story either on the favourite or alert list. Love you guys.**

**Really, if you haven't left a review before, please do, I want to know who are you and how you find this fic! **

**I got this idea to mix the universe because I liked the original book so much. In case anyone still didn't know what book I got inspired from, it's Time Traveler's Wife from Audrey Niffeneger. And of course, Haruka and Michiru, my all time favourite pairing. **

**Feel free to PM me if you got any feedback or stuff you wanna ask me.**

**My heart is all out to those affected by the Myanmar cyclone and China Sichuan earthquake. **

**It's been fun, hyper fun :)**

**-impersonal**


	7. Extras

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the blend of song used here is "I will Follow you Into The Dark"by Death Cab For Cuties.

A/N: Things that I left out that time when I edited the story. I decided to look at it again and post the extras. Hope it is worth the read.

* * *

**Extra 1**

Haruka opened her eyes only to find herself feeling warm grass at her feet, standing naked in her own backyard. It was a clear summer's day, hot in fact, too hot. Even though Haruka's stark naked she was sweating, but she couldn't go on like this. When was she in time?

Haruka entered her house, which seem empty of any presence. The clock showed the time to be 3 in the afternoon, though no date as written on it. But before anything, Haruka went to the master bedroom to open the closet for her clothes, only to find none in there. Haruka frowned and closed the closet, and looked around the master bedroom. Aside from the bed sheet and the closet that only stored Michiru's clothes, everything else was the same. Michiru's vanity table, Michiru's closet full of clothes, even Michiru's scent was in the room; Haruka never had many things other than her cars, clothes and some accessories. No calendar around still. Haruka dug around the cupboards and finally, found an old pair of track pants and her racing jacket to put on.

She walked out of the room and into the hall, and found the television now to be a neat looking flat panel LCD television, fumbled with the controls for a while before she finally turned it on.

The date, someday in May, 7 years later.

She's dead already then.

The front door lock opened and closed swiftly as she heard someone take off her shoes and walk into the hall, and gasped very loudly.

Michiru.

"Ha...ruka?" Michiru whispered loudly in the deathly silent hall.

Haruka turned her eyes away, not knowing what to say. What could she say?

Michiru stepped towards her. Each step was silent and treading, as if she was afraid Haruka was like an apparition that would disappear with the air that she disturbed with each step. Her thoughts and her feelings were in a trance. She could not tell if she was dreaming or not. Everything of Haruka seemed like a dream to her from Haruka's death up to that point in time...or rather, everything seemed like a nightmare after Haruka's death. A reality she refused to acknowledge.

Every step she took, questions she longed to be answered entered her mind. How could Haruka die? What happened to eternity? Who were the Uranus and Neptune that Setsuna often spoke of? How did they survive and in this life, they did not? What was Haruka? Who was Haruka? Does Haruka even exist or did she just went mad and got put in a psychotic mental instituition? Was Enya even Haruka's child? Or some child she had forgotten about? Has she already lost her sanity to question every memory she has?

"The house looks a little different..." was all Haruka could say meekly, after gulping down a mouthful of awkward saliva.

Michiru put her both her hands to cup Haruka's face. Real. So real she even felt the warmth that she thought she fantasized about.

"Michiru..."

Straightaway, Michiru made a straight lunge at Haruka's face, kissing her quite roughly. Haruka was shocked at the violent grab and tried to restrain Michiru gently but let the kiss to continue. Haruka contemplated the consequences of the kiss before pulling back gently, then forcefully after noticing Michiru is not letting up.

"Michiru, what's wrong?" Haruka questioned, doubtful if she will receive an answer.

Haruka already knew what was going to happen. She had spoken to Hotaru and Enya of the distant future before this already. Bits and pieces of the information they told her could be pieced to foretell this encounter. She knew, she knew.

"Nothing...it's just that I have been having a strange...long dream," Michiru smiled like Haruka's wife had did in Haruka's time.

Haruka had to try.

"You know I'm dead, right?"

Silence and a smiling Michiru was all she got for an answer.

"Michiru!" Haruka hoped to snap Michiru out of her revere.

More silence.

"Damn...damn it..." Haruka cursed as she swept through her blonde hair in frustration.

Michiru leaned into Haruka. "Does it matter?"

Haruka steady breathing was in high contrast with the whirling of her own thoughts.

"Does it matter?"

Haruka decided her course of action, not sure if she's changing history and going back to the cycle. No one every told her what exactly did she say to lead to Michiru's repeated suicide attempts after this day.

"It doesn't, Michiru."

"Good," was all Michiru replied before closing her eyes and then taking a big whiff of Haruka's smell. She realised what was left in her arms were only clothes.

* * *

And that meeting was all it took to reassure Michiru that her love and responsibility for Enya did not require her to be alive anymore. All she had to do was to be like Haruka.

Michiru laid restrained in her own bed in the house she shared with Setsuna, Hotaru and Enya.

Setsuna had tied her after Michiru's 4th suicide attempt. She first filled her stomach with pills, all the different kinds she could find in the house. However, a vomit during Setsuna's phone call to check on Michiru gave away everything. The second was a nice slit on the wrist, but Hotaru's timing was perfect to prevent any excessive bleeding. The next was Michiru trying to drown herself on purpose in the sea when she claimed to want to go for a swim and a stroll at the beach near their house. Enya followed her out of suspicion and true enough, Enya was right. The last had been the most brutal.

Michiru just refuses to eat anymore.

She still acts normal though, talking to Enya as if none of the suicide attempts happened. She spoke about current affairs and work to Setsuna. She even fussed over Hotaru's well-being.

Michiru found nothing wrong with her behaviour as she was just preparing for death and kept the strong belief that nothing will change out of her death. Things would go on as normal but she would just love Enya in a different way. It also allows her to see Haruka, heaven or hell, wherever Haruka was. She would think about finding Haruka after her death.

Enya looked around Michiru's bedroom. The same one which she used to sneak in and snuggle with her father and mother when she was younger.

"I don't know what is wrong..." Enya, tiredly said to Michiru.

"Nothing is wrong, darling." Michiru replied as usual, although her voice is weaker than before.

"Why don't you eat then?" Enya repeated this question for the hundredth time the past 3 days.

Enya expected her mother to be silent at this question, as she had for all the 100 plus times Enya had asked. She was, silent.

Enya was tired of this. Her mother obviously wants to die. She thought her suicide desire was already over few years ago, but seems like she was wrong. There was only one course of action she could take. It liberates both Michiru and Enya, as well as the pain that Michiru carries. Setsuna was the one who gave her the idea, when Setsuna passed her a book on mind psychology. Enya was not sure if Setsuna deliberately did that, or it was all a pure coincidence.

Enya was tired. So was Setsuna and her sister Hotaru, even if they do not discuss it at all.

They need to let her mother go.

17 year old Enya had only one wish in life, that was for Queen Serenity to grant.

"Please let my Mama forget everything"

Queen Serenity sighed. It's not like she didn't know the past 7 years had been hellish for Enya. Michiru, or Neptune, was nothing more than an empty shell. Sure, she talked, she laughed, she ate. But everyone could see Neptune wanted nothing more than to die, volunteering herself for the most dangerous missions, doing one man show, even deliberately slipping up hoping something some accident would just claim her life.

Michiru had been sedated by Setsuna, left resting in a sitting position in a wheelchair and brought in front of Queen Serenity

"I wish for that, Queen."

The Queen knows that Enya is not alone. Pluto once mention about letting Michiru just forget everything, and Hotaru even suggested Serenity changed all of history to allow her to do that.

"What about you?" Serenity asked Enya.

"It's okay, I have my sister, and Setsuna-obasan. And the wealth of skills my parents left me."

Enya's face was all seriousness. Nothing suggested Enya was joking, or had second thoughts about it.

"She will forget all about you, all about the life you once shared, and all about the Papa you love so much."

Enya smiled, "Papa wants this too, if it would help Mama end her sufferings."

"Neptune will meet Hotaru and Setsuna again, whether she like it or not. But not you. Even if she does-"

"It's fine. It's better this way."

Queen Serenity noticed although Enya had Michiru's blue eyes, she had Haruka's intensity and mystic.

Queen Serenity also looked at Michiru. How frail Michiru is from her days of starvation. How different Michiru was from the one that she knew when Haruka was around. Was it worth it to keep her alive all these while?

From behind the doors, Pluto and Saturn cried.

And so it begins. Serenity cleansing of Neptune's memories, of the whole world's memories and everything that suggested Tenoh Haruka the time traveler once lived. Only the Senshis excluding Michiru, and Enya, remembers. It also begins now, Enya is an orphan whose mother doesn't remember her, whose father visits on occasions, to let her remember she is onced loved.

After that, though Enya did see her 'father' occassionally, Enya never saw her mother again.

* * *

Extra 2: after the end

Michiru looked bewildered as Haruka held her hand and lifted it.

"Although I could really get used to the idea that Enya is physically older than us," Haruka shrugged with her usual grin as she inspected Michiru's hand. "I wonder what the kids in school would say..."

"Haruka, who are you now?" Michiru was half afraid of the answer, half wishing it was what she thought.

"An embodiment of my past, present that will face my future together with you."

"Then what was I to you...before you remembered?"

"You...were and are part of my senses, my reasoning in every direction I turned to and in everything I see. And you were my stubborn ox. Are too."

All Michiru could do was to smile before Haruka pulled Michiru into her arms.


End file.
